Playing Their Game
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Kagome wants desperately to stay out of view of her classmates, but after an event, she gets spotted by a Gang and its members, including a snarky braided boy. KagomeXBankotsu
1. Pain Is An Alarm Clock

A/N: Hello everyone, a new story, a new beginning! This has been in the making for a few weeks now...just never got it down on paper...ah well! That's about to change! So here it goes. This is going to be a very...sad, happy, funny, dramatic, romantic, smutty and SMEXY story in the near future. I'm on holidays right now so I thought, why not? Here goes! Its AU by the way.

Playing Their Game

Chapter 1: Pain Is An Alarm Clock

"_Pain is an alarm clock, it brings you back to reality every time. Don't let pain cloud your vision Kagome, that's not how it's done."_

The drops fell heavy on her head, her body, her face, drowning her thoughts away as it swirled around on the tiled floor of her tub. The floor was pristine white, betraying grey and black marks of the mud from her feet and grains of sand when she fell on the ground earlier. Blood swirled around the water from her knees and arms. And on her cold body, which had taken on a blue tint, were dark blue and purple bruises. They had hit her, hard and painfully, but she didn't cry, she wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried in a long time, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Momo, come." She called softly, hearing the patter of clawed feet on the ground. A few moments later, the tiniest puppy came trotting into the bathroom, his silky black fur rippling on her skin. She was a rottweiler, the smallest of the new bunch that were born a week ago. Smiling wanly, Kagome bent down and lifted the tiny thing into her arms and chuckled as it began to blink and shake out its fur as the water fell on her little head.

They say that animals can smell feelings and emotions on you...if so, perhaps that was the reason Momo looked up at her mistress with comforting, wide and innocent eyes. The dark haired girl smiled softly and kissed her on her forehead, wiping the suds out of her eyes.

"You're my only friend right now, aren't you Momo? You'll look after me right? Daddy wont...wont take me on his bike anymore. He's...gone isn't he...just like mama. But...you won't leave me will you? We'll take care of each other. And...and...Kaede-chan will take care of us too. So...so don't worry." Kagome closed her eyes, willing to keep the tears in. Her mother would tell her, "_Be strong, don't break down, just be strong and don't take any nonsense from anyone! My strong little girl."_

Smiling to herself, she cuddled the dog closer, smiling into her fur as the water just kept falling.

_5 Years Later..._

"Kagome-chan, I've packed your bento, be careful ok? It's a little hot." An old, yet kindly voice said.

Kagome turned around from her breakfast and smiled thankfully. "Arigatou, Kaede-chan. I will. I'll see you later then. Come! Momo!"

The young girl of eighteen, stood up quickly and grabbed her bag, pushing her thick wavy hair behind her back. As soon as she was out of the door, she heard the bounding of heavy feet and the the excited bark of her pet, Momo.

Momo had grown quite large in the last few years and she was enough to scare away the whole school should she like to. She had mated with a stray of the same breed and Kagome, in a few more weeks, would be the proud godmother of a new litter of pups. Of course she'd had to plead her guardian into letting her keep them first.

They did live in a rather big house, but it was in shambles for the most part, paint chipping, floor boards creaking, doors hanging off hinges and not to mention door knobs falling off every so often. It was one of those very old double story houses which had been in Kaede's family for generations and she refused to leave it. Not that Kagome had any objections, having many little hiding places all around, not to mention a little tower right at the top which was her room.

She loved her home, it was the only one she'd ever had where she didn't need to worry about anything except school. Or so she told herself everyday. Deep down, she still carried those burdens and bruises of old, when the kids bullied her, when her father died on the bike she loved to ride and when her mother joined him after suffering from cancer.

She'd had one of those lives where everything seemed to be going wrong, until she decided to take control of everything and be strong, just as her mother and father told her to.

"Ne, Momo, we're here, thank you sweetie, go home and rest now ok? We've still got to protect those babies of yours." The brown eyed girl sat on her heels and gave her friend a kiss on the head, before watching her trot off and then heading to class herself. It was the University of East Tokyo that she went to, one of the better ones, but also a little expensive. Many youkai families sent their children to it and a good number of "humans" who went there were known to be quite "gifted".

But there were also the groups. A number of gangster groups each with their extremely skilled members resided in the school and they were usually those from rich families much to Kagome's dislike. She on the other hand, didn't belong to any group, and that was probably why she was called a loner a lot of the time.

Yes she was still bullied, though not as badly as before, nowadays, people either didn't notice her or just ignored her. Quirking a grin, she walked purposely towards the gates, being mindful of the number of students walking to and fro, all talking to each other happily and exchanging news about the weekend.

"Can you believe it? He called me! I mean he actually, finally called me!"

"Haha, well you're one lucky girl! So, did he ask you out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, muttering a soft, "Pathetic," under her voice. Some girls these days honestly had nothing else on their mind other than guys. It really was pathetic in her eyes.

The University campus was very large, creating what some people would say, a small town in itself. You would usually have to take the bus around it in order to save an hour of walking and getting lost. And like most universities out there, there was no dress code. This sometimes bothered her because you'd get girls walking around with practically nothing but two pieces of cloth. And not to mention guys who "lost" their shirt on the way.

The brown eyed girl sighed and sat down in her seat, waiting for class to start. All of a sudden, everyone in the class began to gasp and some girls started whispering amongst one another. It was then that Kagome noticed a large group of people, all looking quite intimidating as they walked in. Kagome shook her head, realizing who they were and she turned back to her book. It was one of the gangs, The Ravens as they called themselves. A weird name for weird people, she thought, but then again, she thought that she herself must be pretty weird to everyone else.

The gangs around the school were quiet feared amongst the students, having had quite a few nasty things done to them over the years. But if you just made yourself seem invisible, probably nothing bad would happen. The young Higurashi peeked up again and in her mind, named the members of the Ravens. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Turomiki, Miroku Tatsugaya, Kikyo Hanajima, Kouga Hitoki, Hiten and Manten Yagahara, Sango and Kohaku Mutsou, Ayame Janurobu some others who didn't take the class, and of course, a group of brothers, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu.

History, Pure Chemistry, Pure Maths and Languages were the worst because the entire gang took those. The girl sighed and returned to her work. The teacher came in a few minutes later and gave them their assignments. About halfway through class, the teacher left, apparently needing the bathroom.

The minute he stepped out of the class, the students began chatting and talking, totally abandoning their work. Totally oblivious to this, Kagome just continued, earning her a few whispers and giggles from a group of girls.

"Well if it isn't Kagome Higurashi, the world's biggest suck up." Came a sneering voice from above.

The girl all but jumped from her chair and looked up, dropping her pen in the process. Giggles and laughter erupted all around and Kagome felt her cheeks burn. It was Megumi Atoni and her friends Ami, Yui and Eri. They all looked at her with spite and amusement, leaving Kagome to roll her eyes and look back down.

"And what exactly is it that you want with this 'World's Biggest Suck Up'?" she asked boredly.

Megumi narrowed her eyes and scowled, "Watch it Higurashi, in case you haven't noticed, not that many people are on your side in here."

Getting slightly annoyed, Kagome bit out a comment, "Well then lets just hope they aren't on 'The Worlds' Most Annoying Bimbos' side. I'm pretty sure that's much worse."

Now this got a few laughs and maybe even an 'ooh' or two from the guys. Kagome just smirked and turned back to her work.

&&&&&&&

Aquamarine eyes watched the scene in amusement. An interested grin slowly made its way across the boy's face as he watched the small girl battle with four other wenches.

"Oi, Ayame, look at this. Some chick is going fireball on the Barbies." Bankotsu said in a low whisper.

The red-head immediately looked up at this and grinned. "Well looks like someone's putting them in their freaking place. Bunch of plastic dolls."

Bankotsu eyed the fiery girl with interest, her hair was either a very dark brown or black and her eyes were currently blazing with fire in their brown depths. She had a very small stature but in his opinion, it was rather...cute.

She wore a black crop top and a pair of tight, faded jeans and a pair of boots. All of a sudden, something happened that he didn't expect, she slapped one of the girls right on the face.

"How _dare_ you talk about my guardian that way!" He heard her scream. He could still hear the slap that echoed in the air and stilled the class. Everyone looked at her, wide eyed and disbelieved.

Megumi was still recovering from her initial shock and she had her hand placed on her cheek, a red mark beginning to appear. She suddenly looked at Kagome, fury in her eyes, "You..you BITCH!" With that, she lunged at Kagome, pushing her to the ground and banging her head against the floor, delivering punches to her face. Her friends, Ami, Yui and Eri, joined in a few moments later and kicked the girl and with that, the whole class ended up in an uproar.

The class began crowding around the fight, some cheering, some yelling, some telling them to stop. Bankotsu immediately jumped to his feet, pushing his way through the crowd, trying to shove the huge mass of students away. "Move outta my way!"

"Oi! Inuyasha! Gimme some help here!" He called, though he really had no need to, as his hanyou friend was already by his side, helping him through.

"Shit, did you see that?" He shouted, wildly.

"Yes I did, I was right here! Now get these ass holed outta the way!" Bankostu finally got so annoyed that he began elbowing people out of the way, trying to get to the girl. Finally making it through, his eyes widened as he saw the amount of blood splattered on the floor. Megumi was still delivering punches while the other three helped, holding the struggling girl up and delivering kicks and yanking at her hair.

Someone tried pulling Megumi off the girl but to no avail. Bankotsu growled and lunged at the girl, shoving her against Inuyasha who sneered at her and brought her away. The other three seemed to get the hint and they jumped up, trying to step away but they were taken away by another group of boys as the girl fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Kikyo, Sango and Ayame stepped forward and knelt down next to Bankotsu who was pushing her hair out of her face while getting his hands bloodied in the process.

The girl soon started to wince and move, trying to get up into sitting position. "Ow...oh kami that hurts." She whispered.

"Whoa easy girl, we've gotcha." The braided boy helped the bloodied girl up only to have her collapse back down again. She would have probably hurt herself even more had it not been for Bankotsu quickly catching her in time.

"Ugh...I'm fine...I can do it." the girl said, determined.

Amused by her self righteousness and self pride, he chuckled and picked her up, bridal style, walking her to the nurse's office.

&&&&&&&&&&

When the nurse had cleaned her up and left, Kagome was sporting a split lip, bruises all over her body, cuts and scratches, and a cheek that was now turning blue. Nothing had been broken but she still felt like crap and was in bad pain.

She sat on the white bed, dangling her legs and looking at the floor when three girls walked up to her. "Hey," a red head said, "You feeling better?"

Kagome chuckled mirthlessly and shook her head. "I feel like I've just been run down by a herd of heavy metal weight champions." She looked up at the three looked down again, whispering a soft, "Thank you..."

The girl who she recognized as Kikyo laughed and sat down on the bed, next to her stroking her hair. "I think it's Bankotsu who you might want to thank. What's your name by the way?"

"Kagome Higurashi...aren't you...the Miko, Kikyo?" She asked, uncertain, looking at the pretty girl next to her.

Kikyo nodded, "Would you like me to heal you...I could do it easily-"

"No," she was cut off, "I've suffered worse than this, but thank you. You're very kind."

The other three girls looked at each other uncertainly. "What do you mean...suffered worse?" Sango the Taijiya asked.

Kagome looked down, not knowing what to say. "Well...I..I've fallen off my father's bike a couple of times or so while riding." She lied smoothly, chuckling.

"So you ride huh?" A voice said from the doorway. All four girls looked up and saw Bankotsu leaning against the door.

"Bankotsu! Did you get those girls suspended?" Ayame asked, spitting out the word "girls".

"Yup! So no worries about them anymore. Though you did put up quite a punch in defense didn't you Wench?" He stated, looking down at her from the tip of his nose.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stood up, "The name's Kagome, not Wench. Spell it if you can, makes saying it a lot easier."

"Ooh, fiesty aren't we." Bankotsu said, smirking and folding his arms, bending down so he was face to face with her. "A nice "thank you" would suffice...Kagome."

The raven head sighed in defeat and looked up at him, annoyance in her eyes, "As much as it pains me to say this, thanks." With that, she brushed past him and out the door.

&&&&&&&&

"I like her." Kikyo said, quirking a smile. The girl was quite intimidating, though once she saw something interesting in someone, she tended to soften up a bit. Bankotsu just looked at her with horrified eyes.

"What's this, Miss Heartless likes someone? Now that's something."

Throwing the braided boy a scowl, she snapped, "Watch it, Bankotsu, I might end up disliking you and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Hmph! Whatever, I think she's too proud for her own good." The blue eyed boy said indifferently.

"Ha! Maybe she can put you back in your place and calm you down a bit." Sango laughed.

"Mmm true, Bankotsu, much like many of the other boys in the gang have gotten a little too high in their heads." Ayame huffed, linking arms with the other two and walking out.

But before they left, Sango turned and asked with an unreadable smile, "But I'm still curious to know, why'd you help her?"

"Uhh..."

"Hm, thought so." The Taijiya laughed before she and her friends left.

Shaking his head in frustration, the boy left, looking for the rest of his friends, the girl's question ringing in his head.

A/N: SO! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? REVIEW MY PRETTIES! HAHAHAHAHAH! So yea, please review and tell me what you think ok? Tell me what I should improve on, or if you think I need a BETA to proof read this. If you think I do, who'd like to volunteer? I'm always up for BETAs! So! TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! I know some of em are going to seem a little OOC but I'll put them back into place soon...sorta. Now I know a lot of you don't like Kikyo, but I personally don't have any objections to her...Yes everyone is as they are in the series, they've all still got their powers, skills and whatnot. And yes, even in this time, people know they are youkai, Miko, and blah blah blah. The gangs are all made of people who are pretty much rich and who are a little tired of their diamond lives and want to rebel and cause a little bit of havoc. So go on, how's the idea:)

Next Chapter: Bankotsu has another encounter with our darling Kagome and they end up getting into a pretty big argument while the Gang watch, amused. Who's side do you think they'll be on? ;) And yes, the chapters will get longer and more organized and in sync.

Now...REVIEW!

Peace out!

Rex!


	2. Arguments Are Supposedly Healthy

A/N: ALAS! Here is chapter number 2! ENJOY EVERYONE!

Playing Their Game

Chapter 2: Arguments Are Supposedly Healthy

Brown eyes burned with fire as the girl sat, unmoving, glaring at the group who had placed their disgustingly painted faces in front of her. She huffed, folded her arms and continued glaring at them, blowing her hair out of her face.

People just didn't know how to leave her alone, did they? Honestly, she was getting extremely annoyed with this. First they had to go and beat her up, then this? Some girls really didn't know how to just stop.

A week had passed since the incident and her guardian had been extremely furious with the girls. Kagome herself had been spitefully glad when the girls had been missing for a week and she grinned wickedly to herself during that time. But it was inevitable that they'd return; they were only suspended after all.

All around the canteen, people were happily eating, minding their own business, not noticing the interrogation of a lonesome girl in an old, black and white tartan cotton shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Rolling her eyes and groaning in annoyance, Kagome snapped at them, "Well? Hurry up and get it done with, I _am _trying to eat here."

Megumi just waltzed up and scowled. "You think that just because you got us suspended for a few days, you'd be off the hook for insulting me _and _slapping me?"

At this, Kagome banged her fists on the table and stood up. "I have three words for you; Get Over It." She said it slowly, as if explaining it to a child.

With that, she picked up her bento and shoved the girls out of the way as she walked, strong and extremely ticked off, out of the hall and down a hallway, towards the fire escape. Opening the door, she slumped down on the stairs and began muttering to herself as she shoved a cherry tomato into her mouth, savoring the sweetness and the tang.

"Stupid painted dolls...afraid of a little girl like me who decides to stand up for herself for once. Eugh! Annoying little pieces of trash...Well you know what? You four can just suck it up and live with the fact that I exist! Everyone else has, too! And while you're at it, go join the circus! I'm sure they'd like more female clowns with faces like yours!"

All of a sudden, an amused voice snapped her out of her rant and she all but jumped, almost losing her apple.

"Listen Brown Eyes, when you're done with your rant, could you please lend us a lighter if you have one?"

Standing up and looking down the flight of stairs, she noticed the Ravens sitting there, having their lunch. They all looked pretty amused and the girl just bit her lip and blushed furiously.

"Ohhh dear." She winced, very embarrassed indeed. "You heard all of that?"

"Ha! You bet! You were practically screaming your pretty little head off!" Bankotsu said, standing up and leaning against the wall, chucking an apple core over the side.

Throwing him an annoyed look, she retorted, "Alright, I wasn't _that _loud."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well? Do you have a lighter or not?" he drawled, throwing his braid over his shoulder.

"Oi, sit down Banks! I highly doubt she smokes," came the bored voice of Suikotsu, who was examining his shoes lazily.

The braided boy turned to him and snorted. "Probably not, good girls like her don't know how to have fu- _ouch!"_

Getting tired of his voice and insults, Kagome pulled out a lighter form her back pocket and threw it at him, aiming for his head. His little cry of pain earned him laughs from all over the group, some of them even flashing Kagome a thumbs-up.

"Thanks sweetheart, he'll probably stop complaining now," said Sango, giving her a smile.

However, Bankotsu wasn't as amused. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"Quit your complaining and use it already! I need it too you know!" she snapped, giving him a glare.

"You smoke?" Ayame asked, a little surprised.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head. "It's my brother's, he's leaving it with me while he's away. I just like keeping it."

"You have a brother? What's his name?" the Taijiya asked.

"His name's Souta. He's older than me, working in Hong Kong at the moment on a business trip," Kagome supplied.

"Hm, your family must be missing him," Kikyo said, with a small smile gracing her lips.

At this, Kagome froze and quickly thought up a lie, though it made her feel slightly uncomfortable to say it. "Yeah, they're not at home with me at the moment. My father's on another business trip in Vietnam I believe, while my mother's visiting some relatives in the country. My grandmother is ill, so she's tending to her. Neither of them will be back for another few months or so. Well...my father only visits a few times a year...he works abroad, you see."

A flash of sympathy crossed their faces, but went unnoticed by Kagome.

"You must miss them huh? Who're you staying with?" the wolf girl asked again.

"I stay with my godmother and my dog. And of course my father's bikes." She laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Bikes which she probably can't even ride," Bankotsu muttered under his breath.

Kagome snapped her head towards him and rounded on the blue-eyed boy, fixing him with a dangerous smile, "Excuse me?"

Turning away and hiding a grin, Inuyasha muttered to his friend, "Dude, I think you might have just dug your grave."

"It was inevitable, the idiot never keeps his mouth shut," said Sango's brother, Kohaku, boredly though his lips harboured a little, knowing smile.

"Oi! So you're all turning on _me_ now?" he shouted angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"Not turning on you, just...putting you in your place," Jakotsu, his brother, said, examining his nails.

Bankotsu turned to him, looking betrayed and devastated. "Et tu, Jakotsu?"

Accidentally letting out a giggle, Kagome snapped her mouth shut, trying not to smile as Bankotsu turned to her, looking quite angry. Stomping up the stairs, he backed her against the railing on the stairs, growling out,

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Still struggling with her willpower to stop her mouth from contorting into a grin, she covered her face with a hand and turned away, squeaking out, "Nothing, you're just very...dramatic."

"Oh ho! Hell you got that right! You should see him when he loses a pair of shoes! He goes haywire! We almost had to call the police this one time because he was freaking out so much!" Hiten burst out, causing the group to erupt in laughter. Of course, Sesshoumaru remained as stoic, as usual.

"Shut up! Baka!" Cerulean eyes burned with anger as he fixed his gaze on the other boy. "Those were special shoes!"

"Ah ha ha. You're even more materialistic than I thought, aren't you, Wonderboy?" Kagome taunted, smirking all the while.

Facing her and grinning darkly, Bankotsu leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Maybe...but I'm picky when it comes to clothes...especially girl's clothes. And I'm glad your lingerie is at least made of a good brand. The black lace is nice, so is the little ribbon at the top."

Turning beet red, Kagome snapped her head downwards and indeed, to her devastation, the two top buttons of her top had somehow come undone and were now revealing the top part of her bra. Screaming in fury, Kagome swiped her hand across his face, screeching all the while, "HENTAI!"

"Whoa! Di-did you see that?" exclaimed Inuyasha, standing up, eyes wide, along with the rest of the group. His brother just sighed and said,

"Yes, Inuyasha. We did see. We were right here, you stupid hanyou."

Kagome was at a loss for words at the moment, as she looked, worriedly, at the boy who was currently sporting a red, hand mark on his cheek and was looking very dark and deadly indeed. Jerkily, he turned his head towards her, his mouth set in a growl.

"Did you...just...slap me?" he asked coldly.

Jaw dropping and frowning, the girl retorted roughly, "Do I have to do it again to bring you back to reality?"

"Why you-"

"Don't you even start, Wonderboy! I wasn't the one looking down your shirt and making perverted remarks!"

At this, he chuckled and pulled backwards slightly. "Well, little girls like yourself should learn to button up a top."

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "And little boys should learn to keep their eyes away from places where they aren't welcome. And that goes for hands as well!"

"I'll put my hands where I like, thanks!"

"Not while I'm around!"

The two glared at each other and everyone around could just feel the tension and the crazy sparks flying in the air.

"Hey, Kikyo, you think she could do that to all the guys here?" Ayame whispered, winking at her dark-haired friend.

The tall, formidable girl just smirked and breathed out a small, "Hm, probably."

"Inuyasha...I suggest we get Banks outta there before he says something stupid," Miroku tried, sneaking a glance at the arguing couple.

"Jakotsu, should we?" the hanyou asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head back.

The older boy just smiled, shrugged and sat down again. "Why? It's fun to watch...all we need now is popcorn."

Everyone just sweat-dropped and sighed, turning their attention back to the couple.

"Hm. You know what Brown Eyes? Let's make this easier shall we? Apologize, and I wont bug you anymore. How 'bout it?" the braided boy asked, folding his arms and raising a brow.

Kagome was just speechless. Apologize and he'd leave her alone? Apologize? _Are you kidding_? She immediately voiced her thoughts. "Are you kidding me? Apologize? Look, there is no way, in the seven fires of hell, that I will _ever_ apologize for anything to you! So you can take that apology and shove it up someone's ass! And it won't be mine!"

All she received was a dark grin and, "Not that I'd mind, though I usually go the other end."

Jaws from all around dropped to the ground so hard that you could practically hear the chatter of teeth.

"Is it just me, or has this gotten intimate?" Kouga quipped into Suikotsu's ear.

A deadly silence lay amongst the group as Kagome looked on, unfazed but very ticked off. So much as to the point where fire seemed to be glowing within her brown orbs.

However, Bankotsu continued. "Now unless you don't want me to perform a treacherous act, I suggest you apologize..._now_."

"You're not getting one word out of me, so don't bother asking."

Kagome was beginning to really get grated on her nerves as she continued trying to find major comebacks against this witty boy. But she thought sneakily, _'If he wants to play witty, so will I.'_

"Well that's just too bad then. Guess I'll be having a new girl to pick on, starting today," he stated boredly.

The girl just laughed, earning her weird looks from the gang. "Bring it on, _Wonderboy._ I'll be waiting."

Snatching up her lighter from his hand, she picked up her apple, took a bite and stormed out, without one look back.

Seething all through lessons afterwards, Kagome had to spend a good ten minutes in the bathroom after school, cooling off. _'Idiot! Why'd I have to be so stubborn! Well...it serves him right. I'm not apologizing! He should come to me! How DARE he? I have NEVER met anyone as rude, conceited, arrogant and...and...annoying!'_

Kagome washed her face and sighed, walking out again. Momo would usually come and pick her up at around this time. The dog would usually wait outside the gates under one of the trees and so, not wanting her darling to worry, she pushed up her sleeves and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking out.

&&&&&&&&

"BAKA!"

"Yes, yes, we know," Miroku droned, bored out of his skull at his friend's swearing frenzies. Bankotsu had been at it for the past three lessons, swearing, throwing, and basically seething. The Monk had been wary enough to duck several flying objects, one of which missed his head by centimetres.

"That...that...she calls herself a girl but she's a bloody vixen! Damn it! How can she be so hard?" He would have started banging his head into a wall had it not been for the sight of the certain raven-haired, brown-eyed vixen of his current thoughts. She was smiling for some reason, no doubt, to Bankotsu, because she had just out-witted him and was damn ready for anything that he threw her way.

Sighing to himself in frustration, he frowned as he looked to where she was going. "Ne, Inuyasha, what do you know about her?"

The silver-haired boy just raised a brow and asked blandly, "Why are you asking me? I've hardly even noticed her at school. Idiot, why do you let a stupid little girl get the better of you? Pfft! And I thought you were more manly than _that!_" But secretyly, the amber eyed boy was feeling slightly guilty for calling the girl "stupid" and for lying about his relationship with her. It had been ages since he'd last talked to her and he hadn't a clue of what had been going on in her life.

Though when he noticed his friend and Kagome fighting today, he'd seen something between the two of them. Bankotsu was one rowdy, rough, rude and insensitive bastard. Much like the rest of the group. And she had the guts to go against all of that dump them all where they belonged. But...he knew, even she wasn't very strong. Not emotionally anyway. She could hardly control her feelings back then and he was damned sure she still had that weakness now.

Sighing damply, he just stood up and frowned down at his friend. "Oi. Get up."

Cerulean eyes met amber in confusion. "Eh? Why?"

"Just get up will you? Since you're so interested in her, let's go to her place!" he shouted.

His friends' orbs widened considerably. "What? Who says I'm interested in _her?_ Besides, do you even know where she lives?"

"Feh! Baka! Why would I be taking you there if I didn't know? Use some common sense!"

"Look who's talking! I don't see _you _using any most of the time! But FINE! Lets go!"

"Hey, you guys! Are you coming?" the hanyou called to the others, who were just looking at him suspiciously.

"How did you know where she lived?" Miroku asked, eyes twinkling.

Hesitating, he sighed, defeated and muttered. "We were friends, years ago. But whatever! Are you coming or not?"

"Hai, hai, Inuyasha. Keep your boots on," Kikyo said wryly, a small smile gracing her lips as she got up and fought not to chuckle.

Inuyasha sent a glare at her back but they softened when she smiled, amusedly at him. "Well, are we going, Inuyasha?"

The boy just turned away and nodded, leading the gang towards the Kagome's house. As they were walking, they noticed the change in scenery as well as the style of the houses. It was no longer the high class, luxurious place they were used to. The streets were narrower, not to mention quite uneven. Cars parked at the side of the road, narrowing them even further and the buildings weren't as clean, modern or as well planned as the city or its outskirts. They continued through the turns here and there, noting the change of the people as well.

They weren't as well-dressed, or if they were, they did stick out a great deal. But what surprised them the most was the fact that they managed to fit in quite well with the number of youngsters that prawled the place. Unlike other rich families and their children, The Ravens were rebels and thus they tended to stay away from the dresses and linen trousers. Their style was more...street style in a way. And yet...they still portrayed class and refinement, they naturally wouldn't just start sporting a pair of shorts and some old baggy shirt, they still had an image and a background to show off and keep up.

When the group suddenly came to a stop, everyone was pretty much awed at the sight before them. It was an old house, falling apart here and there, looking quite like a run down old villa that hadn't been tended to for decades. But, it was quite large and it held a sense of warmth and comfort, very welcoming indeed.

Inuyasha just walked to the front door, turned back and gave his friends a bracing look before knocking on it. Sesshoumaru had come beside him sometime ago, and the two had just walked in silence. When Inuyasha got tired of it and asked his brother why he was there, the older boy just turned to him and said, stoiclly; "I, like you, Inuyasha, have not paid attention to her for about five or so years no. I look forward to seeing her again. You are not the only one who has known her, little brother."

With that, the conversation was left to rest.

"So...this is where she lives huh?" Ayame whispered to Sango.

The Taijiya just smiled and looked at it. "It seems very old. But...very welcoming. I might actually feel at home here. What do you think, Kikyo?"

The tall girl just smiled softly. "It has a good feeling about it. But," her expression saddened somewhat. "There is pain...deep pain. But there is love, none the less... a lot of it."

Bankotsu looked at the house with no particular expression on his face. He was wondering more so at what the hell he was doing here and what he was going to say when he saw her. But then, remembering what Inuyasha said earlier, about them being friends a long time ago, it brought a strange, forlorn feeling within him. Scoffing, he just turned towards the door, only to see it opening.

"G-Gomen! Sorry I took...so...Oh!"

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: ALRIGHT! Yes, here is the well awaited second installment of Playing Their Game. All I have to say is...WOW! I still cannot believe that I've gotten so many reviews and favourites for ONE chapter! KEEP EM COMING PEOPLE! Thanks so much! You've really boosted my confidence and now I KNOW I'll have fun writing this! A BIG thanks, not to mention cookies, to SilveryDarkness for being my BETA. You're a doll, honey! Thanks!

AND! As for the rest of the reviewers... dimension guardian, Kage Youkai, kagome4hiei, fireychika24, shadow miko, Saturn-fox, Kage otome. Kapitan Nemo, Shivers, bluemoon175, Kaleigh. Kitsuna, Roxie Selvetie.

THANKS ALL! And keep REVIEWING! I'm also looking for some critical advice here...NO FLAMES!

Next Chapter: In order to NOT be rude, Kagome is forced to invite everyone into her home. But what's she going to say about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? After all, she hasn't talked to them in years and now her old friends are on her doorstep? Hmmm...and what about Bankotsu? Is all this affection going to get our man jealous? Find out soon! damn this sounds like a preview of an upcoming episode or something.


	3. What Was That?

A/N: Bonjour everyone! I'm having a little Amelie fever here! It's hillarious! I LOVE IT! Anyways...here's the next chapter! Listen...I'm going to Prague this Friday for about a week or a little bit less...so...no there won't be an update until a few days after that...SORRY GUYS! Don't mean to do this to you...and you'll find that I'll be updating less frequently once I start classes again in August. That sucks but I still have a few more weeks to give ya'll about three more chapters. Then In December, I'll be going for a long holiday to visit my family back home so there wont be any for about a month or so...unless I can somehow smuggle my laptop and a disk with me...or I'll be writing in a notebook and I'll see if I can type it up quickly sometime and update...but thats a long way off, so no worries right now. But just have to tell you, this upcoming year is a VERY important one for me, I absolutely HAVE to work really hard for this and I only hope that I'll have time for some updating...maybe about a page or so every night for a week...I'll see. But I can promise you all that I absolutely WON'T abandon this story, or ANY of the other ones that I have planned...what can I say, I love writing and you'll be seeing a LOT more of me than just one story...Maybe I'll fill in a few one shots to keep everyone occupied while I'm planning the rest of this story. Anyways, I'll stop my depressing ramble and ON WITH THE STORY! Happy reading! 

Playing Their Game

Chapter 3: What Was That?

Kagome was at a loss for words for a few moments, eyes wide and blinking, mouth hanging open. In short, she must have looked pretty darn stupid. Then, snapping out of her shock, she asked the one question that was on her mind at that moment.

"What are you all doing here?" Then, realizing how rude she must have sounded, she shook her head, laughed nervously and offered more politely, "Uh sorry, that was rude...But uhm...hello." She sighed and blushed, looking into two pairs of amber eyes, one of which held a little mirth, while the other held what looked like an apology.

It was one thing to watch old friends from afar but it was another to have them suddenly walk up to your door step and bring a whole lot of their friends with them...especially when you haven't talked to them for...more than just a few years.

But she was ready to forgive; they probably had a reason and she was ready to listen. The girl smiled warmly and said softly, "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha...it's good to see you two again...properly anyways. Come in, please, all of you."

She stood to the side, allowing the group to enter while they, one by one, smiled at her and offered their thanks. The two brothers and one surly looking Bankotsu stayed behind, probably hoping to have a word with her.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but much to his annoyance, his brother cut in first. "Forgive us for this intrusion, Higurashi. However this was more intended as a...visit to a friend." He said all this with a soft smile in his eyes and Kagome melted under that gaze. Those amber eyes of Sesshoumaru rarely had any warmth...but that was because they always reserved it for her, ever since she was younger he always looked at her like that.

Kagome mock frowned and pouted. "Sesshoumaru...so serious. But it's good to see you, you too Inuyasha." She then noticed a pair of cerulean eyes upon her and took this chance to tell the Turomiki brothers to enter. However, she did not miss the warning whisper Inuyasha hissed to his friend.

_"Don't try anything."_

After they entered, Kagome turned her attention to the braided boy who was currently the object of her distaste. She raised a brow and asked, "Are you scared that I'm going to bite?"

He snorted. "I'd bite you before you get the chance to."

Brown eyes narrowed as she said in a sinister tone. "Oh, I'm sure you would. But anyway...would you like to tell me why there is an enormous group of people currently in my house?"

He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Because A: You invited them in, B: You were too good to NOT be polite and C:...You're what some people would call a nice person." A wicked grin appeared on his well-refined features. "Am I wrong"  
This earned him a reluctant, amused smile from the girl in front of him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was pretty funny and he was right for the first two answers. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Looking as innocent as someone who's not innocent can be, he said dramatically, "Me? Why I could never do such a thing."

"Whatever. Get in before I slam the door in your face."

She stepped aside for him but before he walked past her and into the house, he said with a smirk, "For the record though, I do like your lingerie."

He scooted past with a laugh before she could whack him, though, and the girl growled angrily, closing the door with a bang. She walked through to find that they had all gathered in her living room and were walking around, looking at the various pictures on the walls and on the table. Ayame, Sango and Kikyo were laughing at a picture of her and Inuyasha while the boy was glaring at them, telling them that it was a long time ago and he was young and a little clumsy.

Turning away from the girls, the hanyou called out, "Oi! Kagome! Got anything to drink? I'm thirsty!"

Rolling her eyes, the girl said, "Hai, hai. I'll get them, though I'm assuming you all want one too right?"

Her answer was a loud round of "Yes." And so she grabbed the hanyou by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen, despite all his protests. "Lemme go wench!"

"I thought I told your friend this. The name's Kagome, Dog-boy."

Once they reached the kitchen, Kagome rounded on him and smirked. "You remember where the cups are right? Get them for me will you?"

"Not if my life depends on it." He looked at her and grinned. "You haven't changed much have you?"

Pulling out a two jugs of homemade lemonade from the fridge, Kagome laughed, "Well, I'm more mature than last time. I'm not much of an annoying little bug anymore-"

"Oh I think you still are," he cut her off, scoffing.

"Oh really now? And you're still the same insufferable jerk I knew all those years ago!" He glared at her while she stuck out her tongue.

"Feh! Think whatever you want," he snapped, turning around and folding his arms. He hadn't done that in front of her in a very long time.

This little gesture brought a nostalgic smile to her face. It made her want to cry, seeing how he still sulked when he didn't get his way with her. Before they knew it, she had walked up to him from behind and put his arms around him, causing him to jump and stiffen.

"I've missed you, baka." She hugged him, smiling all the while. "I'm glad you finally came and talked to me." He relaxed, turning back and giving her a softened look.

"Me too."

They arrived back in the living room a few minuted later, both visibly content and relaxed. "We can go sit outside in the backyard. Kaede-chan is a little strict about the neatness of our house." The group walked into the backyard, most marveling at the size and beauty of it. A large tree grew to one side, it was crooked and old, carrying many branches, ideal for climbing, and all around were flowerbeds of wild and bright colours.

They each took their fill of lemonade and chatted amongst each other, all of which completely oblivious to the question on her mind; why they were here. Was it because Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wanted to see her and ended up inviting the rest of them over? Well geez! At least give the girl some warning! Kagome smiled when the three other girls came up and sat by her.

"We're sorry for the short notice, Kagome. We probably shouldn't have all decided to come." Sango apologized, looking sheepish.

"Yes. We'll be sure to call next time," Kikyo stated smoothly, looking in the direction of the boys.

The wolf girl was too busy looking around with a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe you live here! It's beautiful! It's big...but...homey, too. Our house is nothing like that. It's just...a big old, cold, mansion with goodness knows how many rooms, some of which I haven't even seen."

The raven haired girl laughed and shook her head. "It doesn't have to be cold you know. Put in a few touches of yourself around and it'll be as homey as anything. I like to find my own living space around, some place that's just for myself. Like an attic...though you have to be careful of spiders. They tend to stick around up there."

They sat in comfortable silence before Kagome began to fidget. "What's on your mind?" Kikyo asked, without even looking at her.

The girl blushed at this and was greeted with three pairs of expectant eyes. "Ano...what exactly did you all come here for?"

Ayame and Sango laughed at this, Kikyo just sporting a small smile. "It was Inuyasha and Bankotsu. The old jerk was complaining about you and how you fought with him this afternoon. Inuyasha, I expect, probably just wanted to see you again. He told us you were old friends and I guess he just thought that this was the time for you to meet up again. And he probably thought Bankotsu might be able to settle the score between you and him. Quite funny actually," the wolf filled in, her beautiful green eyes glittering.

Kagome blushed and lowered her head. "I did get a little out of line today didn't I?"

"Pfft! No way, Bankotsu deserved it! Could you please use that magic on the others?" the Taijiya exclaimed.

By this time, they were walking around the garden, admiring the flowers and taking in the last days of the glorious weather. All of a sudden, there was a shout and a rustle of running and a very loud bark. Kagome whipped around just in time to be knocked to the ground, a huge object on top of her.

"Whoa!" the girl exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Shit that thing's gonna hurt her!" she heard one of the boys shout. A few started running towards her but stopped when Kagome started laughing.

"Ahaha. Awww, Momo, don't worry, they're not going to hurt me." The huge dog was standing over her protectively, growling fiercely at anyone who dared to venture close enough. The dog looked down at her, concern evident in her dark brown eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry, they're fine, they wont hurt us. Now please get off, I can't breathe." The girl laughed and got up, hugging her rotweiller and giving her a big kiss on the head.

She stood up looking at everyone, smiling and saying, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Momo. Don't worry, she wont bite...unless you give her reason to."

The dog just growled at the group, looking at each and every one of them warily. They had calmed down somewhat, though, as they sat down again, they did keep shooting glances at the huge animal who had placed herself under the tree, keeping a watchful eye on her mistress.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Inuyasha...is that thing going to eat us?" the blue-eyed boy asked his long time friend, inkling away from the big dog.

A silvery brow rose as Inuyasha looked at his friend, the look clearly saying, 'Are you stupid?'

"If he does, I'll kill it for your revenge-" But he was cut off by a painful tug on his furry ears, followed by a painful shout.

"Oh no you wont! And Momo's a girl by the way. And if you touch her or her babies...when she has them, that is, you won't live another full moon!" the brown eyed girl warned. She quite surprised Bankotsu, this morning he was the victim and it was funny how she changed so quickly. To his dismay, he rather despised this, muttering under his breath,

"Well, she obviously enjoys changes."

"Ouch! Get off of me, wench, or I'll rip your throat out!" the hanyou shouted, gripping her wrist tightly.

"I'm sure you will," she muttered, letting go and walking away.

To infuriate the blue-eyed boy even further, his other friend had to say, "Damn, dog-boy, if I could get some of that I'd be the happiest wolf on the Earth!"

"Feh! Like you'd enjoy having some chick tug on your ears all the time!"

"That's why you just grab her and start showing her some tugging!" Kouga laughed, slapping Bankotsu on the back. The other boy just scowled and turned away.

His brothers noticed this and smirked, having a silent conversation with each other. Suikotsu nodded, snorting as he looked at Bankotsu's sour face. "Hey, brother! Why the sulking face?"

Green eyes met dark blue in a clash of moods. "Don't mess with me, Suikotsu," he warned.

His brother just draped an arm over his shoulders and asked, "Don't worry about chicks like her. I'm sure there are plenty of others who'll gladly take her place and give you some real loving." To Suikotsu's enjoyment, the look on his brother's face only darkened.

"Why are you yelling at me for? Yell at your guardian! She's the one who made this bloody thing so sweet!"

The shout brought everyone's attention to a couple who were currently glaring at each other. It was bright golden orbs versus dark brown ones and no one had to guess who'd win this one.

"Well you didn't have to spit it out did you?" Kagome asked, rather annoyed. "And you got it right on Kikyo's white shirt. Kami knows what else has been in that fanged mouth of yours!"

"Shut up bitch, my mouth is cleaner than yours!" he snarled.

Throughout this whole argument, a certain braided boy was watching with little amusement. He scowled at the scene; the two were too close for his comfort.

"Humpf! The same goes for your swearing doesn't it? Come on Kikyo, I'll help you get it cleaned up," she said more softly to the tall Miko, who was currently looking at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

As the two walked away, a green eyed boy took this chance to accidentally spill his own lemonade down his brother's shirt, causing said brother to let out a yelp at the coldness of the drink. "What the hell! Suikotsu you idiot!" He stood up, dripping wet.

"Geez, it's only lemonade, go get it washed, it's not going to kill you," his other brother, Jakotsu, said lazily.

"Ah! Fuck you all!" he said angrily, stomping inside, leaving the boys to snicker as he left.

"Someone's pretty angry today, ain't he?" Ayame grinned, sitting next to Kouga who just snorted and nodded his head.

"I'll be surprised if his mood only gets worse if he doesn't have another fight with that girl," Jakotsu yawned, stretching out.

"Hm. He seemed pretty pissed when she spent all that time just now with Inuyasha," Renkotsu offered, smirking deeply.

"Feh! What of it? He can have the wench...after I make sure he dies a thousand deaths first."

Sango turned to him and smiled softly. "You're being very protective. You've seen her, Kagome's not a little girl. She'll be fine with us. We're not that bad you know? And neither is Bankotsu."

"Wise words from a wise and beautiful woman-" the Monk-in-training said calmly, only to be cut off with a slap to the face. Unfortunately, his hands had gone to places where they were unwanted...again.

"How many times do I have to tell you Miroku? Don't touch me!"

The Taijiya was glaring daggers at the violet-eyed boy and if looks could kill...he'd have died a million times by now. "It's this darned hand of mine; it can't seem to get enough of you, Sango my dear!" was the Monk's defense.

"And this hand can't seem to get enough of your cheek, can it Miroku?" Sango huffed and moved to sit by Sesshoumaru who regarded the scene without much enthusiasm.

"It amazes me that however many times the Taijiya inflicts pain on the Monk, he continually violates her," the dog youkai said without any emotion.

Ayame laughed and patted his arm. "He's a masochist, not to mention a lover of any touch she gives him."

"Interesting, yet stupid," he replied, turning away. A loud dog bark confirmed the lot that Momo thought so too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There, all gone," Kagome chirped happily.

Kikyo regarded her shirt, satisfied at its cleaner state. "Thank you, you're very kind."

"No problem, I'll just clean up in here, you go on down."

As the tall girl left the bathroom, her eyes met a blue pair as the owner leaned against the banister boredly. She smiled knowingly and nodded to him, walking past, whispering softly, "Enjoy the short time you have with her."

Snorting and pushing himself up straight, he walked into the bathroom. It wasn't big, holding only a small shower compartment, a sink and a toilet. It was tiled in white, with a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, the string hanging next to it. It cast an orange-like glow around the place. He watched as Kagome washed a cloth in the sink, inwardly laughed when she looked up and jumped with a shriek, noticing him in the mirror.

Turning around, she hissed angrily, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Rolling his eyes, he walked up to her and looked down at his shirt. "A little help with the shirt?"

She looked down and raised a brow. "Are you always this clumsy? That's a lot of drink on it."

"I know, now are you gonna help or not?" he snapped, thoroughly irritated.

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well excuse me, Mr. I-Can-Yell-At-The-Person-Who's-Helping-Him! A little please and thank you won't hurt!" She threw the wet cloth at him and pushed past.

Groaning inwardly in frustration, the boy grabbed her wrist and held her back, looking straight ahead, not even turning back. "Please? And thank you," he murmured.

Pushing her hair back, she turned back to him. When he dared to look at her, he noticed a smug look of satisfaction. "Of course. One thing I need to ask though, why do people wear white when they know it'll get dirty?"

He shrugged, saying fully, "Because they know they'll look good in it."

A black brow rose wryly. "Sure."

Looking at his shirt up and down, she shook her head. "That's one large wet patch. You'll have to take it off."

A little surprised at her boldness, he nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt as she dug through a basket for a spare t-shirt. Turning around however, she screamed and blushed crimson, turning around and closing her eyes. "Not in front of me!"

Bankotsu was so taken back that he just began laughing. This only made her blush deepen about a hundred shades and she bit her lip, squeezing her brown orbs shut more tightly. "Don't laugh at me like that, I'm embarrassed."

"Of what? Seeing a shirtless man?" he choked out, still unable to contain his cackling. "What a prude!"

Turning around, she frowned, biting out, "I am not!" only to turn sheepish again as she noticed his naked upper half. She turned around and handed him the t-shirt from behind, "Here."

Her voice was quiet, like the whisper of a small child and he smiled at it. He sauntered closer, pressing his chest against her back, making her whimper. Blowing into her ear, he whispered, "Thanks, babe." Taking the piece of garment, he put it on and handed her his other one.

The brown-eyed girl said nothing as she soaked his piece of clothing and cleaned it, removing any trace of yellow. Hanging it up, over the shower curtain railing to dry, she turned around and nodded. "It'll take a while to dry. I can give it to you tomorrow."

Tilting his head up, he scoffed and said, "I'll wait."

"But your friends might leave bef-"

"Let them go."

"But you might get bor-"

Rolling his eyes, he fixed her with a pointed look which clearly said, 'Drop it already.'

Frowning slightly, Kagome agreed, nodding her head. She moved past him, heading back down without a backwards glance, sighing in frustration at the stubbornness of the boy. Bankotsu just smirked and followed her, taking in the shape of her body from the back. He had to admit, for someone who wasn't smitten with her, he enjoyed watching her hips sway, her long legs move and her hair bounce up and down.

It was like a dance to him. A very feminine yet boyish twist, usually resulting in dark brown glares, scowls and harsh comebacks from the dancer, but it was entertaining, if not a little humiliating towards him since he ended up the loser twice in a row.

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks, turning around and fixing him with a shrewd look. "Stop it, will you?"

Raising a brow, he scowled and asked, "Stop what exactly?"

"Looking at my arse! I don't really like people putting their eyes on private places," she huffed.

"Right, then would you rather I use my hands instead? Or what about my-"

"You keep your body parts to yourself Braid Boy or I swear by the graves of my ancestors I will chop them off...slowly." Her growl ignited something in him that sent an odd feeling throughout his whole body. It was like a shiver, yet a warm one. He quirked a smile and looked down at the smaller girl in front of him, leaning down.

Kagome noticeably stiffened at this and her eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing?" she breathed, frantically.

Blue eyes roamed over her features, small on a squarish, yet gentle face. Her features were sweet to him, more so than beautiful. She reminded him of some lost soul in his memory...someone from a very long time ago. But what drew him to her at that moment were her eyes. They were hard and fiery, sparkling with an unseen emotion, dulled by another. "Kagome?" he asked softly.

Looking warily up at him, she replied, "Yes?"

Her soft voice was rather soothing to his ears after all her yelling. "You...thank you." And then, not knowing what had compelled him to do so, he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N**: AND THAT IS THE END...of this chapter anyways. Hehehe. So...what did you think? I personally wasn't very pleased with this chapter...but my wonderful BETA apparently really liked it so bless the lovely dear. She's really been helpful, giving me honest critiques so thanks a bunch to SilveryDarkness!

Now...to my wonderful reviewers cookies and BIG thanks:

Shadow Miko, SilveryDarkness, denise134, crossoverlover101, Anigen, Saturn-fox, Kagome Lady Of Darkness, Hopelessly Hopefull, Italian Charms 587, xKillingPerfection, darklight989, BankotsuChick, blood tigress, oOHottieOo, xXSpOiLeDXx, Mistress Yume.

I cannot believe how many people have reviewed so far...this is just amazing! Keep them coming guys and I'll return the favour with MORE chapters which are much better than this! So...you know the drill, tell me what you think, leave a CONSTRUCTIVE critique and REVIEW!

**Next Chapter**: Kagome reflects on that day's events and in her mind she's got a question worth being answered... "Why did he do that?" Hmmm, I wonder...(rolls eyes) Bankotsu on the other hand is cursing himself for doing that. He doesn't even like her! (And yes folks...this is unfortunately true...for the moment anyway) What's going to happen when these two with their contrasting feelings meet up and they each say something that is either hurtful or just plain horrible? Find out soon! (Dude...this whole commercial thing is really tiring!)

Peace out!  
Rex!


	4. The Chase

Title: Playing Their Game

Chapter 4: The Chase

Kagome sat in her room, fidgeting and restless. She hadn't known why he kissed her, but she was certain that that was the reason he left earlier than everyone else, forgetting his shirt. She bit her lip and groaned. The brown eyed girl wasn't used to this sort of action and seeing as she hardly hung around any boys, she didn't know pits about them.

"Oh kami help me." She muttered, falling onto her bed and falling asleep.

The next day, she walked into class, her eyes heavy lidded with fatigue and she had to stifle a yawn as the teacher walked in a few moments later. The girl slumped down in her chair and sighed boredly. She tapped her fingers against her chin in a gesture of thought but she honestly wasn't getting anywhere.

The whole lesson was as boring about as interesting as sewage. Brown eyes wandered around the room until she met equally bored green eyes. Ayame winked and gave her a smile which she returned before circling the room once more. The teacher droned on and Kagome was about to fall asleep when something appeared onto her table.

Frowning, she picked up the scrunched up piece of paper and smoothed it out.

_Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude not to listen when someone was trying to teach you something?_

Confused, she looked up and around until her eyes fell upon a braided boy with a smirk gracing his lips. Narrowing her gaze, she coolly wrote back to him before chucking the paper over.

_Didn't yours ever tell you that it was terribly annoying to pass people unwanted notes? Especially when said people don't even like you?_

He looked up and snorted. Passing it back.

_At least my mother taught me proper etiquette. _

She glared at him and furiously scribbled down another witty comment before folding her arms and sulking.

_At least mine didn't shove a stick up my arse when I was born._

He glowered at her then and tossed the paper into the bin. She smiled to herself when she noticed he had stopped but rolled her eyes when another landed onto her desk.

_I still want my shirt back._

She huffed in annoyance and turned around, rummaging through her bag before she came up with his now clean and lemonade free shirt. When neither was looking, she smirked when she noticed the brand on the tag and took out her permanent marker and scrawled something big on the back.

When she was sure her teacher was still talking to himself...or the chalk bored, whichever way you looked at it, she threw the shirt at him, hitting him in the face. A good bunch of people who had been watching the whole ordeal out of boredom, tried to stifle laughter but one look from the scowling boy silenced them.

Bankotsu nodded at Kagome and without even examining the shirt, put it over the black t-shirt he was wearing now.

The girl snorted to herself and turned away. 'What an idiot.' She thought, running a hand through her hair and spending the last ten minutes of the class making paper airplanes.

As soon as the bell rung, the small girl picked up her things and waltzed out of the classroom without a second look back, grinning wolfishly all the way.

* * *

Bankotsu watched the girl go before packing his own things up and walking out. Ayame and Hiten caught up with him and froze when they saw his shirt. Sharing a sly look, the two of them chose not to say anything and instead walked to their next class.

Word had gotten around the entire gang about Kagome's prank and they all agreed on keeping it a secret. By the time lunch rolled in, Bankotsu had received a good many weird looks and small laughs which he silenced with a stern look.

He was slightly confused but chose to remain unfazed by it. The table the Ravens were sitting at was near the huge glass window and they had reserved that seat ever since they arrived at the school. Bankotsu looked out the window and watched the people on campus milling up and down and around.

"So," Kikyo started. "You got your shirt back I see."

Sango, who had been drinking her water, choked suddenly and had to be pounded on the back by an amused Inuyasha. The braided boy eyed her nonchalantly before turning to the tall Miko.

"Yeah, the wench gave it back first period."

The dark eyed girl gave him a stern look which he ignored thoroughly.

"At least she had the courtesy to wash it and then give it back." Ayame chimed in, narrowing her eyes at him.

He nodded blindly. "Uh huh."

The green eyed girl frowned and looked to where his gaze was before smiling to herself. Indeed, the blue eyed boy had his eyes plastered on a certain raven haired girl who had her legs crossed on her chair and was reading all alone on that table.

"You know, I don't think that your telepathic powers are strong enough to transmit a message to her from all the way over here by just staring at her. Usually one has to open their mouths to say something. But at times that doesn't work either due to the unfathomable things lovestruck people often say."

All eyes turned to the red haired youkai who had said that verbose speech before cracking up laughing. She too giggled, winking when Bankotsu gave her the evil eye.

"She's right, either talk to her or just ignore her." Suikotsu murmured, biting on a carrot.

"Why the hell would I talk to her? She's insulted me for one thing and she's a damned nuisance! AND I WAS NOT LOOKING AT HER!" The boy shouted angrily.

"Sure you weren't. Your eyes just happened to magnetize themselves in that direction due to the pull of very sweet girls." Sango said, tying her hair up and handing her brother an apple.

Kohaku, who had been lazily watching the whole thing, just crunched on the fruit and said in a soft voice, "Guys can't help it sometimes. Their eyes wander and then just land on the most strangest things."

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Bankotsu, regarding the youngest of the gang with praise.

The smaller boy cleared his throat and then spoke up again. "Oh no. I'm not taking your side. I think you're a damn idiot if you don't pick up on what dear old Fate is saying."

He received a deathly glare but just ate his apple, inwardly smirking at his friend.

"Yeah, well Fate as you so call it is a damn bitch at the moment who doesn't know what she's talking about." The boy mumbled, casting one last look at Kagome before returning to his meal.

The rest of the members just looked at each other hopelessly and shook their heads, the same word going through all of their minds. Denial.

* * *

A few lessons later, Bankotsu was at his locker, getting ready for his final class before he noticed a girl giving the back of him an odd look before giggling to herself and walking quickly away.

He frowned and shook his head, finally fed up with the strange glances from people. He purposefully marched himself to the bathroom and looked at himself.

Nothing seemed out of place. His hair was done in its usual braid, his face was clear of any ink and his white shirt was white over the black t-shirt underneath. His black jeans looked fine and his boots were clean. He even checked underneath them just in case but saw nothing out of place.

In general, he looked pretty damn good. Raising a brow, he smiled smugly and turned to leave, not before catching something in the mirror. He froze, all the earlier triumph dripping out of him, fast. His face turned cold. He turned around and saw the reflection of his back in the mirror. His eyes darkened and his jaw set.

There, written in thick black letters read; I'm the biggest asshole in the school.

To say he was mad was an understatement. He was actually extremely furious and even more so at his friends who were in on the bitch's little joke.

'Damn her, I am going to bloody murder her!'

Without even taking off his shirt, he stormed out of the bathroom in search for his so-called friends.

Kikyo, Ayame and Sango, who were at their lockers stopped when they saw him and equal looks of 'oh shit' were plastered on their faces.

"He knows." Came Ayame's timid voice.

"Uh huh." Were the replies of the other two in unison.

"Methinks we should warn Kagome." She said again.

"Oh yeah." they replied, and within seconds they had run off in different directions in search of the poor girl who was going to be in a dump load of trouble if Bankotsu got to her.

Kikyo ran quickly to the girl's class which unfortunately started in ten minutes meaning that he still had time to find her. She wasn't in there and as she ran out again, she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Have you seen Kagome?" She called, running to him.

The amber eyed boy shook his head slowly in confusion but then it slowly dawned on him. "Oh shit. He knows."

Without another word, he too was off. An angry Bankotsu was something no one liked to witness. Well...anyone from the gang who was in a bad mood was someone to avoid. Their tempers were terrible and for those who didn't know them well enough, they would get a big scare.

Ayame found Hiten and Manten but neither of them had seen her and when she told them the problem, they scrambled away in search for her.

Sango quickly informed Miroku and Bankotsu's brothers who also went their way to search for the poor girl who was going to turn to jelly when their angry brother found her.

Within minutes, everyone from the Ravens, save for Sesshoumaru, was on a frantic search around the building for Kagome who was oblivious to it all.

The wolf youkai bumped into Ayame. "Did you find her?" She asked Kouga, biting her lips.

"No, I have no idea where she is." He called, before lugging it and heading off again.

"Just keep her away from him if you see her!" She called, before she too disappeared.

Inuyasha who was all the way in the West side of the building, was growling angrily to himself. Where the heck could she be? He was nearly tearing his hair out and when he caught a flash of silver, he ran up to his brother and warned him.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

The older boy shook his head. "No." Was his short reply.

The hanyou growled angrily and said, "We need to find her, Bankotsu's mad as hell and he knows about his shirt."

A flash went through the youkai's eyes and the boy nodded. "I'll look for her."

Inuyasha nodded as his brother sped off in the opposite direction. You'd think that their supposedly keen sense of smell would have found her easily, but with thousands of people in and out of the place everyday, it was hard to keep track.

"Find her find her find her! Oh my god what if we can't find her?" Came the frantically feminine voice of Jakotsu as he ran with his two other brothers to look for her.

"Shut up and concentrate!" Renkotsu, ever the serious one, slapped his friend on the head and continued to search for the brown eyed girl.

"But what do we do? What do we do?" The boy screeched, his eyes widening.

Suikotsu looked at him worriedly and took his hands. "Hey, Jakotsu," he began soothingly. "Deep breaths now. Come on, you're alright." The longer haired boy took deep breaths as his brother told him to do and gripped Suikotsu's hands tightly.

"You're alright, we'll find her and then I'll treat you to a cream puff ok?" Despite the comical and rather needful conversation, Renkotsu rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Jakotsu! Get a hold of yourself and stop freaking out over the stupidest reasons!"

Suikotsu glanced warningly at his brother. He could be as nice as he wanted to be, but everyone knew not to annoy Suikotsu too much. Renkotsu sighed and unwillingly patted his youngest brother on the back.

Students gave them all strange looks as they passed but they hurried by quickly seeing the deathly look in Renkotsu's eyes.

After a few more moments, Jakotsu sniffed and stood up straight, refined and proper. "I'm alright." He said in a clipped tone. "Yes, I'm quite fine now. Let's go."

After another few minutes of running around, the entire group bumped into each other in the main hall of the Center building, all panting and tired.

"No sign of her." Hiten said.

"I hope to kami she's gone home." Sango said.

"That or at least for the next lesson, vanished off the face of the earth." Came Miroku's deep voice. He wiped perspiration off his forehead and Sango smiled tiredly at him.

"Which, might I add, would be quite impossible seeing as she's walking towards us right now." Kohaku said plainly. They all turned at the same time and saw her walking towards them, her eyes on the book in her hand.

"And here comes the devil himself." Kouga said, the quiver in his voice very clear.

The group turned their heads in the opposite direction and sure enough, Bankotsu was marching towards them, a furious gleam in his eyes. He wasn't looking at them, more past them at the brown eyed girl who had no clue whatsoever as to what was going on.

And the problem was, they were walking towards each other and the gang was dab smack in the middle of the two of them all. Now this was a bit of a predicament. "Well, this is interesting." Kohaku said, bemused.

They all looked at each other in worry.

"I'll take Kagome. The rest of you, deal with him."

Everyone looked at the usually quiet Sesshoumaru and nodded as his tone clearly left no room for argument. He walked past them and towards Kagome.

The rest of them turned around, blankly. "So," said Miroku casually. "Any ideas on how we deal with braid boy?"

"Not a clue." Hiten said equally.

"Maybe we should tell him it's all a hallucination." Kouga offered, earning himself a thump on the head from Ayame.

"Or we could accidentally knock his lights out for the rest of the day." Mused Inuyasha.

"Or not!" Kikyo said, looking at him with a disapproving frown.

"Maybe if we just turn him around, he'll walk the other way."

Everyone looked to Shippou with incredulity but then with surprise.

"Hey! When did you get back?" Hiten asked the previously missing gang member who had been on holiday in Spain the past two weeks.

The fox smiled and said jovially, "Oh a few days ago. Jet lag y'know."

"So, good holiday?" asked Inuyasha, clapping his hand in a friendly gesture on the younger boy's back.

"Oh yeah, it was fun. Nice and hot." He said, enjoying the way the boys watched him enviously.

"Hello! We have an even more important problem here!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Oh, I think she means the big bad Shichinintai marching towards us with murder written all over his face." Kohaku offered again, clearly unfazed.

"Ah." The hanyou said understandingly.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing with the guy?" Shippou asked.

"We have no clue. You know the story?" Kouga asked.

The fox nodded. "Yeah, Sango told me yesterday on the phone.

"Hey! She never called me when I got back from Thailand last year!" Miroku said, clearly offended.

"That's because you called me!" Sango shouted. "Now can you please save your complaining for later? We have to deal with Bankotsu. And I honestly don't even want to go within three feet of him at the moment!"

"Alright, alright, here's what we'll do. Jakotsu and I will keep him occupied while you guys take the rope I have in my locker and tie him up." Renkotsu said.

Everyone raised a brow.

"What exactly do you have rope for?" Manten asked.

"Rock climbing club. It's real fun actually."

"Really? Maybe I should try."

Ayame growled in annoyance but then froze when Bankotsu passed the group. "Oh no, oh no." She muttered, trying to get their attention. "Bankie alert! Bankie alert!" She shouted.

"Suikotsu get the rope!" Kikyo ordered as she, Ayame and Sango ran after the boy.

"Hey, Bankotsu, what's up! Did you hear that I got my new bike last week?" The wolf girl tried but he ignored her.

Sango and Kikyo tried to keep up with him and lead him into conversation but the boy would not budge and kept marching straight towards Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome had stopped when Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. The brown eyed girl frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bankotsu." The silver haired boy said.

The girl froze and peeked over his shoulder. "Oh dear."

The boy nodded and Kagome bit her lip. "He's mad?"

"That would be an understatement."

'Smooth move, Kagome.' She said to herself.

Aquamarine eyes darkened when he noted that she had taken off with Sesshoumaru and he broke into a run after them.

Ayame squealed. "Guys! He's running after her!" The three of them took off, the boys not far behind them.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu caught up with their brother easily and shouted. "Bankotsu! Stop it! It was just a joke!"

"You knew about it?" He demanded, furious now.

The two looked at each other. "Err. Not really?" Jakotsu tried.

The boy just ran faster.

"Suikotsu! Do you have the rope?" Ayame called as she ran.

"You mean we're actually going to use it?" She heard delight in his voice and rolled her eyes, muttering to herself.

"Bankotsu wait! You really don't want to do this!" Sango tried.

"Oh yes I do! She humiliated me in front of everyone! AND she spoiled my favourite shirt!"

"It was a joke!" Kikyo tried.

"Violence is not the answer Bankotsu!" Shippou called.

"Who said anything about violence?" The braided boy demanded.

"Well, with the evil eyes and the anger and the death look, it's kinda hard to think otherwise." Hiten said.

"But what are you going to do to her?" Ayame asked fearfully.

Bankotsu was silent. "I haven't decided yet." He said finally.

Turning around, Kagome groaned and stopped, Sesshoumaru stopping with her. "This is so stupid." She muttered to herself. With that, she turned around and fixed Bankotsu with a placid look.

Bankotsu slowed down and marched up to her. "YOU!"

Kagome just looked at him, then passed him at the others who all had either very worried or interested looks on their faces. She turned back to him finally.

"Yes. Me."

Her calmness only infuriated him even more. "You humiliated me in front of everyone, you insulted me and you spoiled my fucking favourite shirt!"

Kagome raised a brow. "Is that all?"

"Don't mess with me, girl. You have no idea how far I can go." He hissed. His voice was low, low and deadly and if Kagome knew any better, she would have backed down then and there, but her pride wouldn't have let her.

Instead, she moved closer, looking him square in the face. "And you have no idea how far I can go. Your little threats won't work with me. I've had worse."

They just glowered at each other for a few moments, Kagome finally breaking the silence. "Do yourself a favour braid boy and get over it. Nobody likes a crybaby."

She walked passed him, making sure her shoulder nudged him hard. As she walked away, she saw the looks of relief on the others' faces. But she paused when he said, his voice deadly low.

"You think this is all a game don't you." She turned around and looked at him, coldly. "Do yourself a favour and back down now because things are about to get deadly." He smirked.

She returned the gesture. "I'll be looking forward to it." She turned around, the smirk still on her face, and walked away, leaving the entire gang with one thought in mind,

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! I know, I'm terrible, I just had a HUGE writer's block and now I'm so glad that I'll finally get to write more! I'm on holiday so I'll write and write and write. I know this isn't the best chapter, I kinda thought it was a little overdone...but that's what ya'll get when you get me writing after two concerts in a row. I just hope that while I move this summer I'll still get internet connection to write because I've got a lot for this story! So thank you to all who have reviewed so far and keep reading because this is going to continue:D I'm going to complete all my stories, I swear!!! Now...REVIEW!!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


	5. Wash It All Away

Title: Playing Their Game

Chapter 5: Wash It All Away

'Shit.' Bankotsu cursed, inwardly as he held up his ruined shirt and dumped it into the wash basket.

"So Bankotsu, when did this interest with that girl happen?" Shippou asked, sitting boyishly on the bed, legs crossed as he played with a spinning top he'd found somewhere.

Frowning with a mixture of annoyance and confusion, the boy glanced over. "What?"

The fox sighed. "Bankotsu, why has she got you so riled up? She's harmless!"

A look of maniacal craze erupted in aquamarine eyes as he exclaimed, "That's what she looks like but she's a freaking vixen in disguise! She...can say things that just turn you on your head and make you want to pummel her to the ground! She's so – so – UGH! I DON'T KNOW!"

Fox eyes danced with amusement at the level of sanity that was...not there in his friend. He almost felt sorry for him, almost.

The sapphire eyed boy calmed down, and flopped down on his bed, next to Shippou, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face. "Shit." He mumbled, disheartened.

The ginger haired fox rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. "Baka."

Dark brows knitted together. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're just so damned stupid sometimes."

He jumped up, exasperated now. "What?"

Teal eyes narrowed. "Will you stop saying 'what' it's getting annoying!"

"Then why the hell are you calling me stupid?" He demanded.

The younger boy raised a brow. "Isn't it obvious?"

Seeing the look that clearly said 'no' on Bankotsu's face, Shippou sighed. "Nevermind. You're not as stupid as I though." He paused when an understanding look came over the blue eyed boy's face. "You're stupider."

"WHAT?"

School the next day came as a blur and continued that way for Bankotsu and his friends. They didn't know what it was, but it was perhaps the absence of a certain dark haired girl that bored them to death. She'd brought a fair amount of entertainment to all of them as of late and they felt slightly disappointed when she didn't show.

The group decided to hang out at the park for the evening, and perhaps even most of the night where they drank themselves to drunkenness. Kikyo, Ayame and Sango lay down on the blanket, Kikyo on Ayame's stomach and Sango on hers.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome?" Ayame asked as she played with an empty smirnoff bottle.

"Sick?" Sango offered.

"Probably. She doesn't seem like the sort to skip school like that." Kikyo stated.

The all nodded in agreement. "Should we call?" the Miko asked.

"I'll do it." The green eyed girl picked up her mobile and placed it to her ears, waiting for an answer. "No one's picking up." She said after a while with a frown.

"Maybe she's sleeping like the goody goody she is!" The three lifted their heads and glared at the braided boy who had been listening to their conversation.

"Bugger off Bankotsu. You're just still upset about your bloody shirt. Stop being such a baby." Sango scolded.

"Pft." He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Women."

He turned away and lay down on the blanket, staring at the dusky sky. The girls weren't the only ones thinking of Kagome. He himself had wondered where she was and more often than he liked, he wondered what she was doing.

Damn curiosity.

* * *

The girl in question however had her own problems to think about as she lay in her bed, shivering, more from the events of the day rather than the cold. Her blanket was pulled high up to her chin as she lay on her side, crouched into a ball, her small fingers gripping the edge of the blanket.

"Kagome, come on out dear and have some dinner. You haven't eaten all day." Kaede-chan knocked on the door, her tone tired and laced with worry.

The girl didn't answer and pretended to sleep, as hard as she could. She heard the old woman sigh and walk away into her room.

Her body ached. It was sore and painful and she was sure she'd look terrible the next day. It was at times like these that she thanked the inventor of make up and concealer. Though she didn't know how to use it well, being good with colours helped.

Momo whined sadly and licked her exposed fingers, nuzzling her neck, almost as if she was wishing her mistresses pain away.

"I'm ok." She whispered. Closing her brown eyes, she said again. "I'm alright."

There was silence throughout the house for the next few hours but that was broken when a certain braided boy had walked up her gravel path and was gazing into the quiet house.

He walked around, looking for a light anywhere, until he saw one in the tiny tower. 'It must be her room.' He thought as he deftly began to climb, his feet catching the thin ledges as he scaled the wall. He jumped over onto the balcony, hiding in the shadows, peeking in through the glass window.

There was a small bundle under the covers on the bed and the dog at ground. It seemed to sense him as she lifted her head and turned her small beady eyes to him. She recognized him as she padded silently to the window and stood up on her hind legs, pressing her nose against the glass. He put a finger to his lips and grinned at the dog as she obeyed and sat back down.

"Open the door." He whispered, hoping she could either hear or at least read lips. Within a few moments, he was sliding the door open very slowly, patting Momo on the head as he passed.

The girl's eyes were closed and, his ears pricked for sound, could tell she was asleep. He walked closer, looking at her small face, the raven hair she was graced with, fanning her pillow. He didn't know what impulse made him want to visit her, but...he just had to make sure of something.

"I don't get you." He said softly,

'Maybe you never will.' Said the voice in his head.

'Shut up!'

'What? It's true. She's way out of your league.'

He rolled his eyes. 'And what makes you say that?'

'Look at her. Have you ever had someone talk to you like that before? She's a smart one not to like you.'

'What? Hey, that means she doesn't like you either!'

'Pft, as if. She'd like me more than you. You know why? Cos I'm the nice one!'

'Yeah right. Now leave me alone!'

'You know you want her.' The voice taunted and he could almost hear the smirk in the voice.

'Yeah, as much as I want bird droppings.'

'Oh come on, stop being so stubborn. Look, she's...well, not hot, but she's pretty, and you're...well..._I_ am pretty damn good looking plus you have to admit, you love the way she yells at you.'

'Dude, what are you on?' He asked, incredulously.

'How about the three beers and the tequila we had just now?'

'Oh...figures.'

He sighed and looked back at the girl, picking up a lock of dead straight hair and twisting it around his hand. "Why didn't you just back down and apologize? Now I'm gonna be the stupid jerk who picked on a girl."

"You were going to be that guy even if I did apologize."

He froze and turned to her face, dropping her hair at the sight of her sleepy brown eyes. She looked up at him and sighed, sitting up, the blanket still wrapped around her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Good. She didn't seem to be mad. Yet. "Uh, no reason. I was passing by and I saw your light on. Just wanted to see why you weren't at school today."

She cocked her head at him and frowned. "Why?"

"No reason."

She raised her brows and dropped the matter, sighing. She stretched and rolled her head and blue eyes caught sight of faint marks on her neck.

"Did something happen?" He asked suddenly and Kagome swiftly brought the sheet up higher.

She let her eyes drop. "You have to remember what sort of neighborhood I live in. In this part of town, it's not surprising to have crime." She laughed ruefully. "Bet you thought I'd take them down like I did you huh? I'm not that strong. You would be though, against them."

He frowned, feeling sympathy wash over him. "Why don't you move?"

Dark tresses swung as she shook her head. "It's not that easy. We're not rich. We barely scrape it alive here. And...this is my home. My father's home, his father's home and so on. I can't just leave it like that. It's mine."

He nodded and stood, casually walking closer to her. She didn't realize until he had the sheets in his hand and her eyes widened in protest.

Her arms had dark indigo marks, as did parts of her upper chest. She covered her arms with her hands and glared at him.

"Happy now?" She hissed. But she exhaled submissively and stood, walking to her desk and taking her glass of water. "It doesn't happen often to us people here. This was the first time ever someone mugged me. You don't have to go around being my saviour you know? Not that you would anyway."

"What so you're calling me heartless now?" He snapped.

She slanted her eyes and pulled a jumper over her sleeveless white shirt. "Tell me, Bankotsu; why did you come here? Was it to make sure that I didn't suddenly leave school because I was scared of you? Was it because you wanted to come and taunt me tonight as well?" She marched up in front of him and glared deeply into his aqua eyes.

It was fire against equally cold ice. "You're the guy who thinks he's so high and mighty and up there. Well you know what? You're right. You are up there. You can make someone feel as small as you want and you can make someone feel all the fear in the world. But for some reason, people like you. I'm not talking about your friends, I'm talking about the rest of the school. They love you, they love the thrill they get when they see you walk down the hallway. It makes me sick to see those love sick girls throw themselves at your feet while you pick them up with strong hands and take them home and forget about them the next day. The number of decent guys at school are all overshadowed by people like you. And there are unfortunately a lot of them."

She turned away, her eyes blazing with anger. "You think you're different from those young boys who hurt me? Well, you're no different at all."

He growled and grabbed her hand, causing her to cry out indignantly. He pulled her close, against his chest and his cold gaze bore into her own fearful ones.

"The difference," he hissed, "between them and me, is that I don't hesitate to hurt someone. They, most likely do. But I only do it if I think it's necessary. Lessons are taught through pain, babe. You live around here, you should know."

He let go of her and her legs collapsed underneath. She gripped her wrist, where his own hand had been moments ago and said softly, her voice deadly quiet, "Just go." He didn't hurt her, but she was scared between those few minutes and that was perhaps worse than pain.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye before he left. "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. See you around."

He left.

"Bastard." She muttered as she stood up and took off the jumper again, looking at herself in the mirror. "It doesn't matter Bankotsu, one day you'll get what you deserve."

She turned off the light and patted Momo who for once for some reason, didn't interfere with a foreign face. "Don't get too attached to him Momo, he's bad news."

Sliding into bed and closing her eyes, she whispered resentfully, "Don't be too sure Bankotsu, I know more about pain than you think."

* * *

She woke up the next day and slathered as much concealer as she could over her arms, before heading to school. Her long sleeved red zip-up cardigan covered everything but on a surprisingly warm day like this, she'd have to roll up her sleeves or take it off so you couldn't be too careful.

The first half of the day went by quickly, with no sign of Bankotsu thankfully and around lunch time, Kagome left the building altogether and ate outside.

"Ano, Kagome-chan?"

She turned around from the bench and smiled when she saw Sango and Kikyo coming towards her.

"Hi, we didn't see you yesterday." Kikyo said, as she gracefully sat down next to her.

"I was ill." She lied smoothly, shrugging. "Where's Ayame-chan?"

"She's inside trying to finish off her chem homework. She left it in her locker yesterday." Sango laughed, rolling her eyes.

"So, how've you been?" Kikyo asked, trying to be as normal as usual.

"Fine. A little tired, but hey, aren't we all?"

Sango nodded and they were all silent. It was a tense atmosphere and Kagome almost found it hard to breathe. Finally though, Kikyo broke the silence.

"Look, Kagome, we know about Bankotsu's visit last night and we were just wondering if he said anything that might have...hurt you or anything. We told him off but we just want to know if you're ok. It's just...it's almost like you've been avoiding everyone today."

Kagome looked at her smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not avoiding anyone. I just...I don't know. He didn't say anything mean or do anything mean so don't worry. I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Sango asked.

"Positive."

They all smiled and returned to eating their food.

After all her classes that day, Kagome stayed behind and cleaned up her mess from art. The others had gone home and there were only a few others who had stayed behind to wait for evening classes. The rest had all gone. This part of the building was relatively quiet and so she finally had some peace and quiet.

After stacking some of the paints into the cupboard, she shrieked and jumped when she closed the door of it, only to find a smirking Bankotsu leaning against the wall, looking roguishly at her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

He pushed off and walked towards her.

"What do you want? I'm not really in the mood for any of your witty remarks right now." She snapped, tidying the tables and picking up more bottles of paint.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you're here all by yourself?" He said innocently, a slight tease in his voice.

"I'm on cleanup duty today. The others leave their mess and I clean it up." She said, as she washed her hands in the sink and tried to get all the ink off.

"Is that so? So no one's here?"

She froze at his sly tone and turned slowly, warily to him. "That's right."

"Good."

She was frowning in confusion one minute but the next, she was pressed up against the wall, her wrists suddenly ducktaped together in front of her and Bankotsu grinning darkly, as the silver roll of duck tape slipped from his hands and onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried, eyes wide.

He chuckled and leaned in closer, his hands on the wall either side of her. "Just having a little fun."

Her eyes widened as he kicked the door shut and moved in closer.

'Oh my god what do I do?' Her mind cried desperately.

His aquamarine eyes were dark as his face moved closer hers. Their lips were only millimetres apart when he whispered with a playful smirk,

"It's payback time."

She opened her mouth to gasp but a scream came out instead when freezing cold water came down upon her from above. It soaked through her clothes, through her hair and all down her jeans to her socks. She tried to dodge the heavy flush of it but he held her in place.

A few moments later, he was laughing his head off as he stepped away from her, a large mouthed one litre empty bottle in his hands.

She stared at him, eyes wide and angry before she screamed furiously, "You bastard! That was so bloody cold!"

He dropped the bottle and laughed harder, unable to speak as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. He doubled over and clutched his stomach, dropping the bottle as he laughed, struggling and failing to say something.

"At least – now you don't – have – to shower!" He exclaimed through his sniggering.

With that, Kagome lunged for the final bottle of paint which she hadn't put away and bit open the lid. "Yeah? Well you will!" She shouted, chasing him around the classroom and squirting the yellowy goo at him.

He still hadn't stopped his laughter as he dodged her and jumped over tables, her movement limited due to her tied hands.

Finally, when she had stopped squirting, he stopped and turned around.

"Kagom-" He was cut short by her jumping on him, sending him to the ground as she sat on his stomach and continued dumping the paint all over him, halfway through it, she had started laughing herself and was getting the paint all over the floor as well as his shirt.

Somewhere in between, he had taken possession of the bottle and had emptied the rest of it on her as she fell off him and onto the floor, giggling.

It took a while for the two of them to calm down and when they had, Kagome lay on her side, smiling at his profile. "Some payback. No one's here to see it."

He chuckled and turned his head towards hers. "Not a problem, as long as I see it, it's good enough for me."

She groaned when she took in the state of the classroom, tables askew, yellow paint all over the floor and chairs toppled down. He leaned up and looked around.

"I'll do the tables and chairs, you do the floor." He said, helping her up and removing the tape from her wrists.

"You will?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm rich. Not a snob." He stated, a lop sided grin on his lips.

She smirked and took the mop, muttering, "Could've fooled me."

"I heard that!" He called, arranging the desks and stools correctly as she mopped up the mess. They were done in a few minutes and Kagome grinned despite of herself.

"Thanks. Though...it looks like we're the only dirty ones now."

The boy winked. "Not a problem, a shower should fix that."

"Well you can go home and get one yourself." She said, throwing him a mock glare.

He smirked and eyed her cheekily, "But I was so looking forward to having one with you."

She snorted and said warningly, "Watch it, there's a cupboard full of colours behind me."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on." He said, as he opened the door, looking back after a moment to say in a tone quieter than before, "C'mon. I'll walk you home."

Surprised by this, the girl stopped and just stared at him for a moment before smiling hesitantly and nodding.

Her sneakers squeaked as she walked due to being soaked in water and she shivered slightly as a wind blew past. The boy looked over and saw her slight tremble, before taking off his jacket, which luckily had not been on when she dumped the paint on him, and handed it to her.

She put it on and then looked at him. "You sure I won't write on this one too?"

The boy grinned, still looking ahead. "If you do, I'll have to kill you. That's my favourite jacket."

She looked down at the leather, brown bomber jacket and grinned. "You'll have to trust me then."

His cerulean eyes turned to her then with amusement. "I guess I will."

Once they had reached her home, she looked at him and thanked him. "Thanks." She pulled off the jacket and handed it to him. "Now you know I won't ruin it."

He nodded and took it, standing there with his hands in his pockets once he'd put it on.

"You're a lot nicer today than you were last night." She said softly.

"Don't get used to it." He drawled, hands in pocket.

"So," She smirked. "What do you have planned for tomorrow then?"

Blue eyes twinkled with cunning. "You'll just have to wait and see. Bye."

"Bye." She chuckled before walking in, Bankotsu not leaving until she'd entered the house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, was busy packing my room. I have two large boxes done...only about fifty more to go ;) Anyways! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, they were great reviews:D I know this isn't the one of the better chapters but hey, I'm still plotting here! As usual, please review, the more there are the faster I write :) Let's see how long it takes for me to reach one hundred reviews...:D That'll be exciting! So anyway, next chapter is an important one so make sure you review this one if you want that one out sooner! CC is always welcome but flames will be used by my pet dragon who really doesn't need any at the moment. SO! Tell me what you think:D REVIEW!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


	6. It's Not A Date

Title: Playing Their Game

Chapter 6: It's Not A Date

Kagome ran down the hallway, books in her arm and panting heavily. "Oh crap! I'm so late!" She hissed to herself in frustration.

She stumbled down the stairs, hoping that the teacher hadn't locked the doors yet. Mr. Tool was known for locking late people out of his class and she prayed he was in a good mood today. Of all times to fall asleep in the library, it had to be this. Pure chemistry wasn't her best subject and she figured she needed every single hour that the teacher gave them.

Her sneakers squeaked on the slippery ground as she rounded the corner and dashed into the open classroom. "I'm not late!" She shouted, only to find the rest of the class looking at her with surprise and amusement.

She stopped in her tracks and blushed, mortified as they all began to laugh, pointing to the sign on the board. "Mr Tool is ill, carry on with whatever work you have."

Kagome flushed as scarlet as a tomato and bowed her head, walking to her seat and burying herself behind a book. _Well this is embarrassing. _She thought wryly, her eyes growing heavier by the second.

She'd been up late the night before with more chemistry assignments and had then come into school late, and fallen asleep in the library. She would be amazed if she could stand the rest of the day with her eyes open at all!

A she rested her head on the table and closed her eyes, she felt her body growing heavy with the coming of sleep. _Finally..._

BANG!

She girl yelped and jumped up, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid at the sudden loud sound and the tremor her table took. "What the-"

"Nice to see you too." It was Bankotsu, his chair turned around to face her. His blue eyes were bright with amusement and on his lips was the cockiest smirk she'd ever seen.

Narrowing her eyes she asked deathly, "What do you want? As you can see, I'm not in the best of moods so make it quick."

The boy paused and raised a brow. "Yes I can see that, only the more fun to torment you then."

She scowled. "You better not try it."

"Or what?" He asked challengingly, moving closer.

"Or I'll beat you to the pulp you should have been born as."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

The boy smirked and rested his chin on his hands, elbows on her table as he looked casually at her. "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

Kagome couldn't help the blush that crept up onto her cheeks nor the way her brown eyes widened considerably as she gaped at him. "What are you playing at?" She demanded, embarrassed to the utmost degree, not to mention terribly uncomfortable with the situation.

Since when had Bankotsu flirted with her? That just...wasn't supposed to happen! She figured through her moment of distress that he was just trying to get to her so that later he'd laugh his sodding arse off at her stupidity.

But his wolfish grin only grew. "Playing? Who said anything about playing?"

The snarky boy was really reveling at her reaction and she could see the mirth behind those sapphire orbs.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to regain some small bit of dignity. "Don't toy with me, Bankotsu." She said warningly.

He scoffed and sat back lazily. "Why, Higurashi, I didn't know you did things that way. Shall we just skip to the good part then?"

She made a face. "You're disgusting! As if I'd ever do anything like that with you!"

He smiled wickedly, leaning in and whispering softly, "I didn't say anything, you merely understood it differently. My, my, we are naughty."

To say Kagome was mortified would be fairly correct. If there was anything more extreme that mortified, she'd probably fall into that category as well. "You- you! Ugh! You are so infuriating!" She managed out, through splutters and curses.

The girl was seriously getting a headache and that wasn't boding well with the bruises on her body. It just made her feel even more out of it and lethargic. She swore she was about to collapse. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose, she looked at him, withdrawn and tired.

"What do you want?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Nothing really, just wondering how my favourite Higurashi was doing."

"Liar." She muttered.

His voice turned husky as he looked at her from underneath thick lashes. "How would you know?"

She was quiet then, with no idea as to how to respond to that. In truth, those words had given her a slight feeling in her stomach that she wasn't used to. It was bubbly and light, like butterflies.

Brown eyes met blue, the former soft and curious, the latter darker and roguish.

"You are one son of a bitch you know that?" She said, a slight curve to her lips.

He breathed a dry laugh. "And proud, babe."

He sat back again and stretched, Kagome watching as his lithe body moved languidly and smoothly, she smiled softly to herself, bowing her head so that no one could see.

They sat in comfortable silence, the rest of the class chatting and running around the place, everyone so noisy that no one really noticed anyone. The braided boy looked around uninterestedly and watched the students, all enjoying their time off from classes and work.

It was nice to get a day off, even if you had the weekend. But still, even during then classes would pop up unexpectedly, just to try at catch up or something.

He found himself quite bored actually at the moment. And as he turned to the raven haired girl, he noticed the same expression on her features. She was tired, a light coating of bags under her eyes and her lids heavy.

Her face was withdrawn and her lips chapped. He almost laughed at her out of pity. She did look quite haggard with her hair tossed into a messy bun and her baggy jeans and plain white t-shirt.

He almost found it endearing. "Hey," he said suddenly, casually and lazily, "wanna get out of here?"

Kagome stared at him for a good few moments, not really comprehending his words. "Huh?"

Aquamarine eyes rolled mockingly. "Do you wanna get out of here? I mean, come on no one's doing any work. And we have Tool for these last two lessons anyway."

The girl frowned disapprovingly. "We shouldn't. We could get in trouble."

"For what? Doing something more useful than sitting here doing nothing?" He asked dryly.

She bit her lip. "But...what if we get caught?"

He sighed, leaning in and looking at her pointedly. "We won't. Trust me."

She looked reluctant and she held back, looking at him contemplatively, while measuring his words. "How do you know?"

He grinned. "Because I have never been caught and besides, the teachers won't care anyway if they see us."

"Are you sure?" Her tone held a trace of worry and the boy saw fit to smother it instantly.

"I swear." He held out his hand and slowly, hesitantly, she took it, the two of them rising out of their seats and leaving, going out unnoticed by anyone...other than a few members of the Ravens who were watching with interest.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" She asked, once they were on campus grounds, walking towards their gate.

He shrugged. "I was bored, you were bored, might as well have don't you think?"

She clasped her hands behind her back, still feeling the slight tingle at having him holding her hand just a few minutes ago. "I guess so. But...where are we going?"

They walked into the underground parking lot and he opened the door to his SC 07. Kagome stopped in her tracks and raised her brows at the chardonnay pearl coloured car. "Wow," was all she could manage.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He smirked, helping her into the car and getting in the other side.

"Yeah..." She was really quite amazed at how gorgeous the car was with it's soft sheen and black leather seats and interior. She then frowned and turned to him, a cheeky smile on her lips. "Just wondering, why this colour? I mean, the inside's fine. But...I dunno, thought you'd be more of an all black or bright red kinda person."

He chuckled and pulled up and out of the school. "It's all been used way too many times. Too much of a cliché. But this I mean...you can't go wrong with this. You can see every single detail against this colour and it's just..." he paused, thinking of his words before smirking and saying drolly, "more smooth."

She laughed, running her hand through her hair as everything zipped past them, the wind blowing against her face. They drove for a while, finally slipping into the suburbs and out of town. Here, the scenery was just so beautiful. And for a small amount of time, Kagome was actually quite apprehensive and worried about where he was taking her, but as they drove higher and higher on the hills, she realised what he was doing.

From up here, everytime they drove on the edge, they could see the entire city, the sun shining over the water and the beautiful buzz of the city. It really was quite pretty.

"Oh wow." She breathed as they finally reached the summit of the hills and he stopped the car, helping her out. Kagome stepped out, in awe at the view. It was absolutely magnificent. The sun shone on her face, illuminating everything in its path and creating ripples of glass over the sea.

"It's great isn't it? I come here all the time, just with the gang. Loads of memories up here." He said, standing at the edge and folding his arms, the wind blowing in his face.

She walked up next to him and looked down, her stomach dropping at how high they were. She swayed slightly, stepping back and with a trembling hand, grasping onto the boy's shoulder.

He laughed, taking her hand and putting the other one around her shoulder. "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you." He said with a smile, looking out into the horizon. Kagome looked back, up at his face softly and her breath caught in her throat.

There was no sign of the joker, or the devilish eyes or the wicked grin. Just a plain genuine face with a smile. She wanted to reach up and touch the chiseled features of his eyes, his cheekbones and his lips. But as she wind snapped her back to her senses, she turned back towards the scene and smiled.

He could be such a jackass when he wanted to be...and yet so nice when he probably didn't even notice that he was being nice.

His hand moved up from her arms and just rested on her shoulder, as if his base for support and to make sure that she didn't move to far or too close to him.

"How far will you go to catch me?" She asked softly.

She didn't expect an answer but jut stood there, watching as the sun slowly set until it hung just over the water. It must have been getting late. "We should go." She said, stepping sideways and away from him, the boy's hands dropping by his side as he murmured his answer quietly,

"Far."

They drove back to the city quietly, the wind in their hair and the cool evening scent calming their senses. Bankotsu had one hand on idly on the wheel and the other around the back of Kagome's seat as he drove, a cigarette between his lips.

"You really shouldn't do that." Kagome said, halfheartedly.

"Mm?" He asked, turning his eyes towards her when they were at a red light.

"Smoke. It's bad for you."

He snickered, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. It tastes good."

She frowned, confused. "It tastes good? How good can a mouthful of smoke taste?"

"Depends what flavour." He winked and the light turned green. "Want one? I have a pack in the glove compartment."

She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "No thanks."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After a few minutes, her phone started to ring. Flipping it open, she pressed the black thing to her ear. "Hello? Oh! Kenichi-san!"

Unamused sea blue eyes flickered at the sound of a boy's name and the boy stiffened slightly.

Kagome just smiled and talked for a few minutes. "Yeah, things have been great. Oh really? Are you sure? Thanks! I'll be there!"

She closed her phone brightly and sat there, a smile on her face as she bit her finger. "Uhm, Bankotsu?" She said, turning to him, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Yes?" He asked, a little more coldly than he meant to. _Crap, cool down man!_

She didn't seem to notice. "Do you want to get some dinner?"

The boy was so shocked at this that he almost missed the red light until be braked hard, some guy in another car yelling at him angrily. Bankotsu just flipped him off and turned back to the girl, an incredulous look on his face.

"What?"

She raised her brows and said smoothly, "Well, if you don't want a free meal then..."

"No, no! Wait! Just, stop for a second..." He frowned, a migraine coming on as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he turned and said. "Did I just hear you...asking me for dinner?"

She laughed ruefully. "It's not a date if that's what you're thinking." She leaned back as he began to drive again. "Look, it's late, you're probably hungry, I know I am, and my friend owns a restaurant. He said we could go there, his treat."

The braided boy considered this for a few moments. "Fine."

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Fine. I'll go." He said stiffly.,

"Great, then you can just very quickly turn in here." She said, laughing as the boy's eyes widened and he quickly swerved around a corner at short notice.

He huffed, regaining his composure and glaring at her. "If anything happens to this baby, you will _not_ hear the end of it!"

Honey brown eyes rolled. "Relax, she's safe isn't she?"

They arrived at the restaurant; The Blue Lotus and got out, Kagome greeting an old man with a big hug. "Kenichi-san! It's nice to see you!" The girl smiled at the old, burly man and the two talked for a few moments before the white haired man spotted Bankotsu behind her.

"And who might this young man be?" He asked with interest.

Kagome turned around and pulled the boy closer. "This is Bankotsu, a f-friend." She'd stammered the last bit out, hoping no one noticed. But the boy smirked inwardly at how uncomfortable he could make her.

He shook the old man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

The black, beady eyes of the man swiveled between the two and smiled knowingly. "Well, it's nice to meet you too! He's very polite Kagome, you do well with him!" He patted them both on the back, Kagome laughing nervously and red in the face.

Bankotsu chose to fluster her even further. "Yes, I say we do."

"Bankotsu!" She hissed, eyes both angry and exasperated.

The man lead them to a table near the back and they both ordered, waiting for their food. It was a small restaurant, homey and with an old feel to it. The food was excellent, just the way it used to be in the old days.

They ate, getting into small arguments and spats on the way, yet still finding time for small talk. At one point, Bankotsu had made a very dirty joke about a middle aged couple a few tables away from then and Kagome had nearly choked on her drink while laughing, her eyes tearing up with mirth.

Once, Bankotsu had almost started tearing up himself but for a different reason. He'd been ever so manly by trying to eat one of those small green chillies only to end up drinking both their sweet teas and ordering two more before he was finally satisfied.

Kagome had just laughed hard and long at his predicament, earning herself a deathly glare.

All in all, the day had been quite fun, considering the number of tense moments between the two of them. But she'd had fun, a lot of fun and even more surprising, it had been with Bankotsu, the guy she thought she'd like to kill.

She sighed contentedly, sitting back in her seat and playing with her straw. "So...what finally made to decide to come?"

Blue eyes flashed for a fraction of a second. "I was hungry."

She nodded, a flash of disappointment crossing her features. "I should be getting home. I'll take the bus-"

"I'll drive you." Brown eyes followed the slow movements of the blue eyed boy as he stood up and helped her up, walking out the door and nodding to Kenichi.

The car ride was even quieter than before as he'd finally put the hood down and settled for turning the radio on low. Some strange, unfamiliar melody began to play and Kagome sighed, disheartened somewhat.

"Hey, you ok?" The boy asked after some time.

She nodded. "I'm good."

They drove until they reached her neighbourhood, a few houses away from her own home.

He stopped and she sat there, neither of them knowing well what to do. He looked cold, his face emotionless.

"Thanks for today." She murmured, taking the seatbelt off and moving to open the door. But before she could, his hand was on the lock control on his side and all the doors were locked. Kagome froze and turned to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, but his hands were on the control at his door and from what little she could see of his face, she saw his jaw set and his cheekbones tight.

"Bankotsu..." She tried warily.

"Why did you decide to come with me?" He asked, and it was so soft that she almost didn't hear it.

She didn't know if she even wanted to answer. Because she didn't know the answer. Logic told her at the time that she shouldn't be doing it...but there was something else telling her to just try it. She didn't know what it was...her conscience, her mind...her heart. She didn't know what it was or what gave her the impulse to go.

"I...don't know." She finally said, truthfully. And she hoped to the Gods her face showed just how truthful she was.

He turned to her then, his eyes an icy blue. "You don't know?" He asked, seemingly frustrated and angry.

She tried to think of something but she came out blank and she shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. What kind of answer do you want from me?"

He spun to her and sped forward, grasping her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. "You can't tell me? You can't say anything at all?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" She snapped, gripping his shirt, almost afraid to look into those cold depths.

"What about what you want to say?" He raised his voice slightly.

"I don't know that either." She said softly, placing her hands atop his and slowly moving them away. She breathed a helpless laugh. "I really don't know. I'm sorry."

She turned away but he cupped her cheek and brought her face towards his. He looked guilty, hurt and apologetic. "Me too. I'm sorry. I...I just overreacted."

She softened, really not knowing what came over him, but not wanting to be ungrateful for the great day. "Don't worry about it. Look, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

He unlocked the car without another word and winked at her as she got out. She blushed and smiled herself silly as she walked towards her home, waving as he drove past, probably waking up half the people in the neighbourhood.

As she walked into her room and threw her stuff on the ground, she kept whispering to herself, determined to dampen the butterflies in her stomach and calm the jittering of her nerves.

"This was not a date, this was not a date, this was not a date..."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I have it done!! I hope you liked this chapter. I managed to finish it in two days! A major breakthrough for me...of course my oneshots take only a few hours...but still, this was special:D They did sort of go on a date...but they didn't at the same time...hm...interesting. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and please continue doing so!!! I want to see how long it'll take me to get a hundred reviews! So please contribute and help me get that far:D So...you know the drill, no flames...I mean it. And now...REVIEW!!!!

Peace out!

Rex!


	7. Sickly Fun

Title: Playing Their Game

Chapter 7: Sickly Fun

"So. What did you do with her?" Came the feminine voice of Jakotsu as he ran his hand through his long hair and lazily draped his body over the sofa in his brother's room.

Blue eyes flickered up at the dark haired boy before going back to his essay. "Nothing."

A smirk appeared on Jakotsu's lips and he stretched, very cat-like and drawled, "Of course you didn't brother."

The braided boy rolled his eyes. "I took her to the cliffs. She took me to dinner. I took her home."

The feminine boy snorted. Oh how very sequential of his brother. Always state things in order. "So...nothing else happened besides that?"

A confused frown creased Bankotsu's forehead and he looked up. "What do you mean? I just told you what happened."

_Oh for crying out loud..._ His brother slapped a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "You're so dense." He muttered.

"Am not!" The boy said defiantly, standing up.

The kimono clad boy just cast a weary gaze at his thickheaded brother and said tiredly, "Yes. You are." With that, he stood up and slinked out, the usual sway to his hips.

Bankotsu however just stood there and blinked, confused to no end before he shook his head and sat back down, finishing off his essay before taking a sip of his hot coffee and reclining back in his chair.

He looked out of the window to the grounds of their large home and sighed to himself. If it weren't for the gardens, the fountains and the questionable amount of trees the place would look like a downright prison. But he liked it to some extent. It showed the power of his family and the legacy he and his brothers would eventually carry on.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" He said without even bothering to look at the name on the screen as he pressed the thin black mobile to his ear.

"Hey, it's Kouga, we're all meeting up today before Kisaragi's party. We're buying the stuff. The servants are apparently off."

The Kisaragi brothers were good friends of theirs and leaders of another gang that the Ravens were quite close to. As usual, they were high, mighty, rich and loaded with cash. It was their birthday tonight and they'd invited everyone in their year. That was probably around a couple hundred people. But hey, they had the space and everything else.

"What time and where?" He asked, already slightly excited about the big bang tonight.

"Six at _Colry's._ Can you make it?" The other boy asked.

"I'll be there. See you then. Bye." He snapped his phone shut after a 'bye' from his friend and set about getting ready for the party. He took a shower, letting the hot water run down his body as he leaned against the wall in front of him with one hand, his face lowered to the ground and his eyes closed.

He kept on thinking about Kagome and what he'd said to her the other day before she left. He'd wanted desperately to know why she agreed to come with him but couldn't come up with an excuse himself as to why he brought her along in the first place.

_I'm such an idiot._ He thought with a hot sigh. He grabbed the shampoo and did his hair, breathing in the masculine scent of the liquid as he finished and rinsed off, still thinking of the raven haired girl as he scrubbed his body free of the sweat he'd built up a few hours ago when he went on a run.

That had been soothing. He was able to clear his head but it seemed that it all went to waste as thoughts of Kagome came back to mind.

_Alright. That's enough of that. Just...focus._ He repeated to himself as he shook his head and stepped out of the shower, slipping on a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt, doing up his hair in the usual braid. When he was done, he quickly called his brothers who had all been informed and the four of them piled up in Suikotsu's BMW and drove off to _Colry's, _perhaps the best supermarket in town to get cheap but good booze.

"So, what're we getting?" Suikotsu asked as he sped, way above city limits to the store.

Renkotsu shrugged. "The usual I guess."

Ah the usual. That usually involved about twenty different types of alcohol and that was only for random pick-up spots at the party. The Kisaragis always had a hired bartender for their own mix of stuff and by the end of the night at least five people would need their stomachs pumped...well, that's what happened a few months ago anyway.

As they reached the supermarket, they all stepped out and met up with the rest of the gang, sans Kikyo, Sango and Ayame.

Bankotsu looked around and frowned at the missing members. "Where are the girls?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Where else? Getting ready." They all murmured in agreement and amusement before stepping into the market, their debit cards at the ready. Credit cards were always much more of a hassle anyway.

They arrived at the Kisaragis' home -manor, mansion, whatever you would call it- a good forty five minutes later, just as the sun went down and they wished the twins for their birthday and dumped their presents in the pile on the table by the door.

The place was packed and people were milling around everywhere. There were no adults around at all, partly because their parents had gone to Vienna for a couple of months. Apparently they were reliving their younger days all over again now that the boys were 'old enough to look after themselves.' Of course.

"Sweet." Hiten whistled and looked and the large crowd of teenagers that had gathered. The music was pounding all throughout the house, from the ballroom where a huge mass of dancing bodies joined together.

Outside, despite the cold, there were people talking, playing volleyball in the heated pool and just sitting around, drinking because of the heat the huge crowd emanated. Talk about a party.

Bankotsu was quite surprised at the number of people who had decided to show. There were people of all cliques around and that was rather refreshing to see as they all interacted with each other and put the whole Clique 101 off for at least a night.

Bankotsu went over to the bar and just sat there, watching everyone. He thought about joining in the volleyball game, they all had their swim gear in the trunk, but maybe a little later on.

"Yo! Banks, get up and have some fun!" Kouga called from where he held a glass of some deadly looking liquid in one had and his other arm around one of the girls in his Physics class.

He just smirked and waved his friend off, picking up a beer from the cooler and taking a swig. The rest of them had gone off somewhere and he felt a little bored as he watched with a little humour at the number of couples having it off on the scattered couches, against the walls and on the balcony in above him.

It was rather amusing to count the number of hook ups you could get at one party. It was like parties had a secret alias of "hook up night" or something. Pathetic, though that would be him being hypocritical. It's not like he hasn't done that sort of thing in the past.

He walked around the house to the front where people were coming in and he lounged on the steps, drinking his beer, occasionally nodding to people who passed by.

The boy was fairly enjoying himself when he heard the sound of an irritated girl. With surprise in his blue eyes, Bankotsu turned up and raised his brows at the sight a few metres away from him.

* * *

"NO!" The raven haired girl screamed as three pairs of hands tried to pull her out of a car.

"Stop being so stubborn and get your arse outta there!" Ayame shouted, slipping back and stumbling back. They'd kidnapped Kagome from her home and dressed her up with Momo just watching with interest much to her mistresses' annoyance. After that they'd dragged her here despite her yells and screams and struggles.

Bankotsu watched with amusement as he took another sip from the bottle, his eyes glittering with mirth. _Well that's interesting. Of all the people to be here tonight and she's one of them...Ha!_

"I don't want to!" Kagome shouted again digging her heels into doorway and refusing to step out of the car.

"Oh for heaven's sake it's just one bloody night!" Sango said, irritation lacing her usually quirky voice as the tugged on the girl's arm.

Kikyo pursed her lips and frowned angrily. "Kagome, don't make me start." She said warningly.

"You can throw all the miko powers you want at me, I'm NOT, I repeat NOT going into that house of the dirty, crude and pervy!" She screamed.

The three girls paused and looked at each other before raising a brow and making one final pull before all four of them went flying back and onto the ground. While Kagome rubbed her head from on top of Ayame, the red head took the chance to kick the car door shut and lock it before getting up with a satisfied smile.

"There! Now you will come with us and you will have fun and you will get to know people. Ok?" She said chirpily.

Brown eyes just glared daggers as she followed the three of them, mumbling curses under her breath. This sort of thing just wasn't her in element.

They walked towards the stairs, spotting Bankotsu sitting there.

"Hey, Bankie!" Ayame smiled, bounding up to him.

The boy just gave a slight wave at the four of them and grinned at Kagome who just caught his eye and rolled her eyes, following the rest of the into the house.

The boy laughed to himself. "Oh this is going to be fun." He said as he stood up and walked up after them.

Kagome lounged at the bar, sitting on a stool with the other three sitting around her, laughing and talking and once in a while teasing the poor girl who seemed a little uncomfortable around so many rowdy people. The braided boy leaned against a pillar by the pool and smirked at her downcast face.

A few minutes later, the others had left to go dancing, leaving Kagome behind though not before putting up another argument with the poor girl. The boy took this as his cue to walk towards her, stealing the seat beside her.

"Hey."

Brown eyes turned to him and widened slightly. "Hey yourself."

He chuckled. "You're not too happy 'bout being here huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You got that right. They practically kidnapped me!"

He finished off his drink and dumped it in the bin next to him. "Relax, they're just like that. It means they like you. I'll have a Dublin thanks." He said quickly to the guy at the bar. "Want a drink?"

She made a face and shook her head. "No thanks, I'd rather have a clear head when I get home." Sarcasm dripped from her thick tone and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Aw come on, just one. Or two. I'll give you the easy stuff. One long island tea too." He added to the guy who just smirked knowingly and nodded, not even looking up as he mixed and matched.

Kagome looked at him warily and said, "I'm...not gonna be in the hospital by tomorrow am I?" She'd never really drank before and this was a little strange...and dodgy.

He laughed. "Nah! Don't worry about it. This stuff tastes like nothing." He draped an arm around her shoulder and winked devilishly.

The drinks slid right in front of them and the boy took a sip of his and sighed, satisfied. "Mm. This is good. Want some?"

She shook her head. "I've got mine thanks and that stuff looks like poison." She drank a little from her glass and looked at it, surprised. "Not bad."

He grinned. "Told you."

"So why were you by yourself just now anyway?" She asked, resting her head in a hand as she looked at him.

Bankotsu shrugged. Why was he alone? Boredom? "I was bored." He said simply, taking another sip.

She snorted. "Funny, I thought you'd be the one stirring up a storm here. You know almost everyone."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I have to talk to them." He said finishing his glass.

She pursed her lips in thought then nodded. "True." She downed her drink and put it back on the counter, silent.

He breathed a snarky laugh and said, "Easy there, just cos you can't taste it, doesn't mean it isn't there."

She huffed and turned her nose in the air. "Please, I can hold myself down. I've lived with my brother for the past twenty years anyway."

"If you say so princess." Personally, Bankotsu wasn't that worried, he didn't think a little thing like Kagome would do something stupid anyway so there were no worries there. But he supposed it would be quite fun to see what she's like when intoxicated.

"So..." He tried teasingly, "does the princess want another one?"

She looked at him with a contemplative look before smiling challengingly to herself. "Sure, why not."

Dark brows rose in surprise. He didn't really expect her to say yes. But he hesitated before ordering. "Are you sure...?"

"Of course! If not I wouldn't have said yes would I?" She laughed, running a hand through her hair and looking at the menu board. "Ok...I'll be honest and say I don't know what's in half of these things so...you order."

He grinned and said smoothly, "Dave, we'll have two Ultra Violets over here."

Kagome watched in interest as the boy mixed the different coloured drinks with a handful of crushed ice and topped it off with a cherry. "Wow. It's...blue!"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Shut up."

"Uh huh, now try it. It's really spiky." He slowly sipped his and let the liquid stir around in his mouth and around his tongue before swallowing. "How d'you like it?"

The girl tried it and choked, coughing a few times. "It's good...but it's really sour. Could I have more ice in this one please?" She asked with a smile to Dave who just nodded and dumped another handful into her glass. She took another sip then smiled softly. "Mmm that's better."

* * *

The two of them sat there a good part of the night, just talking and occasionally ordering more drinks. Kagome was pretty surprised that for a first timer, she was holding her licqour pretty well. She did talk a little more animatedly than before but shook that off as her just having fun.

Bankotsu did ask her if she was alright and looked worriedly at her through the corner of his eye, hoping that his usual cockiness was looked passed. She noticed though how when he thought she wasn't looking, his eyes would lose the usual stiffness and glance over at her.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, the girl thankful that she'd managed to find it herself a few minutes ago. So as she sat there, twirling the straw around in her empty glass, she thought about him and how he'd changed over the past few weeks. It was interesting to see.

She ordered herself another drink and finished that within a matter of minutes before ordering and finishing another three before Bankotsu finally came back.

He stopped short, at her smiling form as she talked animatedly with Dave who just laughed and made shy small talk with her.

He shook his head bitterly. "Oh crap." He muttered, walking closer and grabbing the now empty glass from her hands. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, looking her square in the face.

She only giggled. "I'm telling Dave about my last vacation! We went to...I can't remember where. But there were lots of trees."

"Trees huh? Well that's all nice and fun but what the hell are you going to tell your guardian when you get home pissed out of your brains?"

She shook her head and scoffed. "Oh please, I'm not pissed out of my brains! You are!"

He rubbed his eyes muttering, "Not this again."

"Bankotsu," He looked up to find her clear brown eyes looking at him seriously, a small smile tugging her lips, "don't worry. I'm fine. I told you."

She seemed fine now and that confused Bankotsu but he sighed and nodded. "Look, I'm going to look for Inuyasha and the others. Stay here." He commanded. "Do you understand? You are not to go anywhere."

She glared. "I'm not deaf you know. And you're not Kaede-chan so stop telling me what to do!"

_Oh yeah she's fine alright._ He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen girl; just listen to me for once and do as you're told. Stay here. And no more drinks."

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away. "Bossy bastard."

He was about to snap back but instead he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Maybe the drinks weren't a good idea after all. Shit he was going to be in trouble.

He hurried off, pushing through the crowd and looking for any familiar faces. He finally spotted Ayame and Kikyo sitting by the pool with a few others. He ran over to them and shook his head tiredly.

"Bankotsu? What's wrong?" Kikyo asked, standing up, her eyes darkening.

"Your friend has gone a little...off." He replied, folding his arms.

"What? Who?" the wolf demoness asked, confused.

"Kagome, who else!" He snapped, getting both their attention.

"What do you mean 'off'?

He raised a brow and said sarcastically, "Why don't you go over to the bar and see for yourself while I call in reinforcements? Trust me, we may need some." He walked off in search of the others as the other two frowned and headed over to the bar.

Bankotsu ran into the house and ran through the ballroom, looking for the guys in the dark room, lost from his bearings with all the people and the bright flashing lights _and_ the pounding music. From what he could tell, they weren't in here.

_Where the hell are you guys?_ He thought in frustration as he ran up the stairs and found Inuyasha, his brothers and Kohaku on the balcony, smoking. "Hey! Inuyasha!" He called, walking towards them, panting.

Amber eyes caught his and the silver boy asked, "What's up?"

"It's Kagome. She's at the bar. I told her to stay there."

That was all he needed to say as within a split second, the two of them were off down the stairs and back to the bar to find only two of their friends standing there looking worried.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.

Ayame shrugged helplessly. "We came to look for her but she was gone."

"Ah fuck." With that, they were all off again

It took another ten minutes to finally find her, slumped on the ground, her hands on the grilled fence around the parking lot as she moaned in discomfort, her eyes bleary and heavy. Kikyo walked closer and touched her shoulder which she flinched against.

"Kagome?" the Miko tried.

All she received was a groan in return. "I don't feel too well." She whispered shrilly as she clutched the grill and tried to pull herself up.

The parking lot was empty save for the bunch of them but Bankotsu told most of them to head back and leave this to him.

"Kagome, come on. We'll get you home." Ayame said comfortingly as she knelt down beside her.

The girl looked up with wide eyes at her and shook her head frantically. "No! You can't! I don't want to be alone!"

Kikyo stroked her head. "You won't be alone, Kaede-chan and Momo are there."

The brown eyed girl was close to tears by this time. "No! She's staying with her friend who's sick! I'll be alone!"

"Kagome, relax, we'll just find somewhere else for you to stay at." Inuyasha said finally, looking at her seriously.

Kagome swiftly turned around, pushing the girls away as she fell against the fence, gripping the bars with her hands and leaning down, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground. She slid down, at least being mindful enough not to land in the mess she'd just made.

"I - can't move." She whispered, as she sat there breathing. Bankotsu sighed and pushed his way between his silver haired friend and the two girls. He squatted down beside the girl and looked at her.

"Hey there Brown Eyes."

Chocolate orbs looked heavily up at him and she clutched his hand as she bent down again and heaved, coughing and choking on the liquid that spewed from her lips.

"Bankotsu we should get her home." Ayame said, laying a hand on his back.

The boy sighed and nodded. How did it come to him being the one who always ended up taking care of her? "Yeah. I'll get her back."

Looking back down at the sick girl, he placed her arm over his shoulder and helped her up. "Come on, Brown Eyes. Let's get you home."

"Home." She mumbled on shaky feet.

"Yeah, back to your house." He supplied as he walked her to Suikotsu's car. "Inuyasha, can you give them a ride home?"

The amber eyed boy nodded. "Sure. Just get her home safely."

The cerulean eyed boy nodded. "I will. I swear." He opened the passenger seat and helped her in, handing her a plastic bag and hopping in the other side. "Alright Kagome, let's go."

He pulled out of the parking space and left through the gates, waving to his friends who stood there, watching him go.

"He's so good to her sometimes." Ayame said softly.

"So's she." Kikyo said, nodding at Ayame's statement.

"Why can't they see it?" The green eyed girl asked, sighing.

Kikyo just smiled at her friend. "They will, eventually. I know they will. They've got to."

Inuyasha hung a hand around the tall Miko and gave her one of his rare, warm smiles, leading them back inside, knowing his friend was in good hands.

* * *

"Never thought you had it in you." Bankotsu remarked as he drove.

"I didn't." Kagome replied in a raspy voice. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have done that."

The dark haired girl rested her head against the window and closed her eyes sadly. "I made a total idiot out of myself didn't I?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Don't worry, about half the student population there did that themselves."

That only seemed to make it worse. "But I feel so stupid. These sort of things never happen to me." She sniffed and kept her tears from running though Bankotsu could feel it coming.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

Now despite the fact that there was alcohol running through Kagome's body, that didn't stop her from being surprised at the apology. Her teary brown eyes softened as she gazed at the road. "And I'm sorry for making you pick up the dirt." She said softly.

He chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself babe, I've done this a million times before with the others."

That wasn't any consolation as she wailed, "But they're not me! I was such an idiot! And they wanted me to have fun but I just ruined it all!"

Bankotsu was at a loss for a moment. _That's the drink talking, just let her get it all out._

And she did as she puked into the plastic bag and coughed, breathing deeply and throwing the bag out the window which he opened for her. "Someone's going to be very disgusted tomorrow." She muttered, opening the glove compartment and stuffing her mouth with mints.

He scoffed. "They'll get over it."

Once they reached her house, he helped her up the stairs and into her room where he turned his back while she changed. Still though, the sound of smooth fabric falling to the ground was enough to send his brain whizzing and when he turned around he helped her into bed.

Kagome just lay there under the sheets, her tanned skin flushed and her breath finally clear of the taste and smell of acid. "Thank you." She whispered, looking over at him and smiling softly. "You've...been a lot nicer to me. I don't deserve that."

He just looked at her and knelt down by her bed. "Just go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

She nodded, turning off the lamp and closing her eyes.

"Good night Bankotsu."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I understand if this isn't what you expected but I'm leaving on friday for the big move so I just thought that this would be a good chapter to put up before I leave:D I hope you all like it and please keep those reviews coming!! So! Wish me luck with my move and if you're lucky, you'll get another chapter within the next few weeks! Please REVIEW and wait for my return because you won't be disappointed:D So as of now, REVIEW!!!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


	8. Hangover Spritzer

Playing Their Game

Chapter 8: Hangover Spritzer

Buttery light glistened through the gaps between the curtains. Through that one ray of light, millions of tiny dust particles glittered like tiny gems floating in the air, turning and spiralling and dancing through the still air. It was at times like these that Kagome put that little bit of effort to open her eyes and admire the prettiness of it all.

But that joy was short lived as a sudden numbness to her head hit her and she lost her bearings for a second, despite still being under the sheets. Blinking and frowning in the pain of her body, she turned over onto her side and almost jumped when she came face to face with a sleeping Bankotsu.

It took a moment for her to remember why he was there, kneeling by her bed, his head on the corner of her pillow. Her lips slowly slid into a small smile and she chuckled somewhat at his sleeping face. He looked so different.

There was only a little boy in that face of his and yet, a hint of his teenage mischief still lingered on his chiselled features. They were only inches apart and yet, all she wanted to do was inch just a little closer. And so she did. And his lashes fluttered. Kagome stayed still and just watched him, bringing up a finger to trace the features of his face.

His long, thin nose that could make women jealous for something they lacked, those high cheekbones, smooth to the touch, those thickly lashed eyes that could stun you with a look and those lips, soft and yet hard at the same time. She traced them with small fingers and leaned in just a little closer.

The girl didn't even know what she was doing as she placed a small, kiss onto his lips. Common sense seemed to have flown out the window. Pulling back, she settled back into the pillow and watched as he began to stir. His eyelashes fluttered and a frown creased his brow. Blinkingly, he opened his stunning blue eyes and stared at her as if wondering what she was doing there.

"Good morning," she said quietly with a small smile, but that grated like a thousand knives against her skull and she winced.

He was fully awake now and he painfully massaged the crick in his neck. "Good morning," he managed out. The boy stood up, his hair a bit of a mess and his clothes all crumpled. He took a few steps back on shaky feet and yawned widely. "I'll go get you something to eat," he said through the yawn, walking out of the room.

As he walked out however, he unconsciously placed a finger to his lips and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Inside the room however, Kagome was screaming to herself silently. _'What am I doing?' _she thought wildly, pulling the covers over her head. _'That was a stupid stunt to pull!'_

'_You don't say…'_

'_Shut up. This is none of your business!'_

'_I'm you, of course it's my business.'_

'_Argh! I can't believe I actually did that!'_

All this thinking was beginning to give her a headache, but she had half a mind that it also had to do with the amount of drinks she had the night before. Forcing herself out of bed, the girl stood still for a moment, having knocked all the sense out of her while getting up too soon. As the wave of dizziness passed, she blinked and grumbled about drinks and whatnot and began to make her way downstairs.

After making her way down towards the kitchen – stumbling over the last few steps – she stepped inside and found Bankotsu seated at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of hot coffee while waiting for the toaster. Brown eyes watched the boy with interest; his serene and calm face made her wonder what it would be like to wake up to that every morning.

She almost paused at the thoughts that ran through her mind and shook her head furiously before walking into the kitchen. "Hey," she said softly, walking round the table and taking the seat opposite him.

Blue eyes glanced up, a hint of a smile on his lips, the lips she had planted her own to earlier. A wave of fluster went through her at the slightly amused look on his face and she turned her eyes away, sniffing and clearing her throat. She confessed that she must have looked like a downright mess. Her hair was all frizzed out from what she could tell, all she'd done was pull on her robe over the messy pyjamas and she hadn't really washed her face and her eyes hadn't really opened up yet.

That, and she was pretty sure last night's ordeal had sent her face through hell and beyond. They continued to sit in silence until the toaster sprung and the boy stood, still watching her, to place the slices onto a plate, butter them and place the plate in front of the two of them. "You should eat."

She was about to take a slice when he quickly pulled the plate away and her hand was left floating in mid-air. She looked up, her face reddening but he was looking at her as if deep in thought. "Do you have tomato juice?" he asked suddenly.

Confused, she frowned and nodded, "Uh yeah it's…in the fridge."

The boy walked over to the fridge and pulled out the big, glass bottle of the red juice and pulled a glass from the top shelf. Kagome watched, still confused and that was only making her head hurt even more. She winced and put her head in her hands and stayed like that as fish swam in and out of her brain. _"Well this isn't very nice," _she grumbled in thought.

A glass landed in front of her and she looked up quickly, wishing that she hadn't as another wave of dizziness passed over her. "Drink that, it'll help with the hangover."

Blinking at the glass in front of her, she pulled it closer and brought it to her lips before making a face and pushing it away. "Ugh, no thanks. I don't think I even _have_ a hangover." She felt sick to her stomach at the smell.

He sent her a look. "Hey, I think I'm pretty good at judging if people have hangovers or not. Trust me; I give this to my mother every time she has a party." He pushed the glass closer towards her. "Just drink it. Preferably in one go."

She shook her head. "No."

"Look, unless you want me to pour the stuff down your throat, I suggest you drink it."

But she stubbornly clamped her mouth shut and folded her arms, glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and took the plate of toast away and shoved it into the microwave. "If you don't drink it, you're not eating anything. I'll make sure of that, even if I have to tie you up." His voice was firm and held resolve that the girl almost extended a hand to take the drink.

After looking at him for a few more minutes – during which he remained silent, munching on his own slice of toast – she finally grudgingly took the glass, pinched her nose and downed the tangy, spicy and sour drink in one go. Screwing up her face in disgust, she put the glass down and tasted it on her tongue a few times before glaring at him with watery eyes.

"What the heck was in that?"

The small smile on his face finally turned into full out laughter. "Tomato juice, Tabasco, vinegar, salt and a bit of the lemon squeeze you have in the fridge." He smacked his lips. "Works like a charm."

She sulked and he handed her the plate from the microwave. "Thanks. At least it chased the nausea away."

"And whoever said rich kids were dumb?" He grinned at her and the raven haired girl watched with hidden mortification as the boy turned away and placed his hands to his lips, fingering them as one would when in thought. All the time, he was oblivious of the girl turning a bright crimson.

Kagome ate her toast in silence, finally being able to stomach some of the bread. When she was done, Bankotsu had ordered her to go and get dressed and ready. When she had asked what for, he merely shrugged in that infuriating way of his and said nonchalantly,

"You'll see."

And so she did as she was told. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, stepped into some clean and fresh clothes. Upon coming downstairs, she was momentarily surprised to find him waiting at the door, his keys in his hands. "C'mon, let's get going."

A little hesitant at first, she went after him and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Nowhere important." He drummed his fingers against the dashboard as he drove and the girl had a momentary panic attack, wondering if he was about to kidnap her, kill her and then burn her body in the countryside. But that thought subsided as they continued to drive through the town, passing by larger and more decorative houses.

The metal jungle began thinning out into the suburbs, the grounds getting larger and cleaner and the homes grander and more ornate. Even the people seemed to change. And yet, with him in the car, still with his casual clothes and scruffy jacket, she didn't feel that out of place.

They drove in silence, the soft beat of some jazz channel playing softly through the radio. He hummed to the music at times, his voice smooth and in tune. A small smile graced her lips as she listened to his quiet voice.

"Didn't know you were the singing type," she said idly, smiling as she looked out the window.

He chuckled. "Only sometimes. We're here by the way."

They stopped by a large white gate and the boy flipped out a remote from under his seat and pressed a button, resulting in the gate sliding open. Behind it was a long cobblestone path leading up and around a stark white marble fountain and around towards the entrance of the large white villa.

It was big, but modestly so and the roof was a shiny dark blue, the windows dark and tinted. The home was friendly looking and not intimidating like the others that they had passed. But it was still fairly huge and Kagome almost let her jaw drop at the beauty and class of it all.

"Oh wow…"

Blue eyes turned to meet hers with amusement as they drove up the path and in front of the house. "Well, here we are…"

She turned to him, a dazzling smile on her face that almost sent the breath out of him. "It's beautiful!" she gushed. They stopped outside the entrance door and Bankotsu opened the door and helped her out, telling the man on the stairs to park it in the shade for him.

They walked up the steps and went through the front door, opening into a wide entrance hall, all made of the same white marble. In the centre, there was a large staircase and to the side of the hall there were hallways leading off to other parts of the home. Kagome almost felt that if she tried hard enough, she could get lost.

The boy led her up the stairs and down a corridor to the left, opening one of the doors to his bedroom. It wasn't the typical boy's room; the walls were left bare, the bed was wooden, with red, cotton covers but there were little knick knacks that were undoubtedly Bankotsu's. The table which looked as if it used to be brown, was written over, painted over and bore a couple hundred little stickers of words, shapes and faces.

The desk in the corner was stuffed high with papers, magazines and books and all over the room there were little car and bike models. The closet door was half open and through the gap, she could see the clothes randomly stuffed in and strewn over the floor. She smiled to herself and turned to him with a raised brow.

The blue eyed boy blushed somewhat and turned away scratching the back of his head. "Uh…I don't like the maids coming in here. But it'll get done eventually."

"I'm sure." She smirked and took a seat on the bed which was the only thing made. "Hm, this is comfy."

"I'm uh, gonna go take a shower," he said hastily, grabbing some clothes from the closet and walking through a door next to it. She laughed softly as she heard the door lock and the shower start running. The girl stood up and walked around the room, taking every little bit that told her Bankotsu had been here.

She smiled at the pictures on the shelves of him and his parents, both refined yet fun-looking people with big smiles as they slung their arms around their sulking boy. There were pictures of the gang, all grinning badly and cheeky looks on their faces. There was one of just him and his brothers, all trouble makers from the looks of it by the way they were hugging and torturing Suikotsu at the same time.

And then there was one of him as a little boy, about six or seven with his hands in a birthday cake and chocolate all over his face. A warm laugh came out of her as she fingered the glass of the frame. She'd heard that all the children had been adopted meaning that like her they'd all lost their parents at one time.

A wave of sadness and sympathy flowed through her for a moment as she thought about it. Losing a parent was never something any child wanted to do but it was bound to happen eventually. And then she caught sight of a picture with four babies, all lying down side by side. She gasped and then smiled. She could tell them apart just by looking at them.

There was a hand stroking Renkotsu who was right at the edge who she assumed was their mother. Bankotsu was the only one crying in the photo in the middle of his brothers who were all looking around wide eyed. They were just simply adorable.

The water stopped running and she took her seat on the bed again, swinging her legs back and forth. As the door opened a wave of steam erupted and a very wet, very shirtless-and-clad-only-in-a-towel stepped out of the bathroom, carrying the clothes he'd first taken out of the cupboard. They were very wet too.

The brown eyed girl gaped at him for a good few seconds before he noticed her staring. She squeaked and turned away, blushing. "Put your clothes on!" she shouted, her ears burning.

"But…they got wet," was his lame reply, dropping his sopping wet clothes into the wash basket.

"I don't care! Put your clothes on!" She bit her lip and refused to look at him, though admitting to having taken everything in earlier before her moment of lucidity.

The boy paused and looked over at her panicked form, blinking for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "Relax! It's not like I'm walking around nude!"

"You might as well be!" she hissed, keeping her eyes closed tightly. "What if someone walks in?"

He sighed and said melodramatically, "And here I thought it was my reputation you were keener on saving."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Apparently," he muttered, pulling on some clean and dry clothes. "Alright then Brown Eyes, I'm decent."

She opened one eye slowly and then the other, much more comfortable now. "That's better."

Blue eyes rolled and the boy murmured with a smirk, "Prude."

"Am not," she retorted, throwing him a shirt she found on the floor. All of a sudden the door opened and Suikotsu walked in, reading a book.

"Hey Banks, saw the car outside. How's the…girl…" he finally looked up from the pages and spotted the two of them. He grinned at Kagome. "Hey nice to see you on your feet."

She smiled and gave a wave. "Nice to be on my feet."

Green eyes twinkled as the boy looked between Bankotsu and Kagome and a small smile graced his lips before he cleared his throat. "Uhm, anyway, I'll see you two around." He winked at the girl. "Bye Kagome." He left and closed the door behind him and the two vaguely heard him running across the hall and exclaiming 'Bankotsu's got a girl in his room!'

Brown eyes caught blue and the two laughed. "Sorry about that, Suikotsu is…a very elated person."

"Like you?"

"Hardly."

She smirked and walked around him, saying innocently, "Oh I don't know, you seem the chirpy type."

"When I'm under the influence maybe."

She laughed. "That'd be interesting to see. Mind if I tape it the next time it happens?"

He gave her a look. "I'd rather you didn't." She stopped short in front of him, a calculative glint in her deep brown eyes.

"Why ever not oh brave Bankotsu?"

He took a step closer, a dark smirk on his lips and whispered in her ear, "Because then I'd have to kill you."

"I'll take that chance." The girl grinned up at him challengingly. "Besides, what makes you think I won't be able to fight you if you tried?"

His eyes travelled down the feisty girl and he chuckled inwardly. What a little spit fire he'd come to know. He didn't know what it was about her, but wherever she was, there was always something interesting happening. He'd grown to actually like her stubborn and often head strong personality.

She was an interesting character and he liked that everyone in the gang liked her so much. She'd make a fine addition. Or maybe she already was one of them. The way she'd managed to unconsciously work her way into their tight link was rather intriguing considering that it all started with her telling him off.

"_Kagome…you know so much about me. But I know next to nothing about you."_

* * *

A/N: Argh! FINALLY THIS IS DONE!!!! You have no idea how long it took me to write this. I'd come back every day and see what I could do but it was so damn hard!!! Finally, we ended up with this….yes…I have nothing to say. And thanks to all those who reviewed last time! I hope you're still enjoying the story:) I'm fairly happy with this chapter I guess….but you know I think the next one's going to be pretty dramatic…so we'll take a step away from the happy humour for a while and go into a little bit of drama (not so much angst XD) and I hope that'll satisfy you lot! But for now…REVIEW!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


	9. Silly Little Questions

Playing Their Game

Chapter 9: Silly Little Questions

They were driving again and Kagome smiled, the wind in her hair as they drove along the coast in his convertible. She turned to the blue eyed boy next to her and smiled happily. "It's so beautiful out here. I've haven't been outside the city in ages!"

He chuckled and said over the noise, "Don't worry babe, as long as you're with me I could take you anywhere."

Brown eyes lingered on the braided boy, processing his words, a small shy blush reddening her cheeks. She smiled softly and turned back to the front as they drove along the cliff that overlooked the sparkling blue water. It was beautiful weather for Autumn but that little chill of Winter coming along could still be felt. Soon they'd be needing more than just jackets.

They'd stopped at a fast food restaurant earlier to grab some stuff to eat while they drove and the paper bags and wrappings were crunched up in a plastic bag in the back seat much to Kagome's surprise. She thought that perhaps he'd be a little fussier with his car.

"How are your parents?" came the sudden question that made the raven haired girl freeze.

Clearing her throat, she suddenly became very interested with the door handle. "Um, excuse me?"

He turned to her then, "Your parents. They're still abroad? It's been a while."

She nodded quickly. "Yes, they're still very busy. They came back last week but they've gone off again." _Lies._ They were all lies. What she was afraid of, she didn't know. It couldn't hurt to tell people that their parents had died. But then again…that just made it all the more real. And she couldn't handle that. She couldn't do that.

"_I've had enough. He doesn't need to know. No one needs to know."_

"Kagome?"

The voice brought her out of her thoughts and brown eyes travelled over to meet blue, concerned ones. "Are you ok?"

She sent him a dazzling smile. "Never better."

They drove on, and it was nearing evening when they finally stopped. They were near the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea where the sun was slowly dipping lower and lower on the horizon. The girl stood up and walked forward, keeping clear distance of the rocky edge. Peeking over, her stomach did a double flip and she shuddered.

But despite the deathly drop, the view was beautiful and everything looked gorgeous. She watched the sky wistfully, a small, serene smile on her lips as the wind blew softly around them. Bankotsu stood next to her, watching her face grow warmer and ever sweeter. It was true that she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, but there was something so special about her that always seemed to intrigue him.

The way she moved, clumsy yet graceful, small yet tall in pride, fiery yet soft…he could have gone on and on. But then there was the darkness. The darkness was something she wouldn't permit him to see. At least not yet. Kikyo had told him the bitterness that floated around her home and the darkness that she saw within Kagome.

For someone so bright and fiery, the darkness that was in her was evident at times. And yet now, she looked as normal as ever and there was no sign of sadness or bitterness. He reached out and pulled her hair behind her ear, turning away quickly when she turned to look inquiringly at him.

He didn't know why he liked being with her. It was just…comforting in a way. It made him feel refreshed and clean. She was so innocent and just being near her meant that there was still hope for him. It meant that not everything he had done so far could taint someone as pure and her. And that felt good. It meant that he wasn't as bad as many thought him to be.

"It's nice up here isn't it?"

She smiled. "It's beautiful. You've taken me everywhere beautiful that I don't know if there's anywhere else to go."

Chuckling, he brushed his fringe out of his face. "There's tonnes more you don't know."

Kagome turned to look at him, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yep."

"And you'll take me there?" The teasing in her voice made him smirk. And he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers playfully.

"I'll take you anywhere you want, babe."

She scrunched up her nose and said childishly, "That's what you said just now. How do I now you'll keep your word?"

He pursed his lips in thought. "Scout's honour?"

"Not good enough!" she laughed, spinning around and facing him, pixie like. "It has to be an unbreakable promise."

Folding his arms, blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he sidled up slowly towards her. "Hm…pinkie swear?"

She shook her head.

"Ok what about I chop of my hair if I end up lying to you?"

"Mmmm…it's getting there," she grinned and wiggled her brows, "try harder."

A wolfish grin grew on his lips and he moved closer, pulling off the heavy, silver chain with the Scorpio pendant and placing it around her neck, much to her bewilderment. "If I break my promise, you can keep that."

She gasped and fingered the ornate pendant. "Are you sure? But I never see you without it!"

With a shrug, he answered, "So I'll be missing it for a while, big deal. I'll come and get it one day."

Smiling at the sincerity of the gesture, she traipsed up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Bankotsu."

The boy was momentarily stunned and as his fingers went up to his cheek to feel the spot where her lips had been, a small lop-sided smile graced his lips. From what little he felt of the contact, they were the softest lips he'd felt in a while.

* * *

The sun was setting as the two sat in the car with the heater on and the roof slid back on. The sky was a heated red right where the sun was setting and then followed orange, lemony yellow, lilac, and then a dark indigo blue where the stars began peeking out.

It was a beautiful sight and the calm, drowsy atmosphere between the two was comfortable. Dark eyes gazed softly as the sun set, counting the seconds away until it finally disappeared behind the sea. The sky was dark and the only light came form the car and the stars outside. There was no moon to be seen.

Vaguely, Kagome wondered if that was a bad omen. But the thought quickly disappeared as Bankotsu began pulling back out and onto the road. "We should get going. There aren't any lights on this road at night."

The girl nodded and wrapped her jacket around her tighter. "Thanks for the trip."

He merely nodded and kept on driving, ringing his fingers on the steering wheel, a cigarette in his other hand placed slightly out of the window. The girl sighed and closed her eyes as they drove, fingering the heavy pendant around her neck and humming a soft tune.

She liked the warm and sleepy atmosphere and even the smoky, bitter scent of the cigarette seemed to make her feel at home. It reminded her of days long ago when she would sit in her father's office while he smoked his pipe and scribbled down designs of bikes that would never make it out there. Her mother would be cooking in the kitchen, on the phone with a friend or someone and occasionally, she would peek through the door and wink at the little raven haired girl.

Her parents loved her. And rarely did she show it, or even know how to show it once she was older, but they knew, they knew when she sat on their laps or when she would suddenly paint them a picture and stick it on the fridge before she went to school. They knew when she ended up sleeping outside their locked room door in the middle of the night when she was scared. Oh she loved her parents very, very much.

No one should have to bury their parents at such a young age. No grandchild should never be able to meet their grandparents. Well, that was suggesting she would be having children in the future.

"What are you thinking about?"

His deep, soothing voice seemed to reverberate around the car and she opened her eyes slowly, a blush creeping up her neck as a thought came to mind,

"_Children with Bankotsu…oh god! Shut up!"_

She hastened nervously for an answer, "Er…nothing. Nothing at all."

He snorted, "You can't fool me babe." He smirked and began, "Was it about me perhaps?"

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously in defence. "Don't be so cocky, braid boy or I won't let you take me out anymore and you'll never see your precious necklace ever again."

"Ha, as if. Face it Brown Eyes, you just can't keep away from me can you?" He laughed teasingly and sent her a wink, making her red cheeks even redder.

Pouting and folding her arms, the dark haired girl mumbled, "That's what you think."

"Oh no it's not."

Dark brows rose in light surprise. "Oh?"

Grinning wolfishly, he said huskily, "It's what I know."

"Really now? Well, aren't you the smart one?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm and she scoffed and turned to look out the window. "Well maybe you're not that far from the truth," she said softly, so quietly that he didn't catch her properly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just singing." Pausing for a moment, the girl turned to him suddenly and said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Speaking about singing, you don't sound half bad. Did you have lessons or anything?"

"Me?" he exclaimed incredulously. "No way! My parents just have tonnes of records and CDs at home. I guess you could say all of us grew up listening to our parents singing together and all."

Now that was impressive. "Wow. So you can say that it's natural then?"

With a quirk of the lips, he said drolly, "I guess so."

She snorted. "Well don't be so proud about it."

"Ah well, I can't help being me."

"No I guess you can't," she said smilingly, closing her eyes again and sighing heavily.

* * *

"You took her out?" Suikotsu asked for the fifth time that evening, exasperation and frustration evident on his face. Bankotsu sighed again and nodded his head wearily. His brother seemed to be in a silent rant with himself as he walked around the room, his hands above his head, constantly stopping and looking at Bankotsu as if he had four heads.

"You took her out and _that's it?!"_ the green eyed boy demanded, stomping his feet.

A dark brow rose. "What else was I supposed to do? Throw her off the cliff?"

Suikotsu looked just about ready to blow as he inhaled deeply and exclaimed in annoyance, "You are an idiot you know that? I left you two alone. Does that word _mean _anything to you? ALONE! It means you could have spent quality time together!"

Cerulean eyes tumbled in confusion. "We were spending time together…"

"NO YOU BLOODY PIECE OF HORSE SHIT! YOU COULD HAVE ACTUALLY DONE SOMETHING! LIKE MAKE OUT OR DO THE BUNNY HOP IN THE CAR OR _SOMETHING _THAT INCLUDES THE HUMAN ANATOMY AND NOT JUST BORING WORDS!"

The explosion sent all the three other brothers into a moment of stunned silence, their eyes wide as they watched the very rare and uncharacteristic shout from the second youngest brother. After a while though, violet eyes turned to blue ones and in a very dry and feminine voice, Jakotsu said slowly,

"I agree with Suikotsu. You had an opportunity there and you…didn't take it." The boy seemed rather disappointed and Bankotsu rolled his eyes and glared at all three of them scornfully.

"Is that all you guys think about?"

There was a pause before a murmur of agreement erupted and the blue eyed boy slapped his forehead in frustration. "Well I don't think of her like that and I don't think I'm going to be doing any bunny hopping just yet!"

A flat look was passed between the three and again, the youngest of the brothers raised a brow. "What?"

It was Renkotsu who spoke this time, his deep and wise voice ringing like a bell in his brother's ears. "It's so obvious that the two of you have _something_ going on. Bankotsu, you never take a girl out just for the fun of it."

Folding his hands in defiance, the boy snapped, "Yes I do!"

"Mum doesn't count," whispered Jakotsu and his brother's face fell.

Shaking his head, the boy protested quickly, "But it doesn't mean anything! She's a…she's a friend!"

"Oh dear, Bankotsu has lady friends…this isn't good."

Suikotsu nodded gravely at Jakotsu's words and said quietly, "Maybe he's having male problems if you catch my drift."

"Or maybe he's turned gay."

Blue eyes watched in utter disbelief at the conversation going on about _him_ in front of _him_. This was so ridiculous! Kagome was a friend and if he wanted to take her out, he would! He didn't need permission or anything and he certainly wasn't having any problems, nor was he turning gay!

"I am NOT gay! I like women! Very much so! Especially Kagome because she's a nice girl who isn't bad!"

The violet eyed boy quirked his lips and said, "I think we got the 'she isn't bad' part when you said she was nice. And relax, Banks, if you like her, you like her. I personally think she's a good catch." His smile turned into a serious frown as the boy said deeply, "Just don't end up doing something foolish now. As you said, she's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be toyed with."

The braided boy looked at his brother and then sat down. "I won't. I already told you, she's just a friend."

"And I'm happy for you, brother," Suikotsu cut in suddenly, "I truly am. But did you ever think that maybe _she_ doesn't want to be just friends?"

A slow frown creased his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"As Renkotsu said, it doesn't take a genius to see that there's something going on between you two, whether you know it or not. Maybe you do like her and you just don't know it yet. And maybe…maybe she likes you back. But listen to us when we say that she's not the sort of person you should toy around with." Green eyes were hard and intense on him and he almost felt as if he was being told off. "Just be careful with what you do."

Bankotsu didn't understand. On one hand, his brothers wanted him to be with Kagome and yet on the other hand they seemed not to want him to be with her because they thought he was going to end up playing with her and then throwing her out the window. This was too confusing for him! He needed time to think! If they didn't want him to be with her then they should have just said so! If they wanted him to be with her then they should have just said that too! Without saying both at the same time because that was definitely going to rack his brain!

But in the end…they wanted him to be happy and they wanted her to be happy too. Oh lord what was he supposed to do?

A/N: Here it is! I have moved into the boarding house...interesting is all I have to say. But god is IB a hell of a lot of work! It's bloody annoying!!! And I've only been here like four days! ARGH! But as promised, here's the chapter and I hope you all like it. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! They were most treasured and loved and they made me feel all happy and fluffy haha!! So...hmmm...what's going to happen next chapter??? Well, all I'm going to say is someone's going to be getting some lovin' but I won't say who :P And it's not who you think it is...well...supposing I'm right in thinking who you're thinking it is...did that make sense?? No? Ok nevermind then! Anyways please for now, REVIEW and have a nice day!

Peace out!  
Rex


	10. An Accident To Ruins

Playing Their Game

Chapter 10: An Accident To Ruins

How fast her heart was beating as she put the phone down, her eyes wide and her breath coming in short gasps. Her hands were trembling and she felt in such shock that nothing seemed to be running through her brain. It was as if time had stopped. A sob tried to work its way up to her chest but she closed her eyes and willed it to stay away.

A taxi. She needed a taxi now.

Raven hair billowed past her as Kagome ran out of the house, tearing her way down the streets, running as fast as her small legs could carry her. The taxi stand was only a few minutes walk so if she ran hard enough, she may just get there before anyone else did. _"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_ her mind chanted as she whizzed passed, the air making tears spring to her eyes.

The wind whipped passed her on this cold, nearly winter day. She hadn't even brought a jacket with her and was clad in only a long sleeved red t-shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. She then remembered her mobile in her pocket. Pulling it out quickly and searching for his name, she began to call, forgetting to look as she ran across the street.

The taxi stand was empty and there was one coming her way which she hailed at madly. "General Hospital, please hurry!" she said loudly as she sat down and the car began to move.

"_Oh please let her be alright."_

* * *

Dark, damp hair fell like spider webs around the girl's shoulders. Her elbows were on her knees and her face covered in her hands. She was so tired after having sat in the waiting room for more than three hours, watching the doctors rush in and out of the operating room every now and then. Every time the doors opened, her brown eyes to snap up, searching for any sign that her guardian would be alright.

Kaede had apparently been hit by a car as she was driving home and being as old and frail as she was, Kagome feared for her safety. Her chest seemed to tighten and a sob almost made its way out of her throat until she hugged herself tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Oh gods, it hurts,"_ she thought to herself, hugging her body. Her head was pounding and her eyes stung. And she was cold. Despite being inside, it was so cold. She was freezing and wet from the rain that had suddenly started as she jumped out of the taxi earlier and ran into the hospital.

She shivered and let out a deep sigh. Kagome vaguely realised that someone had just sat next to her, and had put their arm around her. The heat that was emitted from that arm was so warm and put her at ease. Opening her eyes and looking up, the dam that had built up in her chest finally broke free and the tears flowed freely now, her body wracking with sobs and cries. The girl flung herself at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, his own arms going around her and holding her safely yet gently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier," he said, his voice deep and grave. Amber eyes looked down with pity at the girl in his arms and he sighed and squeezed her tightly.

She cried even harder and her fingers gripped and tangled with his silvery hair, her tears soaking through his shirt and leaving wet marks all over his chest. "I don't want her to go."

The hanyou kissed the top of her head and whispered comfortingly, "Shh. Whatever happens, we'll all be here for you. Don't worry."

She sniffed and nodded, holding onto him tighter. "I'm so cold…" she whispered weakly, her voice thick with crying. The dog eared boy chuckled softly and pulled off his leather jacket, wrapping it around her and holding her close. Her raven head fell onto his shoulder and she closed her eyes, exhausted and weary.

"Thank you for coming Inuyasha."

Clawed fingers ran themselves gently through dark hair. "Don't mention it. I called Bankotsu too; he should be coming around soon."

She sniffed again and nodded. "I feel so stupid right now."

"Why?"

"Because…I hate crying in front of people."

They both sat there in warm silence for a while, Kagome wrapped up in her worry of Kaede and Inuyasha trying his best to comfort her and make her feel at ease. The dark haired girl was already sleeping by the time Bankotsu arrived, Kikyo walking behind him, worry and concern on her face.

Bankotsu saw the two and walked up to them, his face hardening slightly when he saw the way his friend had his arm around the girl. But he cleared his throat quickly, catching the silver haired boy's attention.

"Is she…alright?"

The boy sighed and shrugged. "She didn't say anything about it," he whispered, gently removing his arm and setting her right, before standing up and stretching.

Dark eyes turned sympathetically towards the sleeping girl. "She seems so sad," Kikyo whispered, taking in a shuddering breath. The hanyou placed an arm around her and gave her a hug before saying,

"Of all people, she doesn't need this."

The girl nodded. "No one does." But she didn't understand. She turned to her friend then, "Are you ok?"

Bitterness ran behind his eyes, bitterness that the girl could clearly see but he wouldn't admit to it. "I'm fine, c'mon let's get something down at the cafeteria."

The boy nodded to his friend, unconsciously taking hold of Kikyo's hand as they walked down the corridor and into the lift. Blue eyes looked towards the sleeping girl and Bankotsu sat down beside her, running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply.

"I didn't know you'd come," came her soft, tired voice.

He looked towards her sleepy, open brown eyes and smiled slightly. If this was what he would look at everyday for the rest of his life…how beautiful. "You ok?"

"Fantastic," she mumbled wryly, sitting up right and stretching her hands over her head. "I've been here for hours…"

"And you look just as pretty as ever," he joked, messing up her hair and earning himself a little giggle from her. Her features though soon melted into more sombre ones and the boy sighed, placing an arm around her and letting her lean against him.

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I know…but I can still be sorry."

She smiled and sighed, "I guess you can."

He took in the scent of her damp hair, it smelled like the rain you woke up to on a rainy Sunday morning, and she was so small he was afraid of breaking her. He could. But he wouldn't. The number of people he'd broken in his life haunted him and he hoped that she wouldn't be one of them. If he could do one thing right, it would be to never hurt her.

"How ironic," the girl said softly, and he almost couldn't hear it.

"What is?"

She froze and said quickly, "Nothing."

Dark brows knitted together and he tilted her head up to look at him. "Tell me."

Uncomfortable guilt washed over her features and her eyes shifted from side to side, looking anywhere except at him. "Maybe some other time."

He decided to drop the matter though questions still circled in his mind. He was beginning to get frustrated with what she hid from him. He wanted to know…but it wasn't out of curiosity. It was because…_she's more than just a friend now._

He crashed and burned…hard.

* * *

Kagome walked down to the canteen, Bankotsu by her side, his wallet out. They'd just come out of an argument about who would pay for what. They were both tired and in desperate need of a caffeine fix. Kagome had lost obviously.

All of a sudden, the girl froze her eyes wide as she looked at the scene in front of her. Bankotsu kept walking but almost stumbled and fell when she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back. Glaring and looking down at her, he hissed,

"What was that for?"

She didn't answer and pointed to a far corner. Upon looking up, his eyes widened with realisation. "Oh…" It was Inuyasha and Kikyo…kissing…very passionately indeed.

A small excited smile was on the girl's lips as she beamed at him. "I knew it!"

The braided boy smiled lopsidedly and said, "Well, it's about time. I was seriously thinking of telling them to get it on already."

"But isn't that so sweet?" she said wistfully, smiling and cocking her head to the side.

Blue eyes rolled, "Just sugary. C'mon, let's get something to drink."

She laughed and slapped his arm but followed him to the counter anyway. It was at times like these when she felt like she was part of some big family, whether her parents were there or not. But her eyes dulled and her smile faded when she remembered Kaede in that operating theatre, the woman who had looked after her with such care and tenderness as if she was her own child. Her own daughter had died many years ago and she had taken to Kagome so well ever since she saw her.

Everyone loves Kaede, her mother, her father, her brother, even Momo. She couldn't lose Kaede too. She'd lost enough in her lifetime. If she was gone…who would she have left? No one. She'd be alone again. _"Pain is an alarm clock Kagome…"_ Her mother's words served as a constant reminder of the pain she went through and came out from. She was strong and she had her mother to thank for that. But how much longer could she be strong for…before she broke and melted and got torn apart?

"_No more…I don't want this anymore."_

"Kagome?"

Looking up, she was greeted with the goofy smile of Bankotsu's as he held out a cup of hot coffee for her. Smiling warmly and earnestly, she took the cup. "Thanks." As long as she still had her friends to help her through this, she could stay strong. She had to be strong for them and herself.

Brown eyes lingered on her two friends a while longer, a sweet smile on her face before she turned to Bankotsu and said softly, "Come on, let's leave those two lovebirds alone for a while." She took his hand and they walked out, the girl oblivious to the slight blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Well, aren't we demanding today?" he commented teasingly, trying to get over the fact that she willingly took his hand.

She stopped suddenly and rounded on him, a calculative glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Thanks for noticing."

Taken aback by her suddenly sultry approach, his blue eyes widened and he stared at her amused face. "Uh…"

"Lost for words? I would never have taken you as the sort to not have anything smart to say." Winking, she turned around again, sipping her coffee, a small giggle escaping her lips.

The boy stood there dumbly for a good three seconds before running after and saying loudly, "Well for your information I wasn't lost for words," he stated indignantly, "I was just…formulating my next choice of words…"

She snorted and nudged him in the ribs. "Of course you were."

"I was!" he protested poutily, looking much like a little boy. She laughed and pinched his cheek. "You're such a child."

He smiled wickedly then. "Well someone has to be or all this attention you're giving me would go to waste."

She looked startled. "Attention?"

He sighed and said lazily, "You know you can't stop talking to me, you like me too much."

The girl frowned disapprovingly and scoffed. "Much more than you deserve obviously."

He turned to her dramatically, "Oh you wound me fair lady!"

"And I'll do a lot more than that if you keep that overly large ego of yours," she said snootily, walking past him and finishing off her coffee.

"But without this ego, I wouldn't be me would I?" he said, trying to sound smart.

Blue eyes caught the sparkle in dark brown ones and the girl smiled sweetly, looking at him with a mixture of adoration and guilt, "No you wouldn't."

They both stopped walking then and the boy took a step towards her, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "You know…" he began uneasily, "no matter what happens, you'll…still have us."

She looked as if she was about to cry and Bankotsu mentally smacked himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sa-"

He was cut off when she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly, her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes to reach him. "Thank you so much for everything you've done so far! You don't know how much I already owe you!" she cried, trying her best not to cry.

His stunned silence melted away and he smiled, hugging her back. Whatever was going to happen from now on, he was going to be there for her and witness it first hand with her. They would learn more about each other in their own time and hopefully soon he would be able to show her how much he really did care.

* * *

A/N: Ok this is done finally! I'll have you know that I've been swamped with work and tests and I've only been at school for like…six weeks so far. So anyways, yep I'm going to try to update every two weeks for all of my stories so for now…REVIEW and I will see you in two weeks. And thank you to all who have reviewed so far!! They made me really pleased and I'm glad to say that in a few more chapters…this story will finally be done:D I estimate about…fifteen or sixteen chapters. And I'm sorry this was short…but yeah next one will be much longer!!

Peace out!  
Rex


	11. Gravity

Playing Their Game

Chapter 11: Gravity

"_Kaede...chan..."_

Dark eyes seemed to lose their shine as the whispered name left her lips. The man in front of her spoke on in words that meant nothing to her. Everything seemed to slip through her fingers, through her eyes, through her skin and her body. It felt like standing in a white room that somehow or another wasn't bright but plain and hazy. Figures moved around mindlessly and still the doctor kept speaking.

His glasses reflected the light into her eyes and she frowned and turned away, opting to look at the floor instead. Still the man kept speaking in those morbid and low hushed tones. Kagome felt nothing and so she whispered a soft and insincere 'thank you' and turned around and walked away. The man stared after her, an indifferent yet understanding look on his face, as if he had to face people like her every single day. After a while, he too turned and left.

Dark hair fell around a tanned face and still, the girl continued to walk away and then, as if just knowing, she looked up and caught the sapphire blue gaze of the braided boy she had grown so close to these past few months. He had a solemn expression and for those who didn't know him, would've thought he looked quite uncaring in the least. But she saw and he knew and she knew that he knew.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and just looked at him tiredly, allowing her head to fall to the side and her hands to stay limp. Her face was fallen and without a word, Bankotsu walked slowly towards her and pulled her to his chest which she fell limply on. Neither cared about the looks they were receiving from those who walked past all they knew was that her heart was breaking.

She had no one. _No one._

Her tears seemed to stay hidden. Or perhaps they'd be non-existent this time. Masculine hands held her safely and she thought for an instant whether he'd be able to save her from the pain. Maybe he could. If only he could.

"Bankotsu..." she whispered softly.

He stared ahead and answered equally as softly, "Yeah?"

He waited with bated breath for her answer and she inhaled and sighed quietly. "Take me somewhere."

The boy nodded and pulled back, draping his arm around her and holding her close as they walked out of the hospital and to the car park where the rest were waiting, having a smoke. Inuyasha looked up and froze for a few seconds when he caught the look on her face. Bankotsu shook his head at him and the amber eyed boy lowered his golden orbs and nodded, taking Kikyo's hand and giving it a squeeze.

The older girl looked mournful as she watched Kagome and Bankotsu get into the car and drive off. Turning to the hanyou, the Miko let out a gushed breath and threw herself at him, hugging him tight. "She doesn't deserve this."

The silver haired boy hugged her back and closed his eyes. "I know, I know. We have to be there for her." His hands ran through her long hair and she tightened her grip, closing her dark eyes, her heart going out to her friend.

"This isn't going to be easy for her." Her words were truthful and sorrowfully painful. "It isn't going to be easy on either of them."And Inuyasha trusted his priestess' words and knew that if anything happened between Bankotsu and Kagome, they'd have to be there for both of them. Those two painful souls were meant for each other but with so much hurt and sorrow in between no one knew if they could see past that and see just what they'd be missing. They would never find another as good as each other, ever.

And right now, they needed each other.

* * *

The radio was on low volume as they drove through the town. The lights had come up and the night was only just beginning. But to Kagome, everything seemed like the end. They drove in silence and the girl's eyes still remained dry. Was she going to cry? Would she feel better? Nothing could make something like this feel better. She had no one.

Souta was off with his own family in some distant country and although he sent her money every month, that was all the two could do with each other, at least until she started work. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, feeling the steady drum of the engine through her body. It sent slow, smooth vibes through her and for a few minutes, everything seemed to fade away.

Bankotsu cast furtive glances in her direction every now and then and when he realised she'd fallen asleep, he sighed and shook his head. She was hurting so badly and there was nothing he could do. The boy eyed the heavy Scorpio pendant around her neck and smiled bitterly. Remembering his promise, he decided to take a sudden left turn and continued driving. He would take her somewhere safe for the night.

The music sounded softly in the background as he drove and Kagome slept. He would've liked to have taken her to this place under better circumstances but he knew that this time would be what she needed. It was a beautiful place, with all the air of mystery and an ethereal atmosphere. He often came here on long, unsleeping nights. But he went to many other places on sleepless nights but he always felt at home here.

They left the town and the city lights behind and now drove through the suburbs where the houses were far and in between. Open grasslands and fields dominated their view, as did huge luxurious gardens and parks. The thick blanket of clouds blocked any light from the moon or the stars but that didn't matter where they were going.

He drove for a little over an hour and when they finally reached their destination, he stopped the car and let out a deep sigh. Cerulean eyes gazed longingly at the raven haired girl and almost without thinking, his tanned hand moved over and stroked the soft curve of her cheek. Dark lashes fluttered and slowly, those brown eyes he'd grown to love opened and she blinked a few times before turning and looking at him.

Soft, warm light from outside was the first thing she noticed and the girl looked out the window, her eyes widening slightly at what she saw. They had stopped at a clearing somewhere on a hill, the city far in the distance. The trees that surrounded them were lit with lanterns of various oriental colours like reds, oranges, yellows and gold. She gasped lightly and looked at the beauty of the place.

The air held a clean, crisp tone to it and turning to Bankotsu, her eyes watched him delicately, her face beautifully lit by the lanterns which unfortunately could not hide the pain in those deep, chocolate orbs. Unconsciously, the two seemed to move closer and his aqua eyes pierced hers deeply. They were so intense that she had to catch her breath and a shiver ran up her spine.

Before she could stop herself, tears sprang to her eyes and as she continued to stare at him with those wide eyes of hers, the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I..." she began, choked.

But the boy placed a finger to her lips and looked at them from beneath thick lashes. "Shh, don't speak." Wiping the tears from her face, he locked his hands behind her head and pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as she began to cry, long, hard and choked sobs.

Small arms went around his form and she gripped him tightly as her body convulsed in sobs. The gravity of the incident hit her and she couldn't hold back for any longer. She was truly alone and nothing was bringing the woman who had cared for her all these years back. Taking in an audible breath, she cried painfully,

"I don't want to be alone! But she's never coming back, I can't – I can't do –" she couldn't complete her sentence as she was flooded with a wave of tears. Bankotsu could do nothing but hold her as she cried and held onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. Her tears couldn't stop and they were soaking into his shirt.

"I'm here for you," he whispered into her hair and his tone was resolute and firm. He wasn't leaving her.

As soon as Kagome heard this, she was wracked with more sobs and she knew now she had to tell him the truth. She had to because he didn't know just who he was there for until he understood. She had to tell him everything. "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you," she wailed, shaking her head.

Pulling back and looking at him, she held his arms, almost in panic and she stared up at him as if he was going to vanish any second. "You shouldn't be so good to me, I really don't deserve you! I've lied, I've lied to you!"

The boy frowned and held onto her, trying to calm her down. "What are you talking about?" He stroked her hair and looked at her in confusion.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and the look in her eyes was enough to make him listen. "I have something to tell you and I haven't told anyone but you have to know so just listen ok? Please? Just listen?"

Nodding rapidly he agreed, assuring the hysterical girl and making her feel slightly safer. "Just tell me, don't worry I won't be mad or anything. You can trust me, just say it."

Fixing her brown gaze on him, she looked intently into his eyes and spoke, breathlessly, "My parents aren't overseas on a business trip."

Dark brows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Pink lips thinned in pain as she finally said the words she'd been hiding from everyone. "My parents are dead."

* * *

Truth was a funny thing. It was the only thing he wanted from her and for the first time since knowing her, he felt regret. He regretted making her tell him something like this but at the same time he was glad that she trusted him enough to tell him. How could he feel both? Was it possible?

But a string of doubt hung around him like a web. What else was she hiding from him? What else was there to know and find out about her? He wished she could just be honest with him and at times that really frustrated him and he hated and resented her for hiding things from him. But right now, as she lay there in his arms, the both of them covered in the blanket in the boot of the large SUV, with the top open, he forgave her.

He held her close as she slept and he wrapped his legs around hers, keeping her warm and occasionally planting kisses on her forehead. In such a small amount of time, she meant so much to him. She hiccoughed and sniffed in her sleep, taking in shuddering breaths and Bankotsu smoothed her hair back and out of her face.

He didn't know if he would ever tell her, but at least to himself now, he could admit that he had fallen deeply in love with the girl. And he didn't know what to do. Should he act upon his feeling? Would it do anything? Would it be any good at all? He loved her...and he had never felt so confused in his life.

He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't know if the girl would look at him differently if he told her. For the last few months, he'd loved having her around, admittedly she could be frustrating and very annoying but he liked her around and he liked talking to her and he felt that maybe they were more alike than they realised. But they were so different too. The way she looked at the world and the way he looked at it were totally opposite but they still managed to find things in common and sometimes she'd just surprise him with the things she'd say.

Could it be so bad to tell her his feelings? And even if she didn't reciprocate maybe he could look past that, even though it'd hurt for a while. But he wouldn't hold it against her or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

In her sleep, her small fingers curled around the Scorpio pendant and she sighed, whispering his name. He regarded her tenderly and smiled bitterly. "I'm here."

Her pink lips curled into a sad smile and she sighed again, curling closer to him. The temptation to kiss those lips then and there overwhelmed him and for a moment, he felt inches away from doing it. But just as he moved his face closer to do just that, one of her hands came and curled around his fingers, holding it warmly. And he stopped and just stared at her sleeping form.

Relenting and smiling one of those boyish grins of his, he closed his eyes and exhaled tiredly, allowing his body to succumb to the deepness of sleep. Unlike Kagome who would have to wake to a heavy reality, he would be able to wake just as normal, only with a very fragile girl in his arms who he was willing to give up his bad ways for just to see her smile for him. So tonight, he'd let her sleep away her pain and tomorrow, he'd be ready to face it with her and he prayed that against all odds, they'd be ok.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! Long time no see ne? ducks from all the rubbish and food being thrown her way Ehehe yeah sorry for disappearing...had a rough time...still having a rough time...I won't bother with explaining. For those of you who read my Avatar story, you'll know why. Anyways yeah I know I'm a sucky author and I do apologise sincerely. BUT I do have this chapter out so it is progress right??  Anyways I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. We're almost done! Just a few more chapters to go and it'll be the end of my story...kinda sad but it makes me happy that I'll be finishing another story! I've already finished my OHSHC one and I'm very proud haha! So I pray that a lot of you are still waiting for this to be finished and I hope I haven't lost any readers...so PLEASE REVIEW!  It really means a lot to me, even if its tiny little one word reviews, it's better than nothing so please review as an acceptance of my apology...which I doubt very many of you are satisfied with so I'll just shut up now :P Catch you guys soon! I SWEAR!

Peace out!  
Rex


	12. He Always Makes It

Playing Their Game

Chapter 12: He Always Makes It

Kagome removed the white miko veil that hung around her head and folded it neatly onto the bed. The burial ceremony had been the usual for a miko of Kaede's status, that being fairly high up. The girl was grateful that Kikyo had agreed to take part in the ritual and also grateful that her friends had all come to pay their respects and offer her support.

She slowly changed out of her miko garb and folded it, taking care to place it just so in the box that usually held it. The ceremony had dragged on far longer than she'd hoped and it had been painful for her to stand and recite the burial prayers and it took all of her energy not to cry. Instead, she just ended up with a very bad headache. She hadn't eaten properly in a couple of days and in all honesty, food was one of the last things on her mind at the moment.

Cleaning the house however, was one of those things and in a few minutes, she had donned an old white shirt and a pair of trousers and began to clean. The girl needed something to do with her hands as well as something to keep her mind off things. Sensing her mistresses' distress, Momo, heavily pregnant, took care to stay out of her way.

She worked slowly, hoping to drag the hours along so that before she knew it, it'd be time to sleep. But she was afraid of that too, not knowing what may come in her dreams. She needed someone there with her but at the same time she wanted to be alone. The weight that seemed to pressure her shoulders was not making anything easier.

In the kitchen, the strong ammonium smell of the cleaner made her nose sting and her eyes water but still she furiously scrubbed at the stove before a wave of emotions overcame her and she released a sob. After that, the sponge fell from her hand and brown eyes, filled with tears, stared down at the floor as her body convulsed in sobs.

This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. She had no one at a time where she needed saving. She needed help. Maybe she always had, but was too stubborn to ask for it. If only her parents were here. If only she had been close with her brother and if only she didn't have to do this by herself. Nothing could have prepared her for this utter loneliness.

The tears dripped down her face and onto the floor and her knees gave way. Clutching her stomach, she cried and cried, cursing everything that came to mind, cursing everyone who had ever left her and cursing everything that had ever given her hope. Because in the absence of hope there was nothing left. Hope hurt and it lied and it formed a false sense of security that maybe things could get better.

Anger coursed through her; pure, undiluted bitter anger as well as a deep pain that had been suppressed for years. Angrily, she tore the rubber gloves off her hands and flung them away, kicking over a chair with her leg before curling into a ball and gripping her hair as she cried, her face between her knees.

If she could have died then and there she would have been more grateful than ever but she was a coward to take her own life. She couldn't do something like that ever. She'd be too afraid of the pain. A painful ache overcame her tender form and she cried for the physical pain as well as the emotional pain.

"_Make it go away!"_ she screamed in her mind, praying that someone could hear her. But she felt so far away and so detached from everything that maybe she really was too far away for anyone to hear her.

A sudden warmth filled her and the raven haired girl opened her brown eyes and saw silver. Looking up into molten amber eyes, she saw empathic pain but support. "Sesshoumaru?"

His arms were around her and they gently lifted her up, cradling her to his chest and holding her tight as she sobbed into his blue shirt. The colour made her think of Bankotsu and she yearned for him. How she wished he was there with her.

"Sesshoumaru," she began weakly, "I can't do this again."

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, we're all here for you." The usually emotionless boy held a sincerity in his tone and he carried her upstairs and placed her into her bed, tenderly covering her and holding her hand as she cried herself to sleep.

The boy's demon heart went out to her and his sharp features showed deep regret and almost anger at what his dear friend was going through. His ears pricking at a sound, the silver haired boy stood and went downstairs, his predatory silence keeping the distraught girl asleep. Opening the door to allow his younger brother through, he answered the question he saw in Inuyasha's eyes.

"She's asleep, but it is a restless one. Where is Bankotsu?"

The hanyou sighed and leaned against the dining table. "He's cleaning up at the temple with the rest of them. Some of the guests at the ceremony left their mess behind. It's his way of caring. He doesn't know what to say to her, or else he'd be here." The boy turned and looked at his older brother. "I hope he figures it out soon."

He was answered by a small noise of agreement and the youkai went to the kitchen and began boiling some water. Inuyasha watched from the doorway and averted his eyes dully to the side. In truth, Bankotsu wasn't the only one who didn't know what to do or say to her. None of them knew. It was the reason that they all carried out helpful yet trivial acts. Making tea for instance wasn't exactly going to solve anything, but it gave the usually composed boy something to do without feeling helpless.

"I heard that she finally told Bankotsu about her parents," two pairs of amber eyes met and both narrowed guiltily. "It was a bold move. She's stopped lying...hopefully."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and couldn't help but agree. As much as they adored Kagome, she had the bad habit of being a compulsive liar. It was one of the things that they hated about her because the only pain it brought was to herself and her friends in the end. It made them feel as if she didn't trust them and she had to come clean eventually and it was unfortunate that the time she did had to be under bitter circumstances.

Taking the hot cup offered to him by Sesshoumaru, the hanyou sighed and asked blatantly, "So, what happens now?"

Sipping his tea with all the grace and authority of a royal, the taller boy cleared his throat and a trace of a smile fell onto his lips. "We wait for those two to finally work things out."

The other smirked despite the situation. "And hopefully we won't have to intervene."

A white brow rose inquisitively. "Oh? And why ever not, brother? I quite enjoy these games you seem to play in fairly often. It serves as enjoyment to watch you try and fail yet try again." Ignoring the glare and the growl from the dog eared boy, he continued. "And I'm sure Kagome will do a fine job in playing in our little game, after she's allowed the grief to subside somewhat."

Inuyasha however looked worried. "But, considering all she's been through, do you really think this is going to help?"

"She has to stop running away. Finally."

* * *

Bankotsu pulled up outside the Higurashi residence and sighed heavily, one elbow hanging outside the window as he looked at the old house. Kagome was probably up in her room by herself, he thought to himself until he noticed the two cars parked in the driveway. So the brothers were still here too. Sapphire eyes turned opaque as he thought about the two silver haired demons. They'd known Kagome far longer than he did and a small stab of jealousy hit him in the chest. Could it be that she trusted them more than him?

Probably. Could it be that she liked them more than him? Perhaps. Was it possible that he'd never be as close to her as them? The chances were high. Heaving another sigh, he was about to drive away again but just as his foot touched the pedal and his eyes turned to the front, his eyes went wide and he let out a cry of surprise.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood in front of his car, both with their brows raised and looking as formidable as ever. Angrily, he looked out the window and shouted at them,

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Do you want me to run you over?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Shut up, Bankotsu, she's asleep and I'd rather you didn't wake her with your yelling."

"I was just about to leave anyway," he shot back, glaring.

Unfazed, Sesshoumaru stepped towards the car and yanked open the door, causing the braided boy to fall unceremoniously onto the roadside with a thud. "What the hell?"

"Stop stalling and get in there. She was probably hoping you'd visit sooner," Sesshoumaru deadpanned, closing the door politely and stepping away. Motioning for his brother to follow, the two brothers got into their cars and began to leave though not before looking pointedly at the blue eyed boy and nodding their farewells.

Bankotsu groaned and muttered angrily to himself, picking himself off the ground and dusting his clothes off. Honestly, if those boys didn't have good intentions behind them, they'd be halfway to the hospital by now. The boy looked at the house uneasily and fingered the hem of his sleeve nervously. Who would have thought that Bankotsu, the head of the Shichinintai would be nervous of a girl? Everything about him, every single thread that kept him together was starting to unravel because of her and her sweetness and her tainted innocence and her ineffectual fists and painful slaps and those cursed words that just seemed to tantalise him to such a ubiquitous degree.

Whining lightly, the boy heaved another heavy sigh and trudged through the gate and through the doors, entering the Higurashi household. It smelled of detergent and washing liquid and he scrunched his nose up in distaste. She was obviously one of those who cleaned when there was nothing better to do. Frowning at the fallen chair on the kitchen floor and the evident smell of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru around the place, he shook his head and cleaned up the mess that those dog brothers could have done themselves.

"Idiots," he muttered to himself.

Finally building up the courage to walk upstairs, he made his way up to her room, knocking on the door before rolling his eyes and just entering. Her room still smelled of her. The peach oils that she burned for incense, the few perfumes that she wore to class sometimes, the grape serum she rubbed into her hair and the lotion that smelled of baby powder that he loved to sniff off her whenever she wasn't paying attention.

She always smelled pretty good in his opinion but she smelled best when she wasn't wearing any perfume at all. It was a warm and homey, floral scent that made him smile all the time. Catching his reflection in her dresser mirror, he silently wished himself good luck and then made his way over to her bed. His eyes gazed emotionlessly down at her sleeping form. The duvet was pulled up above her chin so only her swollen, red eyes and wet cheeks peeked over the top.

Her dark hair was a mess over the pillow and bits were wet and clumped together from her tears. She looked a mess but still to him, her own kind of pretty. Her look was different. She had a sweet sort of prettiness, not beautiful or stunning like the girls in the gang but more of a different prettiness. It was special and somehow managed to be ever present and secretive at the same time. But she never thought much of herself. Her low self esteem and confidence in her own looks always made her more demure and shrunken.

Many times he wondered to himself why she hid from the world when her talent could be spread so beautifully. Sure she wasn't perfect. No one was. She wasn't the nicest person or the kindest or the most honest. But all those flaws he'd come to accept. He wouldn't have her change for him because he knew that as he learned more about her it would come naturally. Like how he had changed all because of her.

Kneeling down by the bed, he looked meaningfully at her and whispered pleadingly, "Please don't lie to me anymore."

A tear at the corner of her eye fell down the side of her face and made a mark on her pillow. Had she heard him? Was this her apology? The thought made him laugh almost, now wasn't the time to be melodramatic. Smiling blandly, he turned and looked out her balcony. The last time he'd been here, he had hurt her. He remembered that, just after their argument. He had hurt her hand and bruised it badly.

"I never apologised for hurting you here. I'm sorry." He said it more to himself than her, knowing that she was asleep and wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok." The words were so soft and far away that he almost didn't think he'd heard them at all. Turning to her quickly, he saw her brown eyes open slightly. "Hey, Bankotsu." She smiled wanly up at him.

Blinking for a few moments, his lips suddenly unravelled into a smile. "Hey yourself, Brown Eyes."

She loved it when he called her that. Even in times like these. "How long have you been here?"

"How long have you been awake?"

She chuckled. "Who said I was ever asleep?"

The braided boy smiled but then his face turned tender and anxious. "How are you feeling?"

Laughing mirthlessly, she managed out in a cracked voice, "Like crap. But I guess you can tell from the way I look huh?"

Cocking a brow, he stated playfully, "Well I was going to use something worse as an example but I guess crap is sufficient."

She frowned and gave him a shove but he caught her hand and smiled warmly down at her. "Just kidding."

The blush on her cheeks brought some of the colour back to her face and she grinned up at him. "Thanks for coming today. I was waiting for you..."

"I know, those two friends of yours told me. Stupid dogs..." he mumbled the last bit and it made her laugh, even if it didn't reach her eyes. But there was gratitude in them and for that, he was thankful.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody, you know the drill, review!! And tell me what you think! Please and thank you! :D We're more than three quarters to the end if my maths is right...hehe I'm planning less than twenty chapters...so maybe three more chappies? And after this, I've got another one planned for ya'll to read if you want...this time it's with Suikotsu instead of Bankotsu...he is my next favourite of the Shichinintai ;) And if so, who do you think I should pair him with? Kagome again? Maybe I'll hand out a few oneshots before hand just to get the feel of writing with Suikotsu...

Peace out!  
Rex


	13. Dancing in the Moonlight

Playing Their Game

Chapter 13: Dancing in the Moonlight

Bankotsu paced his room, his hands in his pocket and they kept coming back out to make occasional hand gestures in the air as he walked, his expression changing by the seconds. Just about every one of his friends sat around his room watching him with raised brows, some snickering, others remaining motionless.

Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Suikotsu, Hiten and Renkatsu beheld similar expressions that clearly said: "you've got to be the biggest idiot alive." Manten, Jakotsu, Shippou, Kouga and Inuyasha were coughing on their own laughter as they made fun of the boy while he passed them. Miroku was the only one whose mind seemed elsewhere, probably on Sango if anyone thought about it.

After about twenty minutes more of this, the hanyou began to get annoyed. Turning to his brother, he asked bitingly, "Just _how_ long are we supposed to wait for him to finally speak?"

Golden eyes remained impassive and emotionless. "I'm a youkai, Inuyasha, not psychic."

Inuyasha gave one of his famous "fehs" and stood up angrily. "Oi, Bankotsu! When you're done contemplating a course of action, call us and we'll come back. Otherwise, we're outta here."

Sapphire eyes swivelled to him and he snapped in annoyance, "Hey, _you_ didn't ask a girl out on...on a date...to _dinner!_ How the hell am I supposed to handle this?"

Hiten rolled his ruby red eyes. "Like you usually do?"

The braided boy turned to him then, protesting strongly, "But it's Kagome! She's not just all the other girls I used to date!"

At his, Jakotsu burst into his alluring laughter. "You? Date? You had your share of one night stands but my arse you ever dated!" He continued to laugh until Sesshoumaru threw a pillow at his head, thus shutting him up. Bankotsu turned his glare from his feminine brother to one of the most sensible of the group.

"Kohaku?"

The stygian eyed boy looked up at him blandly. "Yes?"

The Shichinintai brother sighed and knelt down. "Any advice?"

There was no hesitation or waver in his answer. "Be yourself, act how you usually do with her, don't be an idiot and try to show off."

Nearly everyone snorted. "He got that one right," muttered Shippou, his green eyes twinkling mischievously. Shooting him a look of distaste, the braided boy looked at his friend again and nodded.

"Right...ok...no idiot moves. I can do that."

The silver haired hanyou smiled smugly and lazily draped an arm over his friend, saying smoothly, "Of course you can Bankotsu, my friend, and just know that if you mess this up and mess her up, we'll kill you." He smiled brightly and patted the horrified boy's shoulder, giving it a painful squeeze at the same time which he was sure was a warning.

The boy cringed and nodded in response. "So...," he finally began, "where should I take her?"

Everyone, save for Sesshoumaru and Kohaku, grinned then and there was a flurry of answers and movements around the room.

"Not somewhere too fancy, it's too early for that," Shippou stated, grinning his fox grin.

"But not somewhere cheap either, make sure there's at least air conditioning," Miroku added.

"Unless of course it's by a river or somewhere with a good view, then you can sit outside in the fresh air, that's quite romantic," mused Jakotsu as he tapped a finger to his chin.

"Dress smart," Hiten added.

"But not too smart," Suikotsu pointed out.

"Yeah you don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything," came Manten's boyish voice.

Renkotsu stoo then and looked at his brother pointedly. "Make sure you're clean shaven for that night."

"And _please_ go easy on the cologne. Maybe you should use perfume instead, _we'll_ do it for you," Inuyasha exclaimed dejectedly.

"Mm, the last time he walked around smelling like a perfume store, she'll smell you miles away before you actually get there," said Kouga, his ears twitching humorously.

"And don't forget your wallet like last time. It's rude not to pay for your date if she's female." Everyone turned to the sound of Kohaku's cool voice and then nodded in praise of the boy's smart thinking.

They all turned suddenly and expectantly towards Sesshoumaru who had been silently watching the whole ordeal. A silver brow rose but seeing the impatient and zealous looks on their faces, he sighed and murmured lowly,

"She likes sunflowers and orchids. She's a fan of candied violets and likes local delicacies."

His input was perhaps the most helpful out of all and Bankotsu nodded with a grin. "Thanks. I'll be sure to take your- _all_ your advice," he added quickly, seeing their excited faces. It was going to be one hell of a Saturday afternoon. The boys were most definitely coming around to help him prepare and he vaguely wandered if Kagome was going through the same talk with Kikyo, Ayame and Sango at the same moment.

If she was, she was probably having a far worse time than he was.

* * *

And indeed he was right.

"He asked you out on a date?" Ayame demanded, her green eyes wide with happiness.

Delicate brows knitted together disapprovingly. "No, it's not a date...it's just...we're hanging out." She couldn't even convince herself that what she was saying was true. Denial wasn't very helpful at times like these when she had three very strong-minded girlfriends around her.

"Bankotsu doesn't ask people to hang out. He usually just does it, like all those times before. This," Sango stated, gesturing with her hands, "he actually took the trouble to ask and plan. This," she stated again, a flirty smile on her lips, "is a date."

Brown eyes looked worried and the girl fidgeted in her seat on the sofa. The three had come over earlier that morning to help her with some house cleaning and offer her support in her time of mourning. She was a whole lot better these two weeks after the funeral as she'd had Bankotsu or the others come in almost every day just to check how she was doing and keep her company while she was alone.

It was during one of these sessions on Thursday when she was in the kitchen, making tea and Bankotsu sat at the counter, waiting for her, that he popped the question.

"_Are you free this weekend?"_

"_Yes."_

_He had hesitated then, probably thinking how to ask. "Do you, want to have dinner this Saturday?"_

_She'd been surprised but then smiled and nodded. "Sure."_

Not once, did she think then that it was a date but deep down she'd hoped. Now, as the three girls confirmed her hopes, she couldn't help but let a goofy grin appear on her lips. Kikyo, who had been silent the entire time, allowed a small quirk of the lips as she sipped her tea.

"You seem a lot happier now," the miko stated.

Caught off guard, Kagome stammered. "Uh...yeah...I..."

The three other girls laughed. "Relax, you'll be fine!" the red head exclaimed with a dazzling smile.

"She's right, we'll even come over to help you prepare," Sango smiled and continued with determination, "Leave everything to us, we'll get all the info about the date from the guys. They're with Bankotsu right now."

She flinched internally. Being with those boys and having them confront and bully the poor boy was probably not as fun as being tutored by three girls. Maybe she had it much better than Bankotsu after all.

"I have a question first though," Kikyo said suddenly, breaking the girl's stupor.

Brown eyes looked up into darker ones questioningly. She knew that anything Kikyo said, she said with deep seriousness and intensity. So this was probably going to be a very intimidating question. "Yes?" she asked sheepishly.

The taller girl took another sip then eyed the girl intently. "By going on this date," Kagome waited for the climax, "are you saying that you harbour feelings of more than friendship for Bankotsu?"

It wasn't exactly what Kagome expected but it was close enough. She looked down at her lap, mentally curling up into a ball and shielding herself from their interrogations.

"Kagome?" She looked up into Ayame and Sango's smiling and encouraging faces. Kikyo's was void of emotion and she smiled at turned shyly towards the miko.

"Yes..."

The way that the girl's face broke into a beautiful smile made Kagome gasp silently, and she tried her hardest not to show anything. It was a gorgeous contrast to her usual cool demeanour. She was indeed a very beautiful girl. "That's all we needed to hear."

Smiling back, the raven haired girl blushed and looked down at her lap again, glad that she finally got that off her chest. So it was true; she did like Bankotsu. But there was still the paranoia of just how much Bankotsu liked her back. If they were all right about this being a date, then she was sure she hadn't much to fear. But nothing hurt more than finding out you liked him way more than he liked you.

She quietly prayed that he liked her just as much as she did.

Saturday came around quickly and it was filled with the worries and anxieties of any girl right before a date. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo had come over that afternoon, helping her get ready for tonight. They hadn't told her where it was going to be but after rummaging through her closet, had supposedly found the right clothes for the occasion.

The tall miko was on her phone the entire time, with Inuyasha, getting all the information needed including what Bankotsu was wearing and which car he was going to use. All throughout the afternoon, Kagome was instructed to try on various outfits and sit in a chair while they did her hair and make-up and even though she wasn't used to all this, it was actually quite fun when she thought about it.

The four were in fits of giggles and banters at what went and what didn't. After a few hours of work and girly chats, they were ready. Brown eyes gazed shyly into the mirror, and then in praise to the work of her three friends, who stood over her looking accomplished.

"You look great," Ayame said, her wolf ears twitching happily. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and nodded.

Breathing a laugh, chocolate eyes twinkled in delight. "She's right, you look gorgeous." Turning to the Taijiya, Kagome smiled in thanks. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Kikyo gave the girl an encouraging look and took her hand, helping her up from her seat and leading her down. Before opening the door, she took one last look at her project and smiled softly, one of those sinfully beautiful smiles that Kagome envied so much.

"Good luck," then she laughed lightly and added, "not like you'll need it."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded and said, "Thanks, for everything you've all done."

* * *

Gathering her wits and courage, she stepped towards the door and opened it, grinning when she saw the boy whose back was facing her as he looked down casually over the street. He was wearing her favourite velvety blue cotton shirt which made his eyes look even brighter and a pair of black jeans. His pair of designed converse made her laugh and he turned around quickly at the sound.

He was nervous from what she could tell and it made her adore him that much more. As soon as his cerulean eyes caught sight of her, her fragile form leaning against the doorframe, he took in a deep breath and felt lost for words. He smiled lopsidedly and took in her simple, red smock tube dress and pair of white flip flops.

Her hair was swept up into a ponytail, revealing three silver studs in her ears, two on the usual ear lobes and one near the top of her left ear.

"You look...really pretty," was all he could manage, earning him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. Shall we go then?"

He grinned and nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the car which Kagome realised as Renkotsu's white one. Being the gentleman he was, he helped her into the passenger's seat before sliding into the car himself. And with one fleeting look at the house, nodding inconspicuously to the three girls who stood in the doorway looking smug, they were off.

The city lights flashed past and Kagome found herself smiling despite herself. Ambient music was playing in the CD player and she sighed, leaning into her seat, wind from the open window running coolly across her face.

He took her to a place by the river, one of those indie restaurants which were hung over with pretty white fairy lights. They sat at a table outside, a red lantern lit at their table. At the tables, couples were chatting and eating happily, some of them holding hands and smiling shyly at each other. They had an outside bar and area overlooking the river where couples were dancing to smooth, soft music.

Kagome noticed the many frangipani and jacaranda trees surrounding the premises and she couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty of the place. "It's so beautiful out here." On the other side of the river, she could see the city, all bright with its lights.

Bankotsu nodded, looking over the crystalline river. "It is. The gang and I come here sometimes. Think of it as your initiation."

She looked surprised and stared at him. Laughing, he took her hand from across the table in both his and held it. "You were one of us from the moment you slapped me for looking down your shirt."

She laughed, remembering their first real meeting at the stairwell. "You were such a prick back then. Well, you still are but you're a nice prick so I suppose I can forgive you for that."

He "humphed" and said smoothly, smirking somewhat, "And you're still the annoying little spitfire though I suppose now that comes across more as endearing than annoying."

His teasing made her blush and she looked down into her lap as he played with her fingers, grinning oh so sexily whenever she looked up. They ordered their food, both picking the local specialties for the day.

The food was delicious and they both enjoyed it though perhaps what really made them enjoy the night were the moments where their eyes met, all aflutter with tease and razz.

"You know, it's funny," Bankotsu began, looking thoughtfully at the direction of the river, where people were dancing and laughing, locked in tight embraces.

The girl looked questioningly at him and took a sip of her water. "What is?"

He looked at her then, the look in his eyes making her heart stop. "Us, here, not fighting." She looked at him, unable to say anything. Thankfully she was saved when the waiter came to take their empty plates away. They both offered their thanks and then were both handed a desserts and drinks menu.

After ordering, Kagome turned to him once more, a penchant grin on her lips. "You know what else is funny?"

For a moment, breathing was an impossible task as he watched the red firelight from the lantern dance across her bare shoulders, neck and face. "Uh-,"

"You, a classy, sophisticated rebel, with me, a plain, not-so-classy indie girl without all the glamour you're usually surrounded by." She took another sip of her water, watching him with intense eyes, over the rim. Setting it down, she said lightly with theatrics, "It makes me feel rather special."

Deep, sincere laughter rumbled in his chest and his eyes glittered with mirth. She laughed along with him, a tinkling sound and then gazed wistfully over at the river and at the couples still dancing. She smiled at them. "They look really happy don't they?"

Following her gaze, he nodded in agreement. The way they laughed and the way they held onto each other was touching. The warmth in their eyes as they looked into each other's eyes made an unknown yet familiar feeling stir within his chest. He turned to look at the girl, her eyes far away as she watched them.

At that exact moment, she broke out of her stupor due to the waiter walking up to them and placing their desserts in front of them. Her eyes twinkled with delight as she took a spoonful of the tiramisu in front of her. "Mm," she closed her eyes, savouring the flavour. "This is terrific."

He smiled and ate his own chocolate soufflé, the warm spongy cake tantalizing his pallet. Though looking at the pretty girl opposite him made it hard to resist thinking about what she'd taste like. Mentally slapping himself for his thoughts, he went back to his dessert, praying that the girl didn't notice the internal conflict that was in his head.

He had no such luck.

"Bankotsu? Are you alright?" She looked at him with a small, oblivious frown and he looked up, his mouth full of soufflé.

"Mhmm," was all he could manage as he nodded his head, pretending that nothing was wrong, chewing his food and swallowing before taking a huge gulp of water. It seemed that etiquette at this time had abandoned him. "I'm uh, perfectly fine."

Her eyes were wide and glittering with laughter and it seemed that she couldn't contain it anymore as she burst into a fit of giggles, leaning across the table and using her finger to wipe something off his bottom lip; chocolate sauce. Oh the gods really weren't looking out for him tonight. She then did something totally unexpected, causing him to gape at her.

Winking, she licked the chocolate sauce off her finger and smile. "I can see why you couldn't wait to finish it; it's really good." Her innocence dumbfounded him. Surely she knew that such an act like that shouldn't be done with a boy who was clearly head over heels with her. He cleared his throat and nodded, muttering something along the lines of,

"Yeah. Very good, very tasty indeed."

When she had finished her tiramisu, she turned to him and sighed. "That was excellent. Thank you so much for the dinner Bankotsu."

Despite himself, he smiled foolishly. "You're welcome."

All of a sudden, her eyes widened and her head snapped again towards the direction of the dancing couples. A familiar tune had started to play and she laughed and smiled in disbelief. "I love this song, I haven't heard it in ages."

Looking up in the sky, the braided boy found it ironic that the full moon was out, adding to the atmosphere of the place as well as the song. Seeing the look of wistful happiness on her delicate features he stood and walked around the table in front of her.

Brown eyes met blue ones in confusion. And when he held his hand out and grinned, he said, "May I?"

She took his hand in an instant, a clear look of blithe as she smiled dazzlingly up at him. He led her to the couples and took her hand, placing one on his shoulder and placing his own on her waist. They began to dance. She was clumsy and unsure at first but he whispered in her ear, "Trust me," and soon they were dancing beautifully.

She laughed as he twirled her and pulled her flush against him. The ecstasy he felt at having such a gorgeous girl in his arms on a night like this was unforgettable. The music filled the air as did her laughter. He could smell the flirty, fruity perfume she wore and he would have loved to bury his face into her tanned, creamy neck and just inhale that glorious scent.

All shyness had flown out the window as she danced with him. It sent a thrill through her to be held by such warm hands. He picked her up and spun her around in the air before pulling her back down again, this time holding her closer than ever. She didn't even realise at first that her feet were still off the ground, as wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his blue eyes.

It wasn't until now that she realised how much taller he was compared to her. Her eyes hazed over as she stared at him from under thick lashes. Emotions seemed to fly through the air as the song reached the climax.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"May I...kiss you?" His voice held sincerity and pure emotion and although a light blush came to her cheeks, she smiled and said,

"I was waiting for you to."

Still carrying her, he let the girls' hands come around his smooth face and he pressed his lips to hers, feeling the velvet of her lips and tasting the coffee flavour from the tiramisu. As his hands tightened around her, she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter, sweeping through her mouth and exploring every crevice that there was.

Her heart seemed to beat faster within her chest and her skin grew hotter. Everyone around them disappeared and they were the only two that mattered at the moment. She moved her lips with his, her tongue dancing with his and making him tremble. Goosebumps erupted all over her body and her toes curled in the air. His kisses were oh so sensual and they made her crave for more.

As the song ended, they broke apart, both flushed from that slow, sweet and deep kiss. Their foreheads were pressed against each others' and the heavy breathing sent tingles up their spines. She smiled then and her arms around his neck tightened.

"Shall we get the bill?"

He laughed and nodded, setting her down and leading her back to their table. After paying, the two couldn't get to the car fast enough without stealing chaste, hot kisses along the way. And as they night wore on, the pain and fear of being alone seemed to lessen, for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: YAY! They're finally together! God know some of your probably thought that by having a chapter 13, I'd make something bad happen! Pfft, I think we've had enough angst in this story :D I'm very pleased with this chapter actually. Things may start to get a little steamy so for those of you with a weak tolerance to heavy make out scenes, this is a warning ;) Hey, I said from the beginning that this was going to be a pretty smutty story towards the end. We have around two or three more chapters left, and an epilogue. But the number of chapters depends on how I'm feeling and how I want to tie the story off...so there may actually be more...hm...Anyways, for now, REVIEW!! Oh and the song that played for them was Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader! Love that song...

Peace out!

Rex


	14. Must Have Done Something Right

Playing Their Game

Chapter 14: Must Have Done Something Right

* * *

The music in the car blared loudly as they drove down the empty city streets a few hours before dawn. Kagome sang to the rock melody and lifted her arms in the air, laughing as the wind blew all around her. Next to her Bankotsu drove, laughing at the girl's enthusiasm. Her eyes twinkled in the early darkness and as they drove on, the air of serenity and bliss just seemed to escalate. The girl popped a strawberry into her mouth, plucked from the carton in her lap. Leaning over to the boy next to her, she fed him one and smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat.

The past few weeks had been some of the best of her entire life. And if this was a dream, she prayed that it wouldn't end anytime soon. The sun was just beginning to rise and Bankotsu had promised her a view she'd never forget. They arrived at the top of the hill, a few minutes walk away from a temple and parked the car under a tree, facing outwards, over the city. She could see the sea in the distance, lit by the waning moon.

"It's beautiful out here," she whispered, tilting her head to the side and gazing out. They had stayed up all night baking when Bankotsu had said he had a craving for something sweet. In the end, she'd made five cakes, two trays of muffins, an apple pie and twelve éclairs, stopping only when he had dug into the éclairs, stating that it was those that he'd been craving. His lack of information had annoyed Kagome out of her skin and she threw a handful of flour at him in anger. That of course had resulted in a food fight as well as the after clean-up. It had taken them a good two hours to get everything cleaned, especially due to the make-up make out they began only halfway through cleaning and the stolen kisses that they couldn't help themselves with.

The girl shivered in her seat and yawned, and Bankotsu rolled up the windows and rolled back the roof, climbing into the back and pulling the girl with him. He levered the seat back so they could lie back comfortably. He held her in his arms and she closed her eyes, smiling and planting a soft kiss on his neck. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

He chuckled. "Am I?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Mm, you are...even if you did get my kitchen floor dirty."

He laughed and kissed her on top of her head, breathing in her floral shampoo. "Well so are you. And you smell good all the time."

She grinned. "It's called taking a shower Bankotsu, maybe you should learn how to sometime."

Smiling wickedly, the braided boy rolled over and lay above her, his hands on either side of her small body. She looked up at him in surprise and he smirked when he saw the blush on her cheeks. "Maybe you should teach me how sometime, Kagome."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a teasing kiss and pulled back, enjoying the way her eyes grew heavy and she pouted under him. "You've a very dirty mouth, talking to a girl like that."

He kissed her again, this time lingering just half a second longer before pulling away. "You know you like it, babe."

"Oh do I now?" The wench grinned and traced his jaw with fine fingertips. She bit her lip and smiled slyly, her fingers travelling down his neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake. They stopped at his top button and slowly, teasingly began to unbutton it. He watched her with dark, sapphire eyes, wanting so much just tell her to get it over with already. Frustration mounted in him as she moved to the third last button and she seemed to sense his growing frustration and so she smiled and reached up, kissing him softly, lingeringly and gently on his lips, making his tension lessen and his ever growing affection for the girl increase.

Upon finishing the last button, tanned hands ran up on the boy's lean abdomen, up to his chest and finally his shoulders, pushing the shirt off and sliding it down his arms. He sighed, kissing her tenderly, their tongues a constant battle of survival. His hands went around her waist and his lips to her neck and collar bone, biting and teasing, making her sigh and bite her lip. Her hands ran up his smooth, bare back to pull the tie out of his hair. He laughed lowly into her neck and bit down on her shoulder and she hissed, her fingers tangling into his hair and making him groan.

"That feels good..." he murmured as she ran her fingers into his hair, feeling the silky softness of those strands. Strong fingers teased the skin exposed as he hitched her shirt up just a little higher and the girl shivered under his touch. Her toes curled and her fingers gripped his hair as he bit down again at her neck, forming a pretty love bite.

"So does that," she managed to whisper as his tongue traced pretty patterns on her skin.

He had turned the engine off earlier and it was beginning to get very steamy indeed in the car. The windows were beginning to fog up from the bottom edges and in the darkness of the morning, this seemed righter than anything she'd ever experienced before. His whole hands moved under her shirt, making her gasp and writhe in pleasure. He grinned darkly. It was ever so much fun to play with his girl like this.

He paused. _His_ girl..._his _Kagome. And he had to let her know. Stopping for a second and rising up to looked deeply into her eyes, he found a pair of equally smoky eyes gazing back at him. It was water and earth in that moment and the girl smiled.

"Kagome..."

"Bankotsu,"

"I'll always be with you," he said, all his honesty pouring forth.

"And I'm not going anywhere either. I promise." She kissed him, sweetly and gently on the lips. He grinned into her kiss and kissed back, his tongue sliding on her lower lip in a way that made her tremble underneath him. She giggled and nipped at his bottom lip, going down to his jaw and neck, inhaling deeply, his subtle, masculine scent. Gods he smelled so good. Smiling shyly as the blue eyed boy lifted her shirt higher before looking to her for permission, the girl nodded and within a second, he was taking in the gorgeous curves of a slim, lithe form. He realised just how small she was and smirked when he noticed the black lingerie she wore.

"I remember this one...I got an amazing view of it when you didn't button your shirt up properly. Very sexy indeed," he purred, fingering the ribbon in the middle.

Biting her lip seductively, she whispered, "And don't forget; this does come as a set." Blue eyes widened as nimble fingers went to the button and zip of her jeans, slowly and deliberately undoing them, sliding the skinny jeans down smooth legs. The boy blushed and grinned lopsidedly as the girl smirked up at him. "Enjoying the view from up there?"

"Oh yeah."

She giggled when he began kissing her again, running his hands over the new exposed skin, enjoying it even more when he began to remove her last pieces of clothing and even more so when he ended up in only his blue boxers. He stopped then and just stared at her, again as if he was asking for permission. The girl licked her lips nervously and reached up to stroke his cheek. Bankotsu leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"You...don't have to stop if you don't want to..." she said, her voice growing softer and the blush on her cheeks growing hotter – not like it could get any hotter in here.

He stared at her, a reassuring smile on his lips. "I'd never do something you wouldn't want me to do to you. You're not ready yet but I still want to be the one who has you." He kissed her forehead and then pressed his to hers, asking with all the love in the world, "Save yourself for me for when you are ready."

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she smiled beautifully up at him. "You've always had me, and you'll have everything I have to give. Just...wait for me ok?"

He smiled, holding her to him in the heat of the car, the peaceful song of flesh on flesh making them both fall asleep after a long night. "Always," were the last words he whispered into her ear before they fell into slumber. In the shadow of the tree, they hardly noticed as the sun began to rise, the two forms peacefully asleep and in each others' company. It was more beautiful a scene than all the lovers' scenes in the world.

It was about three in the afternoon when they awoke again, both figures blushing furiously as they pulled on their clothes, trying to secretly steal glances of exposed skin. Kagome had had the sense to bring extra clothes in her bag for the both of them, admitting that she had stolen one of his dark blue shirts because she loved how it smelled. He had only laughed and teased her for her "stalkerish" tendencies.

The girl had stuck her tongue out and pulled on her white, summer skirt and a filmy, grey top, hopping out of the car and smiling as the wind spun around her, bringing with it, the scent of sakura blossoms and the sea. A strange combination it was but highly invigorating and greatly refreshing. Bankotsu watched her from the car, his blue eyes shining with love for the Kagome and all her quirks and strangeness. Only last week at school had she pulled him into a cubicle in the girls' bathroom and snogged him senseless. The girl was a whirlwind of spunk and personality and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

The other day, the Ravens had got into a gang fight with another high profile gang, the head of which had done some double dealing under the table, stealing a design of bikes that had originally been Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's. The brothers of course were furious and had barged into the warehouse where the bikes were kept, interrogating the leader. Both sides had called for backup and Bankotsu had swiftly left in the middle of a lunch date with Kagome, apologising profusely.

But the girl had understood and begged him to be careful.

When he staggered into her home later that night, with bruises and cuts all over his body and face, she had rushed to him, her face filled with a mixture of worry and relief. She had cried, holding his face to her chest, his blood dirtying her clothes and skin. He still remembered how much had cried and told him how worried she was. He had chuckled and embraced her in a tight hug, telling her that he was fine, trying to ease her anxiety.

Tugging on his jeans and pulling on the shirt, he stepped outside and leaned against the car, watching her spin in the wind, a dazzling smile on her face. Skipping up to him she said suddenly,

"I'm hungry, let's go eat."

A dark brow rose. "Where to?"

She grinned. "The Greek place next to your home."

He quirked an incredulous smile. "You do know that it's about an hour away right?"

"Doesn't matter, I can wait." She took a step up to him and went on her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on his nose. "Shall we?"

Rolling his eyes but smiling affectionately, he nodded, pulling out his keys.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome sat in the shower, feeling the hot water fall in drops on her, warming her to the core. Bankotsu lay on her bed waiting for her. He'd been spending more and more nights in her home ever since the funeral and he'd grown accustomed to the place. Everywhere he looked he saw her there. He loved the way she would run her hands through his loose hair; the sensual motion made him drift off to sleep so much better. Her hands always did those little things that made him move to her touch. Like the way she'd run her fingers across his bare shoulders or stroke his face tenderly or trace little patterns on his palm.

She was so beautiful in everything he did. About half a year ago he wouldn't have thought so but now, it seemed as if the only thing on his mind was her. The Gang had fallen in love with her just as he had and he realised that there was no way now that he could let go. It would be too difficult to do such a thing now that he'd tasted the wine and wanted to get drunk on it. The bathroom door opened and she walked out, her hair in a towel and clad in his favourite big t-shirt; one he had given her because she just looked so darn cute and drowned in it.

He could already smell the raspberry conditioner she used in her hair and it made him smile. The scent wafted over to him and hit him full force when she pulled her hair out of the towel and began to blow dry it distractedly, not even bothering with a brush as it just took up time. It wasn't as if she had anyone to impress anyway. Bankotsu always made a mess of her hair the next morning after sleeping in it all night anyway. He always insisted that she smelled so good but she found the notion endearing if not a little strange.

The girl turned off the lights and crawled into bed, habitually curling up to him under the covers. After a while, she frowned and rested her chin on his hand, saying bluntly,

"Take your shirt off."

He snorted. "I beg your pardon?"

"Take your shirt off," she repeated again, this time tugging the hem of his shirt up.

"Are you going to molest me while I sleep?" he deadpanned, raising a brow.

"Definitely," was her swift, equally flat reply and the stared at each other in the darkness before bursting into laughter. "It just feels a lot more comfy, for me anyways."

Rolling his sapphire eyes, he pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor, leaving him in only his green boxers. He'd opted to taking a change of clothes or two with him after they'd had lunch. Grinning, the girl wrapped her legs over him and cuddled into his chest, her fingers sliding on his collar bones. He had an arm around her and thought to himself, _'I could really get used to this.'_ And it was true; he wouldn't mind going to bed every night like this and waking every morning to her pretty, sleeping face, hopefully sans the drool that was left on her pillow one time when she had a cold and slept with her mouth open.

But then again, as long as she was there, drool seemed as significant as a speck of dust. He smiled affectionately and she asked softly, "What're you grinning at?"

Tilting her chin up so he could kiss her, he said against her lips, "Just you, babe."

Smiling, the dark haired girl held his hand in hers, kissing his knuckles and saying quietly, "I want it to be just me..." Blushing furiously, to save herself further embarrassment, the girl swung her legs over him so she was lying on his chest and firmly planted her lips to his so he wouldn't have the chance to reply to her foolish comment. The boy was too stunned to say anything so he kissed her back, his hands moving up the back of her shirt and then pulling it off, loving the feel of her bare skin on his. He pulled her face down to his so their noses were touching and he said, his words honest and true,

"There will be only you; I swear."

Biting her lip, she smiled shyly and nodded resting her head on his chest, allowing his hands to run over her naked flesh, leaving trails of shivers in its wake. Listening to his heartbeat, the girl thought to herself that she didn't need more than this. She was so lucky to have him there with her always. She never got tired of his advances and his teasing and his touches. They burned her like fire. Whenever he looked at her it was like she was the spoon and he was the dish of ice cream. It felt so good. It was almost like a drug. And she was addicted and didn't want this euphoria to ever end.

"Bankotsu?" she whispered, waiting for his reply which never came. He was asleep and the girl smiled lovingly. Her words could wait until tomorrow, or the next day, or the week after. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. Her words were lost on her lips and brown eyes closed blearily, the girl falling asleep not two seconds after in the arms of the man she had fallen in love with.

A/N: Ok! This is slightly rushed but I'm on holiday and have finished my exams! :D This story will definitely be finished soon and to be honest, I can't wait. It's been running for almost two years and I think that I've written as much as I could for this. I only hope that I tie the story off well over the next one or two chapters! Hope you like this one! Thanks to all who reviewed so far! It's much appreciated and I love you all for it! Anyways you all know the drill; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And tell me what you think! ;) Catch you guys later!

Peace out!  
Rex


	15. I Love You

Playing Their Game

Chapter 15: I Love You

Kagome sat at a table at school, painting one of the pieces she was going to put up at the exhibition at the end of her university years here. It wasn't for quite a while but the girl was impeccable and wanted to do as many "wow-factor" pieces as she possibly could. She absolutely loved her job as an art student, glad that she had decided to drop the science based subjects a few months earlier. Although the girl didn't quite know what she wanted to be when she graduated, she knew it definitely had something to do with art.

Her brush swept with intricacy on the white, thick board in colours of orange, pink, yellow, gold and red. The woman on the paper wore her warm coloured robes, akin to the old fashion kimono. Getting all those tiny designs down onto paper proved to be very difficult and backbreaking but the result would be worth it she knew. Running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes, the girl stretched her arms and neck before taking a sip of water from the bottle to her right.

Just as she had finished setting the bottle down, a pair of cool hands came over and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," came the feminine voice and the dark haired girl grinned.

"Hey Sango. And I'm guessing Ayame and Kikyo are there too?"

The Taijiya scoffed. "Those losers? Wouldn't be caught dead with them."

"Hey!"

"Bitch!"

The girl removed her hands and all four of them burst into laughter. Swivelling around in her chair, Kagome smiled at her friends. "How's it going?"

Sango's wicked smile was mirrored by the other two. "Shouldn't we be asking you that? I mean sheesh, you get a boyfriend and all of a sudden we don't hang out anymore?"

She gave them a mock glare. "Oh hush, we hung out last week!"

"Yeah but you spend all your other time making mushy with Bankotsu!" whined Ayame, pouting and hopping over to kneel in front of Kagome. But she smiled softly then and said, "We miss you is all. So you're coming out with us now. We're having tea at this really nice place in town. And you can't say no."

Giving the red head an amused look, Kagome nodded, putting her hands up in defeat. "Sure thing, I just need my bag."

"Excellent!"

The patisserie was an Italian place called_ Basilica_ and it was a cosy little place with brick walls, a fireplace that was more for show than actual use and warm little booths that could fit about six people. The smell of sweet pastries and delights attacked her nose and the girl smiled.

Seeing her look, Kikyo grinned. "I know it smells divine doesn't it?"

Sango smiled at the waiter and ordered them all a cup of hot Earl Grey. She then turned her attention to Kagome. "We come here a lot. Almost as much as the place Bankotsu took you, the one by the river? Well anyway, my dad has known this owner for aeons now so the gang and I always get discounts when we come here. It was my dad who got the dude to start up this place anyway."

"Let me guess; it's been flourishing ever since?"

Kikyo gave a small nod. "Ever since."

Their tea arrived just then and they each took their cups, taking sips. "Mmm, this is good," Kagome said as the flowery scent wafted around her. It really was exquisite tea.

All four of them put down their cups then and eyed Kagome predatorily. She knew what was coming by the cheeky glints in their eyes. Rolling brown orbs, Kagome sighed and gave them all a knowing look.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well obviously how far you guys have gone!" Sango said with a huge grin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The fox girl nodded eagerly and Kikyo's lips were graced with the tiniest smile.

Her cheeks flamed as she confessed, "Well...I said I didn't mind but..." her head spun at the memory of it and she sighed dreamily, giving them all a breathless smile. "Oh god he was so sweet about it. Like, he just _knew_ I wasn't ready yet and he said it was fine and I told him to just wait for me and well it was probably the most beautiful thing anyone has _ever_ done for me and he didn't get upset about it," she gushed, the girls looking at her with awed smiles and practically beaming for her. She was one happy bunny.

"Wow, I never knew he could be so romantic," chided Ayame, her green eyes bright.

Sango smirked. "Only with Kagome."

"So...you haven't done _it_ yet. That's...impressive." Everyone turned to Kikyo and nodded, except for Kagome who blushed furiously. But the tall miko just smiled at her friend. "It's good; he really does care for you."

Her words were sincere and Kagome felt herself glowing by the truth of them. Bankotsu really did care a great deal about her if he could whisper all those things to her, things that could make her melt and evaporate in a second of love and passion. Even now, he remembered his words; "_Save yourself for me for when you are ready."_ They were so filled with love and promise and it made her heart speed up just thinking about it. She wouldn't have anyone else take her except for him. They wouldn't be good enough for her. She needed him.

"So...details, Kagome, come on!" Ayame was as relentless and exuberant as ever as she practically jumped up and down in her seat.

"Err..."

"Oh seriously now, don't be shy! You just wait till you guys actually _do_ it then you'll have something to be embarrassed about. I mean, we all know each others' secrets." Sango gave Kikyo a pointed, teasing look and the miko had the decency to look just a little flustered as a light blush took over her pale cheeks.

The girl cleared her throat. "Yes well, Inuyasha and I do more than just _that_. We do have conversations about everyday things," she said indignantly.

"Oh I'm not doubting that one bit. It's just that we know all your dirty little secrets! I'm sure he tells the guys everything," Ayame quipped, then glancing at Kagome and whispering, "It's a male thing."

Nodding understandingly, Kagome's thoughts went to her amber eyed friend. Inuyasha had been an excellent friend and brother and she loved him dearly. One day she would definitely have to thank him for coming, uninvited with the entire gang, especially with Bankotsu. Turning to her friends, Kagome decided that now was the right time to ask.

"Uhm..."

Three pairs of eyes, one green, the other brown and the last a dark grey, turned to her then in an instant. The mechanism of their movements startled her just a little. "Yes?" they asked in unison. Okay this was just a little more than creepy.

Struggling to find her words, Kagome spent a good time opening and closing her mouth and were Kaede here to see her, she would have told her that she resembled a dying fish. "Well, I...this is hard...not to mention extremely embarrassing."

Sango snorted. "Seriously nothing can be more embarrassing than hearing about Ayame's little drunken tryst with Kouga."

A green glare was directed at the warrior and she snapped, "Well what about _you_ and that time with Miroku? Oh wait, no, what about the _many_ times with Miroku? I swear you guys have the strangest relationship ever! You get together and then split and then you have out-of-relationship make-out sessions...amongst other things."

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the green eyed girl and she stuck out her tongue. Kikyo and Kagome burst into laughter at their childishness. It really was adorable for a couple of grown up girls to act like eight year olds. Turning to her finally, the dark eyed girl said calmly,

"I think what these two mean is that you don't have to be shy in front of us. Just tell us what's on your mind."

She looked at each of their reassuring and encouraging smiles and nodded, apprehension written all over her face. "Right...Ok then." Taking a deep breath, brown eyes looked momentarily at the ceiling. _'I'm praying that you're up there listening to me. And after I say this you'd better not try any funny business and take away the best thing that has ever happened to me.'_ Looking back at them, the girl finally spilled what had been on her mind for the past few weeks. "I honest to God think that I'm in love with him."

They gave her blank stares and she continued. "I mean it's not like I just went out with him and fell in love or anything like that. It was...a long time before that I think. I mean it wasn't love at first sight I don't think. It was more like...all that bantering we did and all those fights we had made me fall in love with him? If that makes any sense whatsoever which it probably doesn't. But...all I know...is that he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know that I have something insatiably special right now and if I lose it I don't know what I'll do. But he promised that he would always be with me and well, I am hoping that it means he loves me back and hoping for something like that is incredibly scary. But it's the truth that I love him. I love him, I am _in_ love with him and I have a feeling that I'm going to be in love with him for...a _very_ long time."

She took a deep breath and was about to start speaking again when all three girls put identical hands up to stop her, all of them with looks of shock and awe and empathic happiness. They were happy for her she realised. They didn't think she was completely stupid. That gave her such a relief.

"You wanna know how long we've waited for you to finally tell us that?" asked Kikyo, a smile on her lips. "We're glad you finally came to terms with that."

Sango nodded and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Really, and we're so happy for you. This is...a relief to us too. We were so afraid we were going to have to tell you who you were in love with!"

Kagome smiled and sniffed, dropping her head onto the Taijiya's shoulder. "So...I'm guessing that it's about time I told him right?"

All of a sudden, they gave her a surprised look. "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

Sheepishly, the girl shook her head. "I've been...afraid that he mightn't feel the same. I don't know, I'm just really scared."

"Don't be."

"Yeah."

"He adores you."

She laughed then. "I hope so."

Looking at her warmly, Kikyo reached over the table and stroked her cheek. "Trust us."

* * *

Two days later found Kagome pinned to the ground with Bankotsu on top of her, his hands laced through each of hers, either side of her head as they lay on the floor, their lips locked securely. Their legs were tangled together and the room was dark, heightening their desire just a little more. His tongue did wicked things that no tongue should ever be allowed to do and it rendered her completely useless under him. As he broke away, she reached up and nipped at his neck, her tongue swirling over his neck to the hollow of it, between his collar bones, making him hiss and quiver.

"God, the things you do to me..." he whispered and she smiled against his neck, taking in the musky, masculine scent she loved on him.

"It's only pay back for all the things you do to me."

He laughed darkly. "You're going to regret those words sometime soon."

She only smirked. "Ooh, make me please."

"Are you sure about that?" The taunting in his voice was enough to make her nod under him.

"But first..." her hands went to the hem of his shirt and lifted it easily over his head before throwing it to the side of his room. Her hands rand over the newly exposed skin and she smiled gleefully. "Yum."

He grinned and balanced his weight on one hand as his other went to the buttons of her shorts and began to undo them with frustrating slowness. Kagome gaped up at him as he slid them off her and she did the rest of the job by kicking them off. An amused look on his face, he looked at her pointedly and the girl rolled her eyes and said tactfully, "What? You were going to take them off anyway."

He chuckled and bent to her ear, nibbling on the soft flesh as his fingers evilly ran up her bare leg, sending violent shivers through her. She sigh, flustered when he made little circles on the inside of her soft thigh and the girl had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Growling, she placed her hands on his shoulder and before the stunned boy could do anything, she pushed him over hard, rolling on top of him and sitting on his hard abs. She smirked at the look of surprise his blue eyes gave her in the darkness on the soft, carpeted floor and bent low, whispering against his lips, "You should know feisty I can be by now darling." She nibbled on his bottom lip and tugged, her lips trailing down his jaw to where his neck met his hairline.

She felt him shiver with pleasure as her lips and teeth sent waves of violent pleasure through him and he moaned, gripping her hard at the waist as her hands moved over his chest, down the sides of his narrow waist and left a hot trail in their wake. Feeling just a little more daring, a slender leg bent, her knee rising between his legs and the boy groaned, holding her tightly and looking up at her through lusty sapphire eyes. "You're _very_ bad tonight."

She smiled, giving him a long, hard, possessive kiss of the lips. "Only for you." He chuckled and she kept going. "It's just that I need to make sure you wait for me and from what I've heard there are a million things you can do before you make that big step."

The look on his face was enough to send her into a fit of giggles. "And just _who_ told you all this?"

Winking, she kissed him once more. "Just a bunch of experts."

"Two brunettes and a red head perhaps?" he asked dryly.

"Perhaps," was her only quipped reply.

She gasped when his hand went up her shirt and he whispered hoarsely, "Remind me in the morning to thank them."

"W-will do," she replied, unable to form words as his fingers unhooked her bra – _one handed­. _Oh may the Gods have mercy on her tonight with all the sinfully pleasurable things he could do to her. "You are," she whispered, struggling to speak as his hands did torturous things to her body, "very skilled."

He nuzzled her neck. "You're not so bad yourself."

She laughed and rested her head against his chest, placing butterfly kisses all around the smooth, lean skin there. She felt his heartbeat and pressed her lips there for a long time before taking his hand and pressing it to her chest. "Can you feel mine?" whispered Kagome softly.

"It beats in time with mine."

She moved up then so close to his lips and looking down at him with all the love she could muster. The tip of her tongue peeked out and traced a line around his lips before his own came to claim hers and he pulled her down roughly, demandingly and desperately. Her whole body shook with emotion and the way his hands held her to him so tightly made her never want to leave. When they broke apart minutes later, Kagome nuzzled into his neck and just lay there in his arms her own hands stroking a path through his hair, making him sleepy as it usually did.

His blue eyes began to droop closed now and he thought that now was the best time to say it. "Kagome?"

"Mm?"

There was a long pause and then he finally answered, "I love you."

She froze, her eyes going wide and tears pricking the corner of her eyes as the words echoed in her ears. Biting her lip to prevent herself from crying, she took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles, whispering back,

"I love you too."

He smiled to himself and felt all his emotions for Kagome grow by the second. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he then pulled the blanket from his bed and let it fall onto them, both of them falling asleep in the arms of the ones they loved. Nothing would separate them now. Not ever.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, this is almost over! :D YAY! I personally really liked this chapter but maybe that's just me. Next chapter will be the epilogue so I gave you guys one more chapter than I should have but hey, we all enjoyed it so far right? looks around hopefully Thank you to all my avid reviewers so far, especially Lady Kagome of Darkness who, I think, reviewed almost every single chapter from the beginning. Thank you so much darling! :D Anyways, you all know the drill, REVIEW!!

Peace out!  
Rex


	16. Epilogue

Playing Their Game

Epilogue

"Ugh, will you hold still?" Kagome snapped, throwing her arms in the air, causing her piece of charcoal to fly somewhere.

"No!" her significant other snapped back, folding his arms angrily and glaring at her. "I'm not a statue and I'll damn well move as I please!"

"You're ruining my picture!"

"I'm not even touching it!"

"Move one more finger and I'll shoot you! This is for my end of year piece!"

"Well try a different style! I'm not going to be part of it!"

"Bankotsu!"

"No!"

"I hate it when you do this!"

"And I hate doing this!"

With a growl, the dark haired girl grabbed her cloth from the chair and threw it at him but he caught it with ease. "You're such a baby, Bankotsu!"

"And you're a bad mother!" he shouted back, standing up and waving the blackened cloth wildly.

Hot with anger, she stood up from her seat and stopped a few inches from him, both glaring daggers at each other. For the past three hours, Kagome had tried to get Bankotsu to sit and pose while she sketched him but he'd have none of it. Apparently it was demeaning. Not that she understood how.

"I _never_ ask you for anything and the one time I do, you act like a complete bastard!" She prodded him roughly in the chest with a finger and he smirked, folding his arms and looking down arrogantly at her.

"Now you know not to ask me for anything," he said smartly.

Her eyes widened and with a surge of anger, she pulled back her fist to punch him. Being the quick witted person he was though, he caught her wrist easily, and then the other when she tried another swing, looking down sympathetically and theoretically at her struggling form. "Sigh, when will you learn?"

She bit her lip defiantly as tears made their way into her eyes. Still, she refused to cry. He was surprised and unpleasantly shocked to find he'd made his girlfriend cry and mentally hit himself. "Kagome..." he tried but she refused to look at him, averting her eyes to the floor instead where the tears fell.

He sighed and smiled affectionately, letting her arms go and pulling her to his chest, holding her tightly and chuckling. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be, you jerk," she mumbled into his shirt.

He laughed and kissed her hair lovingly. "I know, I am sorry, really. I'll pose for you, I promise."

"No you won't," she said stubbornly.

"Sure I will, I swear."

"You said that the first time."

"And I'm saying it again."

She looked up at him then, with moist, glistening eyes. "Really?"

Bankotsu grinned and bent down, placing a long, open mouthed kiss onto her lips, his actions making her weak in the knees and when he finally pulled back, she had to gasp for breath. "I guess that means yes," she whispered happily against his chest.

"You know I'll always say 'yes' to you."

Laughing, Kagome nodded. "I know."

He smiled and they held onto each other like lovers do, wanting each moment to last longer than the previous. "I won't let you go," she whispered softly, closing her eyes as he held her.

"I know," was his only answer. And he knew, her words were true. He would never forsake her and she would never leave him. What they had was too strong to break and it was eternal.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Always."

End

A/N: And Playing Their Game is finally done! Thank you to all my reviewers who have been with me these past two years! Your reviews helped me a great deal! I love you all and I hope you've had a good time reading my story! Take care and look out for more stories!

Peace out!

Rex


End file.
